Océano de Esmeraldas
by Lulu GO
Summary: España e Inglaterra siempre se han llevado mal, quizá demasiado, sobre todo en la época de los piratas, donde todo valía aunque usaras sucios trucos. Pero, ¿y si eso no es más que un sentimiento que ambos intentan ocultar o negar con odio? Uksp/Spuk
1. Otra vez cazado

**Holis, este es mi primer fic en solitario y también el primero que subo de Hetalia, que a su vez también es el único serio que creo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida (Ainssss que nervios) Bueno, pues espero que les guste el fic, verdaderamente tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja ya que son muy geniales a su manera xD. Hetalia no me pertenece...Por desgracia..**

Los ojos verde esmeralda brillaron con furia ante esa mirada burlona que le dirigián esos ojos del mismo color, aunque más claros.

Otra vez. La historia se volvía a repetir, ese tira y afloja que no quería parecer terminar nunca y de la que el español ya estaba muy harto. No quería seguir jugando al pilla pilla por mucho más tiempo, pero Arthur...Arthur tenía otros planes. ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz de una puñetera vez? Esa era la gran pregunta que se formulaba Antonio cuando el otro se aproximaba con su barco, dispuesto a abordarle una vez más.

Esa tarde se había presentado tormentosa, una señal de que el día no iba a acabar como el iberico esperaba ya que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, los piratas habián vuelto a atacar, pasando las pasarelas y colgando las cuerdas para apropiarse de su barco. Todo muy rapido. cada trueno que sonaba a lo lejos era coreado por el grito de algun inglés euforico, por el sonido de un cañon o el de los metales al encontrarse en esa mortal batalla. Los cadaveres de sus marineros se amontonaban ya por la cubierta mezclando el olor a humedad, óxido de la sangre junto con el salitre del mar.

Antonio trataba casi con desesperación proteger a sus hombres, pero le resultaba casi imposible, los piratas les superaban en número y el factor sorpresa había sido fundamental, aunque claro, ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de los ingléses? Ellos no conocían el juego limpio y eso del honor les debía de sonar a cuento chino. El castaño se movío con agilidad, cargandose a todo enemigo que se le pusiera por delante hasta que finalmente se encontro con el capitán pirata: Arthur Krikland. Su rostro se levantó orgulloso, mientras apuntaba con su espada al rubio, retándole. Últimamente no había parado de perder contra él, y ese día no se encontraba con muchas fuerzas, pero no iba a dejar que le sometiera, dejar que su barco cayera en las avariciosas manos britanicas.

Arthur entre tanto le miraba confiado, vestido con esa casaca roja como la sangre de las victimas que se había cobrado. Su gesto era altivo, buscando provocar al español mientras le miraba sobervio a la vez que la lluvía caía sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que sus cabellos se pegaran a la frente.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, spaniard...-Comentó con una sonrisa sarcastica y a la vez afilada como el filo de su espada- Aunque no pareces muy alegre de volver a verme...-Dió un paso al frente, con falsa intención de amistad.

-¿Acaso te sorprende? ¡Eres un canalla que siempre ataca por la espalda!- La rabia del castaño era notable. Retrocedió el paso que avanzó el otro, le temblaba todo el cuerpo debido a la impotencia que sentía al saber que aquello ya era casi una batalla perdida. Él era el unico español que quedaba en el barco- ¡No eres más que un rastrero y un envidioso! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-Exigió saber, reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, haciendose el ofendido pero disfrutando enormemente su triunfo. Le divertía que el español se pusiera tan gallito apesar de que ya lo tenía todo perdido. En fin, al menos le daría la satisfacción de luchar para que no se sintiera tan miserable después de todo.

-Hablas mucho pero muerdes poco, Anthony. ¿Acaso no ves que te acabó de vencer?- Movió la cabeza a ambos lados haciendo una negativa, como si regañase a un niño- Si te rindes ahora, puede que luego sea amable contigo- Las ultimas palabras las dijo con saña sin pasarle inadvertido el bufido que pegó el otro. Su sonrisa se hizo más sadica al escuchar la respuesta

-¡Yo no me voy a rendir y menos ante ti!- Exclamo orgulloso, avalanzandose sobre el rubio con una estocada que, por desgracia, fue parada con extrema facilidad- Te juró por lo más sagrado que voy hacerque te arrepientas de todo el mal que estas provocando-Siseó, volviendo nuevamente a la carga.

Ambos atacaban y defendián por igual, aunque el cansancio se podía notar en Antonio, que desde hacía días se sentía más debil y dolorido a causa de los constantes ataques ingléses a su persona. Arthur en cambio, se veía muy seguro, fuerte y elegante, capaz de acabar con el español en cualquier momento, cosa que no hacía porque sería demasiado rápido para su gusto. Paraba cada feroz ataque español con soltura, como si fuese él el que llevará el control de esa especie de danza mortal que decidió acabar en cuanto ambas espadas se cruzarón en forma de "X", dejando los dos rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. Sonrió con malicia la ver que el castaño ya estaba al borde de sus limites y de como aún así le debolvía la mirada con orgullo, como si aún pudiera hacer algo para vencer.

Realmente no podía evitarlo.

-Reconocelo, has vuelto a perder...-Susurro cerca del oido del contrarío, notando como este se estremecia por ello- Nunca venceras y por muy estupido que seas, ya va siendo hora de que te des cuenta de ello.

Antonio fruncio el ceño, sacando fuerzas de donde ya no quedaban para apartar a su enemigo, causandole un corte que aunque no fue muy profundo si fue lo suficiente como para que empezase a sangrar. La cara de sorpresa de Arthur era enorme, aunque claro ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar del mismisimo pais de la pasión donde cualquier cosa ardia con la más minima chispa?

El inglés decidió acabar de una vez el duelo.

Reponiendose de el empujón, se movío agilmente hacia su derecha, esquivando sin esfuerzo la estocada llena de odió que le dedico el español y que seguramente le habría dejado una herida muy fea que hubiera lamentado. Acto seguido interpuso su pie entre las piernas de Antonio, probocando que trasstavilase y perdiese el arma que cayo no muy lejos. Arthur solo tuvo que empujarle para tenerle donde quería: Tirado en el suelo.

El español intento desesperadamente levantarse, pero en cuanto apoyo las rodillas y estiro la mano en busca de su espada, la pierna del rubio piso su espalda con fuerza, clavandolo en el suelo y haciendo que el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo se incrementase. Un jadeo salio de sus labios cuando solto el aire de sus pulmones. Casi podía ver la sonrisa triunfal del britanico mientras se agachaba detras de él y apoyaba aún más la pierna en su espalda.

-M-Maldito tramposo...Pirata de mie-mierda- Las palabras se escapaban de su boca con esfuerzo debido al peso contrario- ¡No eres mas que una vil rata!

-Shhhhhhh, ¿No suelen decir que en la guerra y el amor todo vale? Pues yo solo tomo lo que por derecho me pertenece, Anthony- Su tono era sugerente y juguetón mientras lo susurraba justo detrás de la oreja del iberico que no dejo de forcejear tras oir eso- Siempre lo tienes que hacer tan dificil, ¿no?-Bufó Arthur, inmovilizandole esta vez del todo y sacando de su fagin una pistola- Good night, darling~

Dicho esto, golpeo con el arma de fuego a Antonio en la cabeza, dejandole inconscinte una brecha en la sien. Se levanto elegantemente y miro con desprecio a algunos hombres que se habían quedado a mirar el duelo entre ambos capitanes.

-¡Hey, vosotros, llevad a este a los calabozos de inmediaro!-La orden fue clara y no tardo en ser obededecida. Dos de esos piratas se llevaron el peso muerto que era en esos momentos en cuerpo español.- Los otros, quemad el barco.

 **Pues este ha sido el primer capitulo, el siguiente pues será...Ahhhhh pues ya lo veréis xD**

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia comentario será cogido con amor. Ya saben, me gusta saber lo que piensan 7w7**

 **Un besazo enorme y gracias por leer, ciaooo 3**


	2. Extraña sensación

**Segundo capitulo! Bien, pues en este tengo que dar unas cantas advertencias -w-U**

 **-Hay lemon, de hecho, es el primer lemon que publico xD Estáis avisados**

 **-Como siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece son de su autor hasta que le obligue amigablemente que me dé los derechos...Ok, no :,)**

 **-Lamento si les sangran los ojos.**

 **Bueno, pues eso es todo, espero que les agrade y... ¡disfrútenlo, criaturillas!**

Lo primero que sintió Antonio al despertar en aquel calabozo lleno de humedad, ratas y mugre, fue aquella sensación de mareo, como si mientras estando inconsciente le hubieran apaleado, arrastrado y maltratado... Cosa que tampoco le sorprendería mucho ya que estábamos hablando del trato que tenían los piratas...

Se conocía ya de memoria aquel lugar: Cada barril polvoriento, cada cuerda tirada sin consideración ninguna y la roña de las paredes de madera debido a la humedad. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual que cada vez que Arthur le atrapaba y le obligaba a permanecer ahí hasta que hiciese con él lo que quisiera; Hasta que dejara su orgullo por los suelos.

Le dolía todo su cuerpo, sobretodo la parte de la espalda donde el inglés le pisoteo y no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido cuando con dificultad se incorporó para quedar sentado en el mugroso suelo. Antonio sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada, al menos de momento. Tenía una especie de collar hecho de cadenas que le ataba a la pared, como si de un perro se tratase y las manos unidas a la espalda por una cuerda. Arthur siempre le ponía ese collar para demostrar quien era el superior ahí y el castaño odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciera.

Levanto con odio su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta al oír unos pasos acercarse desde fuera. Su peor pesadilla no tardaría en entrar por esa puerta y lamento ponerse nervioso por ello. ¿Por qué siempre su respiración se aceleraba cuando le tenía cerca?

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, con una parsimonia que a Antonio le parecieron frustrantes hasta que al final pudo ver la silueta del rubio que le miraba altanero desde arriba. Maldito hijo de puta, siempre jugando con él...

-Vaya, al fin despiertas, eso me agrada mucho- Arthur entro en el calabozo y cerró tras él. La sonrisa zorruna que llevaba hicieron que los pelos del español se pusieran de punta mientras se acercaba. Le hacía gracia ver como a su presa trataba de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo tras ese escudo de orgullo que ya se encargaría el de romper en mil pedazos- Ya pensé que tendría que despertarte yo y eso no te habría gustado, ¿me equivoco?

-¡Vete a la mierda, Arturo!- Gruñó alzando aún más la cabeza a modo de desafío. Jamás dejaría que le humillase sin haber, al menos, ofrecido resistencia- ¡Puedes hacer esto cuantas veces te de la gana, pero seguirás siendo el mismo cejotas asqueroso de siempre! ¡Un día acabare contigo!

El pirata alzo las cejas, sin parar de acercarse hasta llegar justo delante de su prisionero particular. Se agacho levemente y agarro la especie de correa de metal que estaba atada alrededor del cuello bronceado y apetitoso que tenía el corsario, haciendo que éste jadease con pesadez, obligándole a enfrentar aún más sus miradas. La rabia era clara en el rostro de Antonio, la impotencia que sentía y las ganas irrefrenables que tenía de golpearlo y más cuando éste unió sus labios con brusquedad cuando pego aquel tirón de la correa.

Se resistió, su dolorido cuerpo aún le permitía oponer un poco de resistencia. No paró de removerse mientras el inglés le acorralaba contra la pared de madera sin cortar en ningún momento el beso. Pareciera que ninguno de los golpes, empujones y patadas españoles afectasen a Arthur, que tomaba con posesión su boca con demandante necesidad e invadiendo nuevos territorios. Aunque al parecer, si pareció molestarle el fuerte mordisco que le dio en la lengua, pues agarro algunos de los mechones castaños y lo aparto con brusquedad, ignorando el dolor que le causo al otro ese acto. Antonio cerro los ojos con fuerza, seguramente ahora al pirata le daría un puñetazo o algo por su insolencia, pero para su sorpresa, ese golpe nunca llego a efectuarse. Con confusión, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro contrario a pocos centímetros de él, mirándole con una cara que no supo identificar y lamiendo de forma sensual el hilillo de sangre que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios. ¿Por qué demonios las pulsaciones de su corazón aumentaron al verle hacer aquello? ¿Es que acaso tenía miedo o...?

\- No debiste hacer eso-Murmuro Arthur divertido, sacándole de sus pensamientos- Veo que aún no has aprendido nada de las muchas lecciones que te he dado de obediencia, habrá que volver a enseñarte quien manda otra vez...- sacó de su casaca una daga y se la mostro a su prisionero, con una sonrisa mordaz- Ya pensé que no tendía que volver a utilizarla pero bueno, así lo hace más divertido- Volvió a tirar del pelo castaño hasta que este soltó un jadeo de dolor- Y ahora se buen chico y no te muevas.

El español miro con los ojos como platos la brillante daga y como el pirata la acercaba a su cuerpo. Pegó un respingo al sentir el frio metal cortar su casaca y posteriormente su camiseta, dejando su bronceado torso a la vista de Arthur. Con furia intento golpearle de nuevas, llevándose un pequeño corte debido al filo de la daga.

-Te dije que no te movieras...-Dijo con voz ronca Arthur, tirando el arma lejos y lamiendo la sangre que empezaba a brotar de la herida.

Antonio jadeo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, solo quería salir de allí corriendo y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Notaba como poco a poco su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza a medida que el inglés iba subiendo por su cuello con besos y lametones salvajes, dejando marcas de posesión que seguramente se transformarían más tarde en aquellas manchas moradas que odiaba tanto y que no desaparecerían en varios días. Entrecerró los ojos, no quería dejarse tan fácilmente, quería seguir luchando a pesar de las agiles manos de Arthur que ya habían comenzado a acariciar su cuerpo, su torso, ofreciéndole caricias suaves y delicada que contrarrestaba con la voracidad de su boca y que hacia que su vista se nublase de una sensación parecida al placer. Intentó acallar un gemido cuando el rubio se detuvo en sus pezones de repente, agarrándolos y pizcándolos con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, Spain? ¿Hoy no vasa a hablar? Quizá ya te hayas olvidado de como gemías la ultima vez, pero tranquilo, pronto lo recordaras. No vas a parar de repetir mi nombre mientras ruegas por más- Advirtió el pirata en su oído para después morder le oreja del ibérico.- Sabes que no puedes resistirte.

-¡Eso no pasará nunca! ¡Pará ahora que puedes o sí no...Ahhh!

Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar volver a gemir. Arthur movía sus manos rápidamente, dando atención a sus pezones, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de la aureola. No sabía cómo pero por alguna razón ese indeseable siempre conseguía lo que quería ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se tenía que excitar siempre que el rubio le tocaba, reclamándole y anteponiéndose como su amo? Esas preguntas surgían de la cabeza de Toño mientras poco a poco brotaba un poco de sangre de sus labios debido a la fuerza que ejercía para no emitir ningún sonido.

Ni siquiera Arthur comprendía su comportamiento. Él solía ser un hijo de puta, no lo negaba, pero tenía que reconocer que con el castaño se ensañaba más de lo necesario. Ni a Francis fastidiaba tanto y eso ya es decir, pero es que por alguna razón se sentía atraído hacia el español. Casi como un imán hacia su polo opuesto, porque eso es lo que eran; dos polos opuestos, dos tormentas, que en cuanto se juntaban no podían evitar acabar con todo lo que hubiese en su camino hasta herirse, hasta controlar al contrario. Pero...Era algo más que una atracción, para Arthur era algo así como un deseo que no podía controlar cada vez que veía a Antonio.

Sonrió de lado al ver como el otro trataba de acallar sus gemidos, ya sin apenas conseguirlo. Se recostó un poco más, posicionándose justo encima del español y sosteniendo su barbilla para que le mirase. Tomó sus labios, esta vez despacio, sin prisa, limpiando ese rastro de liquido carmesí mientras no paraba de atender los cada vez más excitados botones de su prisionero. Su ego aumento cuando con la lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca ajena y le fue permitido. Saboreo esa calidez de la que estaba sediento desde la ultima vez que se encontraron.

En ocasiones se sorprendía así mismo por sus contradictorias acciones. Por un lado, había momentos en lo que lo único que quería era destrozarle y otros en los que no quería hacerle daño, sino deseado por ese cuerpo bronceado que ardía de orgullo...

Sus manos fueron bajando, delineando cada sensual curva de ese trabajado cuerpo. Algunas gotas de sudor rodaban por los abdominales haciendo que brillasen de forma tentativa para el inglés, que corto el beso para mirarlo. Antonio estaba con los ojos entrecerrados de placer aunque intentaba fruncir el ceño. Tampoco es que Arthur se lo tomará en serio ya que las mejillas del español estaban sonrojadas y su respiración acelerada, por no hablar de su pecho que subía y bajaba a gran velocidad. Desde luego, era una estampa digna de ser vista, sobretodo ahí abajo, donde se podía notar claramente la enorme erección del castaño, casi tan grande como la que tenía él mismo.

-Vaya, parece que vas recordando, darling, y eso que aún no hemos ni empezado.

-Ca-cállate...- Antonio se veía molesto y ante el comentario del pirata volvió a intentar zafarse consiguiendo tan solo verse más apetitoso ante las esmeraldas que lo miraban con curiosidad y lujuria- ¿¡Por qué haces esto?!- Gimoteó, esforzándose por parecer intimidante cuando Arthur bajo de un tirón sus pantalones, dejándole en solo ropa interior-¡Suel-suéltame!

-Sssshhh, siempre dices lo mismo y luego no haces más que disfrutarlo- Río con malicia, pasando su mano por encima de el visible "problemilla" que tenia el otro. Volvió a repetirlo cuando un jadeo del corsario regalo sus oídos. Maldito orgullo de la península...- Al menos tu cuerpo no puede negar lo evidente, ojala fueses tú igual de sincero. Así no jugaría yo solo...

Antonio iba a protestar pero ahogo una exclamación cuando, de otro tirón, se quedo totalmente expuesto. Solamente la camiseta rota y abierta era lo que tenía para taparse. Miró con temor al inglés que con lentitud le iba recostando de nuevo en el suelo. Sabía perfectamente lo que venía ahora y se puso a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, sin un punto fijo, el caso era detener aquello antes de que Arthur venciera esa batalla.

-¡Auch!- El rubio se echo un poco para atrás cuando un golpe casi (por unas milésimas) le acierta en "las joyas de la corona"- ¡Ya esta bien, tu lo has querido!

Agarró con fuerza el miembro de su rival causando que este cesara sus forcejeos y soltase el aire en un potente jadeo, no supo sí definirlo de placer o de dolor, seguramente de ambas...

Antonio cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras los movimientos de la mano del rubio sobre su miembro se aceleraban de forma ruda y se volvían cada vez más certeros. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de silenciar los gemidos, inundando así la habitación con ambas respiraciones. Los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que estaban a punto de volverle loco, haciéndole delirar y arquear la espalda en busca de un mayor contacto. No lo podía negar, su cuerpo reaccionaba aunque él no lo quisiera.

Entre abrió uno de sus verdes orbes para ver como el inglés le miraba de forma deseosa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta ahora de que una de las manos de Arthur había descendido sinuosamente hasta su trasero y empezaba a acariciar con uno de sus dedos, bordeando su entrada con pequeños y escurridizos movimientos.

-Es...¡Espera! ¡Demonios!- Se estremeció al sentir entrar dos dedos en su interior sin preparación. El pirata tampoco había cesado sus movimientos en su miembro y un montón de sensaciones se agolpaban en su cuerpo. Quería que aquello terminara, pero lo cierto es que ese deseo iba perdiendo fuerza según iba Arthur encontrando ese punto que le hacia sentirse tan bien.

El tercer dedo no se hizo esperar trayendo consigo algo más de dolor. Algunas lagrimas se empezaron a agolpar en los ojos de Antonio y algunas incluso a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras el pirata las lamia. Arthur amaba el mar, pero a aún amaba más el salitre de las lagrimas del país de la pasión. Movió sus dedos con maestría, haciendo que el interior se dilatase y el ano se contrajera de puro placer rogando por más contacto, cosa que el rubio no iba a negarle de ninguna de las maneras.

Con la mano con la que masturbaba al ibérico notaba como pronto llegaría al final, pero aquello acababa de empezar, todavía quería mortificarle un rato más, asique, en cuanto sintió que se iba a venir, apretó con el pulgar el glande, causando que el español bufase molesto y frustrado ante su orgasmo interrumpido. Arthur río interiormente cuando el otro reclamo cuando saco los dedos de su interior.

-Esto acabara cuando yo diga, ya deberías saberlo...- Con el brazo separó las dos piernas del español y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se puso entre ellas. Le tenía como quería, boca arriba, expuesto y vulnerable bajo su cuerpo. Agarro la cadena y la quito de la pared- Bien, ahora pórtate como Dios manda, no quisiera tener que castigarte.

-¡Qué me estés haciendo esto ya es un castigo!- Escupió esas palabras como si de veneno se tratase-¡Ojala ardas en el infierno, bastardo!

-Ahora sé porque tu querido Romano habla tan mal. Deberías modelar tu lenguaje, chucho- Frunció el ceño al escuchar la risilla floja- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¿Vas a hablarme tú, precisamente tú, de modales, pirata de mierda? Al menos yo no soy un falso que miente a todos con tal de lamerle el culo a su reina- Se burlo el castaño a pesar de estar en desventaja. Quizá estaba hablando más de lo que debería, pero una vez empezado no podía parar- Vas de señorito cuando solo eres un niñato envidioso que...¡Ahhhhh!

Molesto, Arthur dio la vuelta al español sin esfuerzo y, éste, al tener las manos atadas a la espalda, no pudo evitar darse de bruces con la cara en el suelo. Dolía, pero no tanto como su orgullo al verse en esa posición, notando la erección del rubio rozando su trasero aún con los pantalones puestos. El pirata tiro de la correa, haciendo que se incorporará mínimamente con las rodillas mientras con la otra mano agarraba su cadera y lo atraía aún más a su miembro despierto. Antonio escucho el sonido del cinturón caer y por un segundo se le corto la respiración, no supo si por las cadenas o por lo que se avecinaba.

-Vas a desear no haber dicho eso y te juro que no voy a parar hasta que supliques que lo haga- La voz de Arthur sonaba soberbia, afirmando sus palabras mientras sacaba su otra daga y cortaba la cuerda que ataba las manos de su victima. Ahora Antonio podía mantenerse mejor y tener una mayor movilidad , aunque estaba a cuatro patas- ¿Donde esta ahora el "Gran Imperio Español"?

A Toño apenas le dio tiempo a responder, un grito escapo de su garganta cuando, de una estocada, el rubio metió su miembro de forma brusca. Se dejo caer sobre el suelo mientras el británico le sostenía de las caderas, obligándolo prácticamente a mantener esa postura de sumisión absoluta. Tan siquiera espero a que se acostumbrará a la intromisión, moviéndose con estocadas firmes y certeras, llegando lo más profundo que le permitía la resistencia del castaño. Por alguna razón, se sentía mal con lo que estaba haciendo y fue disminuyendo la velocidad para poder girar a Antonio y así mirarle a la cara.

-Será mejor que te relajes o será peor...- Advirtió. Como respuesta, un bufido que le hizo sonreír de nuevo de lado.

El español calmo su respiración. Si bien era cierto que sentía que se iba partir en dos pero le extraño el comportamiento de su secuestrador. Jamás se había preocupado si le dolía o no y eso que había habido veces peores. Al rato, al ver que el español se hubo relajado un tanto, continuo con el ritmo del principio, recibiendo esta vez algunos pequeños gemidos de placer contenido en lugar de los gritos del principio. Debido al éxtasis que sentía soltó la correa, ya no la necesitaba para nada y prefirió utilizar una de sus manos libres en volver a masturbar al castaño mientras que la otra le pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, estimulándolo y poniéndolo duro. También lamio parte de la espalda española, saboreando ese sabor salado y picante hasta llegara la nuca, donde beso y mordisqueo, dejando más marcas de propiedad. Porque eso era Arthur, un codicioso que solo quería su tesoro para él.

Antonio apenas podía pensar algo coherente, aquello se sentía realmente bien, casi ni se podía mantener así mismo mientas movía las caderas de forma suplicante. Total, ¿qué más daba ya? No podía negar que aquello le gustase quizá demasiado. Se sentía sucio pero eso no impedía que su miembro se pusiese aún más duro en cuanto las embestidas aumentaron el ritmo. Tanto él como Arthur estaban a punto de terminar.

-Ahh..Ahh...A-Arthur no...¡No pares!

-¡Ya.. no puedo más, Anthony!

A los pocos minutos, tras las ultimas estocadas desenfrenadas, Antonio se corrió en la mano de Inglaterra que no había parado su vaivén al ritmo de las penetraciones. Arthur, al sentir la estrechez sobre su miembro, soltó un jadeo ahogado, liberándose dentro Antonio que, jadeante, se dejo caer al suelo.

Lo único que se escuchaba ahora en el cuarto eran las aceleradas respiraciones de ambos mientras intentaban que sus pulsaciones volvieran a la normalidad. Los dos cuerpos congestionados por el esfuerzo y perlados por el sudor que hacia que algunos de sus cabellos se pegarán a la frente.

El pirata, salió lentamente del español y antes de incorporarse y colocarse la ropa, se inclino hacía su contrario para susurrarle un escueto pero firme:

-Eres mío, Anthony.

Se incorporó y le miró desde arriba. Estaba agotado pero sabía que no tanto como el ibérico, que solo daba bocanadas de aire sin mirarle a los ojos y tumbado en el suelo. Le contemplo durante unos segundos y luego decidió irse, no sin antes taparle con su propia casaca. Tampoco era tan inhumano...aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Antonio se quedase a dormir ahí.

Toño escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y se arropo con la casaca hasta las orejas. Olía a té, olía a Arthur y eso le daba nauseas a la vez que le reconfortaba. Hacía ya tiempo que el rubio le buscaba, le pillaba y siempre acababan igual. Como ya he dicho antes, el típico juego del "pilla pilla". Lo malo, es que Antonio se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que esto ya no era un juego, que nadie más le hacía sentir las cosas que el inglés aunque fuese a la fuerza y que ese nerviosismo que tenía al verle no era por rabia (que también un poquito, para que nos vamos a engañar)

Apretó los puños y luego soltó una maldición. De todas las personas qué había en el mundo...Tenía que ser de ese cínico, de ese a quien apenas podía soportar su compañía, de quien se tenía que... ¿enamorar?

Negó con la cabeza, asustándose de sus propios pensamientos. Jamás, ni de coña. Estar cansado seguro que le estaba haciendo alucinar. Él odiaba a Arthur y Arthur le odiaba a él. Ese era el orden de la naturaleza. Como el agua y el aceite, no podían estar juntos.

Medio adormilado, se dejo llevar por el sueño. Ya no sentía ni su propio cuerpo y ¿qué mejor manera para reponerse que durmiendo? Mañana ya sería otro día y otra oportunidad...

 **¿Y bien, qué les parecio? *Escondida detrás de un barril* Espero de verdad que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, preguntar o sugerir, por favor con un revew que siempre serán aceptados con amor y respondidos lo antes posible :D**

 **Y pues hasta el próximo capitulo, ¿Qué pasará? *Voz de misterio y ultratumba***

 **Un abrazo y Ciaooo~**


	3. Trato y apuesta

**Holis, publicando el tercer capitulo que espero que os guste. Owowow muchas gracias a la gente que a comentado la historia, me encanta saber si os gusta y vuestras opiniones, y lamento haber tardado en actualizar, ya saben, la inspiración muchas veces es una perra xD**

 **Bueno, como siempre, Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme, pero los papeles ya están en proceso 7w7 Ok no xD**

 **Les dejo ya :) y disfruten de la lectura~**

La noche pasó rápida para todos, bueno, para todos excepto para Arthur que no había parado de dar vueltas en su camarote, preguntándose una y otra vez como estaría el español y como era que se había visto incapaz de hacerle más daño, esperando a que éste también disfrutase. Últimamente no comprendía el por qué de sus actos. ¡Sí lo único que sentía por Antonio era pura lujuria! ¿Por qué entonces no había podido pegar ojo pensando en el castaño?

Se echo algunos mechones rubios que le caían por la frente hacia atrás con gesto frustrado mientras se dejaba caer en su cómodo y enorme asiento. No se podía sacar de la cabeza a ese español y lo peor es que no sabía si se lo quería sacar.

Recordó entonces todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos desde que se conocían y de como poco a poco el odio el uno por el otro se había incrementado de tal forma hasta llegar a este conflicto que parecía no tener fin. Cado uno había hecho las peores putadas posibles al rival, humillándolo de sobre manera, torturándolo hasta casi acabar con él...Y en eso, el inglés era el que más ventaja tenía, es decir, él era el que más trampas, palizas y crueldades había hecho a lo largo de todos esos años, sin dar ni un solo respiro al español. Y lo peor, no se sentía culpable de nada. Pocas veces había sentido remordimientos, pero por alguna razón esas veces eran cada vez más frecuentes, sobretodo cuando veía el rostro de Antonio contraído de dolor. Antes lo disfrutaba, es más, no podía evitar que una sonrisa malévola cruzará su rostro, pero ahora...

Golpeo con su puño la mesa de su escritorio con el fin de desahogar, o al menos aplacar, esa furia que le causaba aquella confusión de sentimientos que ni entendía ni estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. La obsesión que tenía por esa piel, esos labios, esos ojos que no dejaban de retarle a pesar de las miles de humillaciones, esa voz ronca que jadeaba su nombre... Se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche y de como sintió el impulso de quedarse ahí con él, abrazarlo o de al menos prestarle su compañía. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando, el juego se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Arthur levanto la vista hacia la puerta en cuanto noto que alguien llamaba.

-Adelante- Dijo simplemente para que uno de sus hombres abriese la puerta tímidamente y asomase la cabeza- Dime, ¿qué quieres?

-Disculpe, capitán, pero el prisionero ya se ha despertado y venía a avisarle de ello-La voz del subordinado sonaba temblorosa, y no es para menos teniendo delante a una de las naciones más poderosas y temibles del mundo- ¿Le hacemos pasar?

El rubio sonrió complacido ¿Cómo no? Seguro que el español se había despertado como siempre a gritos y maldiciones hacia la estampa del británico, cosa que divertía a éste de sobremanera.

-Well, traédmelo-Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirase- Que este presentable, o al menos aceptable.

El joven asintió rápidamente y se fue como había venido, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente mientras el capitán no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto que ocupaba noche y día sus pensamientos. Su mirada vagó por el camarote, deteniéndose en el ojo de buey y un poco más lejos el horizonte, donde se cortaba el mar con el cielo, distinto azul pero inseparables, juntos pero a la vez separados porque aunque se parezcan son diferentes, muy distintos pero unidos en uno de los mejores paisajes, condenados a juntarse...

Arthur se froto la sien. Joder, ¿!hasta eso le iba a recordar su situación con Antonio?! Aquello ya empezaba a ser desesperante pero es que tampoco podía evitar sentir una rabia inmensa al tenerlo cerca y una ansiedad cuando lo tenía lejos. La palabra amor paso fugazmente por su cabeza pero la descarto de inmediato. Já, él, enamorarse...Quizá Francis tenía razón cuando decía que no le sentaba bien tomar ron (que era otra de las cosas que había estado haciendo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño)

Después de unos minutos la puerta volvió a sonar y Arthur se levanto de su asiento y dio la orden de que pasarán mientras él avanzaba unos pasos y miraba de forma mordaz al ibérico, al que traían dos hombres fornidos casi arrastrando debido a los forcejeos y resistencia que presentaba. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver que le habían puesto ropa simple de marinero: una camisa blanca holgada que dejaba ver sugerentemente parte de su cuello, unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y unas botas marrones. ¿Quién diría que se trataba de el "Gran Imperio de España"? Incluso le habían vuelto a atar las manos a la espalda para aplacar algunos de los golpes que pudieran recibir. Menos mal.

Antonio ya había visitado más de una vez aquel camarote pero siempre que entraba sentía la misma rabia al ver la ostentosidad que ahí había en comparación de los camarotes de sus barcos. Todo estaba decorado con una elegancia sublime, como si no se tratase de el camarote de un barco sino de la habitación de alguna mansión. Le dieron ganas de vomitar al pensar que todo aquello era, seguramente, robado.

Miro fijamente a Arthur, quién estaba a solo unos metros con esa pose de superioridad, de caballero inglés con los brazos cruzados y esos ojos que parecían analizarle. Paro sus forcejeos, dispuesto a empezar a insultarle como si no hubiera un mañana pero Arthur se adelanto. antes de que siquiera le diera tiempo a abrir la boca

-Podéis retiraros, en caso de que os necesite ya os llamare- Ordeno a los dos hombres, que asintieron, soltando al español y retirándose hacia la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de burla al prisionero- Good Morning, Spain, espero que tu cuarto haya sido de tu agrado y hayas pasado buena noche- Comentó el rubio una vez los dos asolas, fingiendo esos modales de los que encima se atrevía a presumir.

-Esto es muy divertido para ti, ¿verdad?

\- No se a que viene eso, hablas como si tenerte atado en una bodega fuese algo con lo que disfrutase cuando tú tienes a culpa de esta situación...- Dijo como si tuviese la razón y la verdad es que por el tono que utilizaba hasta España dudó.

-¡Que no quiera cederte mis territorios y que no te deje piratear a tus anchas no te da derecho a tratarme como lo haces, bastardo!

Una sonrisa de suficiencia surco los labios de Arthur mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su asiento y ponía los pies sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles, mapas y objetos valiosos. Volvió a mirar con diversión al español desde su posición.

-Eres muy tozudo, sí simplemente te rindieras las cosas te irían mejor...Estoy empezando a pensar que lo que pasa es que te gusta que te atrape y te demuestre hasta cuanto llega el poder de del "Imperio Británico"- Antonio se sonrojo fuertemente tras escuchar aquello en aquel tonillo que lo ponía de los nervios, pero pronto respondió exaltado.

-¡Más quisieras, ni en tus mejores sueños, Krikland!

-No me hace falta soñar para tener tu cuerpo bajo el mío, Anthony...- Río el rubio, con el fin de molestar más al país de la pasión y alzando las cejas con gesto sugerente- Cada vez estas más débil, solo es cuestión de tiempo que me entregues todo lo que tienes y te sometas, aunque últimamente no es que lo hagas mucho.

-Eres un asqueroso y un cínico, no se como puedes ir luego de caballero...-Murmuro el español, bajando la mirada con cierta desesperanza. Todo era demasiado complicado, incluso resistirse le resultaba ya casi imposible. Estaba al limite de sus fuerzas y lo sabía pero... Levanto la vista al notar que el rubio se levantaba de nuevo y se acercaba a él- ¿Qué...qué pretendes ahora?- Dio dos pasos a tras, no por miedo, sino por la confusión y simplemente el acto reflejo de estar en guardia en presencia del británico.

Arthur había cambiado de repente a estar burlándose a estar serio mientras se acercaba a paso firme a donde se encontraba Antonio. Se paro justo delante de él y junto sus frentes, haciendo que apenas unos milímetros separasen ambas bocas. Notó como la respiración del castaño aumento considerablemente y de como parecía luchar internamente por sostenerle la mirada. Esos ojos verde esmeralda orgullosos, tan parecidos a los suyos...

-Dentro de un rato mis hombres te preparan un bote con algunas provisiones, tienes un día de ventaja antes de que volvamos a por ti- Dijo con simpleza, colando sus manos por detrás de su prisionero y deshaciendo el nudo que unía sus muñecas.

Antonio ahogo una exclamación cuando las frías manos acariciaron su piel y la cuerda resbalo hasta caer al suelo. Ya no estaba atado, pero internamente, seguía sin poder hacer nada al pirata que tenía de frente y que le volvía a mirar con soberbia. ¡¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez el mismo juego?! Quería volver a tierra, ver a su Romanito, comer los deliciosos platos de Emma mientras Holanda le miraba mal fumando de su pipa...Pero seguramente tardaría varios días más. Arthur le alcanzaría antes siquiera de avistar tierra en el horizonte.

El rubio miro de arriba a bajo a su rival, parecía que estuviese pensando algo y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja expectante a ver que era lo que soltaba el ibérico. Cruzo sus brazos y espero, la verdad es que no le disgustaba para nada observar como Antonio se quedaba callado, meditando cosas y frunciendo levemente el ceño con concentración. Era incluso adorable. Sus ojos pasaron de su cara al cuerpo de éste: había perdido mucho peso desde que comenzaron con esto y significativas cicatrices eran visibles por el torso bronceado del hispano, la mayoría de ellas causadas en salvajes batallas de las que, no todas, era responsable el inglés. Sintió el breve impulso de acercarse y delinearlas con sus dedos, pero la voz ronca de Antonio le devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que le escuchará atentamente.

-Sí...Sí yo me rindiese...¿Qué es lo que pasaría exactamente?

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Piensas rendirte?-De pronto Arthur tenía mal estar al mismo tiempo que ansiaba con toda su alma dominar, de una vez por todas, los siete mares sin nadie que se entrometiese en su camino- La verdad es que me sorprendes..Bueno, supongo que si te rindieses pasarías a mi total y completo control, algo así como mi sirviente.- Se rasco la barbilla, pensativo, soltando una risilla irónica- Sería bastante interesante verte en esa situación, ¿no crees?

-Yo jamás me rendiré, ya lo sabes- El español sonrió orgulloso, levantando la cabeza por primera vez en aquel día para erguirse en toda su estatura- Lo que quisiera proponerte es otra cosa...

-Mhhhh, suena divertido. ¿En que has pensado?

-Quiero que dejes en paz mis barcos, mis tesoros y mis territorios, en definitiva: Quiero perderte de vista, pero tú no vas a dejarme tranquilo hasta que me rinda, ¿Cierto?- Arthur asintió, invitándole a que continuase hablando- Propongo entonces que hagamos una apuesta. Seré tu esclavo, haré todo lo que me digas durante un tiempo, si consigo resistir, deberás cesar tus ataques...-Hizo una leve pausa y añadió con gesto más serio- En caso de que venzas tú, todo lo mío pasaría a tu propiedad.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur brillaron con avaricia. Le sonaba bastante bien tener durante unos días, semanas o meses el cuerpo del ibérico bajo el suyo y luego, además, si perdía el ibérico, conseguiría ser el amo y señor del mundo. En su cabeza se pudo ver así mismo en un trono de rey, victorioso, rodeado de todos los tesoros que llegase a tener y a su lado, sonriéndole de forma lujuriosa y demandante, el español.

-¿Bueno, que dices, Cejotas?...- Pregunto Antonio algo nervioso al ver la cara de pervertido que había puesto el inglés al que incluso le caía un pequeño hilillo de sangre de la nariz- ¿Hay trato?

-No creo que dures mucho, pero esta bien. De acuerdo, será una forma fácil de acabar con esto de una vez por todas. ¿De cuanto tiempo has pensado que sea?

-Un mes me parece suficiente-Dijo el castaño rápidamente- Aguantarte no es fácil- Bromeo, aunque era lo que pensaba con todo su alma (o al menos, una parte de ella)

-De todas formas, voy a tenerte- El rubio se acerco de nuevo peligrosamente- Después de esto, no vas a poder evitar necesitarme y suplicarme- Le aparto de forma cariñosa algunos mechones del flequillo para poder ver mejor ese rostro. El castaño retrocedió, alerta- Y lo mejor es que vas a perder. Va ha ser divertido.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto, pirata. No te habría propuesto esto si no pensará que fuera a ganar-Comento jovial, con tono que incitaba al rubio al reto. Desde luego Antonio era una trampa en la que a Arthur no le importaba caer- Además, antes de empezar la apuesta necesito enviar algunas cartas a mis seres queridos, ya sabes, para que no se preocupen.

Arthur medito, mirándole con gesto divertido y luego se dirigió a su escritorio, hizo un gesto para que el español se aproximase y le tendió unos papeles y una pluma.

-Puedes escribir a quien quieras- Aseguro en cuanto tuvo a su "sirviente" al lado y se quedo unos segundos observando como éste agarraba la pluma y se ponía a escribir. Fue entonces cuando se puso detrás de él, acorralándole contra la mesa y le susurro al oído estas palabras que hicieron que un cosquilleo recorriera la columna del ibérico- Estoy deseando tenerte bajo mi mando y hagas todo lo que yo ordene...- Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, como si así diera más énfasis a su advertencia.

Antonio soltó un pequeño gemido tras eso, y miro sonrojado hacia atrás. Arthur ya se había apartado e iba hacia la puerta por lo que no oyó ese jadeo del español de molestia y de deseo. De todas formas intento parecer normal cuando el rubio se dio media vuelta y le habló antes de irse.

\- Tienes unos minutos para escribir tus cartas, dos de mis hombres serán los encargados de entregarlas y advertir a tus seres queridos de que estas bajo mi poder. Luego vendré a por ti y empezara la apuesta.- Su voz sonó autoritaria y no dejo que Antonio le contradijese. Cerro la puerta tras él, dejando descolocado a Antonio y escribiendo las cartas a todo correr.

Desde luego, el Gran Imperio Español no sabía que se acababa de meter en la mismísima boca del lobo...

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí :) A partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner más calentitas... Ustedes ya me entienden 7w7**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia para las cosas que le hará hacer Iggy a Toño? ¿A que personas escribirá España? ¿Irá alguna en su ayuda o dejaran que se quede en las manos del inglés?**

 **Para cualquier cosa, duda o lo que sea, será aceptado con amor y respondido lo antes posible~**

 **Un abrazote y hasta el próximo capitulo, criaturiilass ;)**


	4. Primera lección: Amo

**Hola :D**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto, al final me fui de vacaciones sin haber publicado. Lamento muchísimo la espera, no volverá a pasar...Esperemos :,) De todas formas así se mantiene la intriga (?) *escondiéndome cual ninja tras una hoja***

 **En fin, Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque estaría bien...¿Verdad?¿VERDAD?**

 **Advertencias: Toño va ha ser sometido, ustedes ya me entienden~**

 **Ya no les/las entretengo más, aquí tienen el cuarto capitulo y espero que lo disfruten ;)**

Antonio movió lo mas rápido que pudo la plumilla sobre el papel, sabia perfectamente que Arthur le habría dejado solo unos pocos minutos para escribir a sus seres queridos y advertir sobre esa larga ausencia que se avecinaba. ¿Qué por qué había acepado aquello? Pues porque no pensaba rendirse y eso quería que le quedase claro al inglés. Quería demostrarle que aunque le fuera a torturar durante un mes entero, él podía aguantar sin problema. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba...Quizá si hubiera otra razón por la que había decidido ofrecer ese reto al rubio...

Levanto la mirada sobresaltado cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse y encontrarse con que el pirata ya había vuelto ¿En serio? ¡Pero si solo le había dejado cinco minutos! Antonio bufó, pero tampoco replico, con las cartas que había escrito seguro que era suficiente.

\- ¿Ya has acabado? Mira que eres lento, ni que hubiera tanta gente que te echara de menos. Seguro que esto será como unas vacaciones para ellos.

\- Sí, ya las tengo, no me seas cagaprisas, coña- Dijo el español mostrándole los tres sobres- Dudo que sea como unas vacaciones para ellos, a diferencia de ti, hay gente que me espera y depende de mi, ¿sabes?- Comento con orgullo, ofendiéndose un poco por el comentario anterior del rubio.

-Tsk, como tú digas...¿A quienes has escrito?

-Pues mira; una para Francis, las cosas no van muy bien con él, pero quizá se preocupe además que seguro que Gilbert esta con él y así se enteran los dos; A Felipito, es mi rey, que necesita estar enterado de lo que hago, aunque no se para qué ya que el tío no hace gran cosa, solo sus consejeros, él, desde luego ya se ha desentendido del tema y...

-¿Ves que me importe la situación de tu reino?- Comento Arthur frotándose la sien- ¿Y la otra?

-Eso es privado.

El inglés sonrió con malicia, seguro que era para "Romanito de su vida". Por alguna razón a Arthur no le agradaba el chaval y mucho menos la actitud del castaño para tratar a éste. Siempre pendiente de él, de todos sus caprichitos y hablando de ese italiano constantemente. Pffff, que molesto.

-Ya me puedo imaginar para quien es- Bufo, sin tan siquiera intentar ocultar el desprecio en sus palabras- Venga, anda, dame las cartas.

El castaño hizo un puchero y le tendió los tres sobres. Arthur los metió en el bolsillo de su casaca para luego más tarde darselos a dos de sus subordinados para que estos lo entregasen a sus respectivos destinatarios. Tanto el Español como el inglés se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Un silencio que fue como la firma del pacto que acababan de hacer

-Y ahora...¿Y ahora que harás conmigo?- Antonio lo pregunto de repente, queriendo romper esa incomodidad que le producía el no decir nada por mucho tiempo. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y aunque su voz sonó un tanto insegura, lo que de verdad sentía era pura curiosidad. Pero claro, eso era algo que jamás el español admitiría y mucho menos demostraría. El inglés soltó una pequeña carcajada confiada. Pobre e ingenuo Anthony.

-Pues estaba a punto de comentártelo, tengo algunas normas que quiero que cumplas mientras estés bajo mi poder, no quiero perros mal educados en mi navío.- El ibérico le miro molesto pero él prosiguió hablando- Mientras estés a bordo de mi barco harás todo lo que yo te diga sin refunfuñar, te dirigirás a mi como capitán, aunque amo o señor también me vale...

-¿Y "cejotas de mierda" no te vale? Te pega más, querido.

Arthur hizo una mueca y chasqueo la lengua, como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera la mayor ordinariez que hubiese escuchado nunca, pero luego volvió a tener ese gesto burlón en su rostro.

-Créeme, si yo digo que me vas a llamar así, es que lo vas a hacer. Y ahora deja que siga con mis normas, no es de buena educación interrumpir a alguien mientras habla.

-¡Pero si tu...!- Antonio estaba a punto de reprocharle que un pirata que se pasaba todos los días del año robando no era el más indicado para hablar de modales, pero el rubio pasaba de su cara olímpicamente, literalmente, el tío no cerro el pico hasta terminar de decir sus exigencias.

-Como iba diciendo, te dirigirás a mi de esa manera, deberás hacer toda tarea que te encomiende, por muy pesada que sea, y venir aquí todas noches para que te dé las ordenes para el día siguiente. No quiero jaleos, asique evítate las gilipolleces- Advirtió mientras se acercaba con paso distraído-Creo que eso es todo... de momento. Quizá se me ocurra algo más ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que podrás cumplirlas?

\- No parece muy complicado, estoy seguro de que podré soportarlo y entonces serás tu el que tendrá que obedecerme a mi. Ya no volverás a molestarme, Arturito- El tono de Antonio era retador y confiado e incluso se permitió sonreír orgulloso. Estaba muy seguro de que no iba a perder ante ese trato. Aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver la mirada altiva de Arthur y ese brillo que tenían aquellas esmeraldas que le observaban cada vez más de cerca.

-Pues ya estas empezando con muy mal pie, Anthony...-Comento el rubio con una risilla y apartando con insultante delicadeza algunos mechones castaños que caían por la frente contraria. Él otro evito el contacto- Estas incumpliendo la primera norma que te he puesto.

Antonio intento hacer memoria. ¿Pero que mierda? ¿Aquello ya había comenzado? Porras, tenía que haberse apuntado las normas de ese bastardo. Se quedo mirando a Arthur mientras pensaba en que puñetas era lo primero que le dijo hasta que dio con la solución: El muy cabrito quería que le llamase capitán. ¡A él!

El británico se quedo expectante, observando con detenimiento como el español se esforzaba por recordar. Seguro que ya se había olvidado, el castaño era así de despistado y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ternura por él. Definitivamente, Antonio solo era un niño grande bastante ingenuo. Se relamió los labios con gesto goloso, aproximando su boca a la oreja de su sirviente para hablarle con voz autoritaria y algo ronca.

-Vaya, ¿acaso no me estabas escuchando, marinero? ¿No sabes como tienes que llamarme?

-Cla-claro que lo se...-Refunfuño el castaño, revolviéndose incomodo y apartándose unos pasos hacia atrás. No estaba muy seguro de sí quería llamarle aquello a ese estúpido de pelo color oro- Jamás se me olvidaría como tengo que llamarle...Mi capitán...

Arthur ladeo la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba como el otro retrocedía como un conejo ante el depredador. Ladeo su sonrisa, dejando ver esas perlas que tenía por dientes y avanzo de nuevo hacia el español. Reprimió una carcajada cuando al agarrarle por la cintura y atraerle más a su cuerpo éste se tenso nervioso, evitando su mirada. Vaya, definitivamente someter al español iba a ser muy interesante, incluso parecía avergonzado y todo. Tan tierno...

-No, no, no, Darling, se me ha ocurrido que cuando estemos los dos a solas debería llamarme amo. Un perro debe saber quien es su dueño. ¿No crees?

-...Eso ...no es justo- Balbuceo Toño, intentando reprimir sus ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la geta al inglés al notar que éste iba metiendo sus manos por la camiseta, acariciando descaradamente su torso- Jamás te llamaré tal cosa- Farfullo.

-Well, eso habrá que verlo. De momento tienes que ser obediente- El británico empezó a desabrochar la camiseta contraria, ignorando los jadeos de molestia y los débiles intentos españoles de apartarle- Te recuerdo que sí no haces lo que yo te digo perderás la apuesta y todo lo tuyo pasará a ser mío- Su tono se volvió más malicioso- Imagina lo que podría hacer a tus territorios...O a Romanito~

-¡Ni se te ocurra, maldito!- Explotó. Levanto su puño con furia, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en el rostro a su captor, pero la trayectoria de su golpe fue parada por la mano de Arthur. Maldición, solo unos centímetros más y ese inglés lo hubiese lamentado. El rubio agarro de la muñeca a su prisionero y le obligo a darse la vuelta, retorciendo de forma dolorosa el brazo contrario e inmovilizándole.- ¡Argh! ¡Como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Lovino..!- España estaba furioso y a pesar del dolor, intento forcejear con el británico. Nadie metía a su querido Romano y salía indemne de ello.

-No tiene porque pasarle nada a tu querido sirviente si haces todo lo que te mando, a no ser que quieras que él ocupe tu lugar. Aunque visto lo visto, creo que eso no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?- Como respuesta, Antonio se paralizo, recordando que todo aquello pertenecía a una apuesta (que por cierto tenia que ganar), y asintió débilmente- Bien, en ese caso volveremos a empezar- Le dio media vuelta y ambos de miraron a los ojos. En las orbes del Ibérico solo se podía ver reproche mientras el otro elevaba su barbilla para así conseguir un mejor ángulo del sensual cuello que le invitaba a devorarlo y marcarlo como suyo. Sonrió gatunamente al contemplar las pequeñas marcas que le hizo la noche anterior- ¿Cómo debes llamarme, spaniard dog?

Antonio se sentía muy humillado y titubeo antes de decir una sola palabra. Como odiaba que se riera de él, que le usase como un juguete que pudiera usar a su antojo, pero tenía que resistir, después de todo solo sería un mes...Un largo y fastidioso mes sin poder ir a su casa y disfrutar del calor de los suyos.

-... Amo...- Murmuro casi inaudiblemente, cabizbajo.

-What? No te oí, ¿quizá tenga que hacerte hablar más alto?-Arthur bajo hasta el cuello bronceado, dando pequeñas lamidas sobre los chupetones que marcaban al español como suyo mientras olfateaba cerca del lóbulo de la oreja y bajaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna contrarias. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para reprimir la carcajada al sentir como el español pegaba un respingo por el repentino contacto en sus partes- Quiero oírte decirlo más alto...-Ronroneo, acariciando por encima de la tela de los pantalones que, para su beneficio, estaban ajustados a cada provocadora curva de su presa.

\- Mhhhhhh...-La mente de Antonio se empezaba a nublar, casi sin tener ningún pensamiento en claro ¿Por qué cada roce de esas manos frías sobre su cuerpo le hacían sentir tan extraño? Y lo peor es que se veía incapaz de huir, las piernas le temblaban y ese carácter suyo tan pasional se estaba empezando a despertar. Una voz le decía que aquello estaba mal, que era su enemigo, pero algo e impedía retirarse y no estaba seguro si se trataba solo de su orgullo- Ya...Ya lo he di-dicho antes...- Intentaba sonar tranquilo, que ninguno de los besos y caricias que le estaba brindando el inglés le afectaba. Lastima que Arthur le conociera demasiado bien y supiera como aprovecharse de lo sensible que era Antonio en ciertas zonas.

-Y lo dirás cuantas veces quiera- sentenció divertido, apretando un poco con sus dedos en la parte baja de los testículos de Toño, haciéndole soltar el aire en un ronco gemido de frustración. Con la mano que tenia libre, y que había estado paseándose por el torso español en todo momento, volvió a aferrarse a la cadera contraria y le acerco aún más. Le encantaba sentir esa calidez cerca de él, calentándole y excitándole con tan solo sentir ese fuego que el castaño provocaba en su persona. Si por él hubiese sido, le hubiera hecho suyo en ese justo instante, pero le apetecía jugar un poco más con los nervios de su sirviente.- No quería tener que castigarte pero me veo obligado a hacerlo ya que hoy no pareces muy obediente-Dijo, apartándose bruscamente del otro cuerpo y recibiendo una mirada de confusión y suplica por parte de Toño- Ve hacia el escritorio- ordenó fingiendo seriedad.

Antonio notó como de repente el inglés se había alejado, dejándole sin esas caricias que, aunque eran frías, no podía evitar que le calentasen contrastando con la temperatura de su cuerpo. Porras ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¡Esto no era más que una tortura! ¿Qué demonios hacía disfrutándolo? Se lamento internamente, ni siquiera podía controlar sus propias sensaciones...

Con lentitud y con muy mala gana, se aproximo al escritorio hasta estar justo delante del enorme mueble. El británico no tardo en encontrarse de nuevo delante suyo, y sin ninguna palabra y para su sorpresa, le agarro de las muñecas, le dio media vuelta y le estampo contra la mesa. Ahora estaba vulnerable, con Arthur justo a su espalda, bajando de nuevo una de sus manos a sus pantalones. Esta vez se removió nervioso, la ágil mano se estaba colando por sus pantalones rozando su miembro. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Vaya, así me gusta, que estés sumiso ante tu amo. Aunque...- Arthur lamio la nuca contraria, queriendo escuchar más a su sirviente- Que te portes bien ahora no te va a librar de tu castigo. Un perro siempre tiene que ser obediente.

Un escalofrió se apodero de Antonio cuando noto que la mano libre del rubio viajaba hasta uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacaba algo, sin detener los constantes roces superficiales a su miembro, haciendo que su pene se despertase (aún no sabía como) lentamente. ¿Que tenía pensado ese psicópata? Porque tratándose de Arthur de nada bueno se trataba.

-Arthur...yo...¡Ahhh!- Grito debido a la sorpresa que le produjo que de un tirón, con la mano que tenia el británico dentro de sus pantalones, los bajase de sopetón hasta el suelo. Inconscientemente dio un brinco hacia el escritorio en un vano intento de escapar de las garras de Arthur, pero este apego más su cuerpo al del español, dejándole imposible la capacidad de ir a algún lado- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Gimoteo intentando ver que era lo que había cogido el inglés. Como respuesta, Arthur le golpeo con ese objeto en una de sus redondeadas y bien formadas nalgas. Escocia mucho- ¡Aghh!

Por el sonido que hizo al chocar contra su piel y el característico dolor que causaba dicho instrumento, Antonio no tardo en averiguar que el objeto que había cogido su captor era nada más y nada menos que un látigo. "Sádico de mierda" Murmuro aguantando las ganas de soltar un alarido cuando éste le golpeo de nuevo.

-No te reprimas, grita para mi- Dijo el anglosajón mientras iba colando una pierna entre las de Antonio e iba bajando la mano que no agarraba el látigo por el torso semi-descubierto del español, haciendo una especie de camino hasta llegar de nuevo al enorme miembro. No le sorprendió encontrarlo casi erecto- Eres un masoquista, ¿acaso te gusta el castigo que te estoy brindando?- Toco levemente la punta, estaba lubricada ya por pre semen y el español movió las caderas hacía sus dedos, en busca de más contacto. Arthur aparto la mano y le dio otro latigazo- Pareces un poco desesperado...¿Por que no le dices a tu amo lo que quieres?

Antonio se mordió el labio, impotente ante aquella situación. Su pene palpitaba de la más pura necesidad, casi hasta le dolía más que las caricias de aquel instrumento de tortura. Y lo peor es que sentía que su mente se empezaba nublar, ardiendo en la más absoluta pasión, deseando que el rubio acabase de una vez aquel estúpido castigo y sofocase aquel fuego que le devoraba por dentro. Pero claro, él era Antonio y ese bastardo que estaba atrás suyo era Arthur, su orgullo le impedía pedir nada que viniese de manos inglesas. Antes se pudriría.

Arthur sonrió de lado, no esperaba menos del carácter indomable de su eterno enemigo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder asique volvió a dar otro latigazo, esta vez algo más fuerte que los otros. El ibérico no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor que lleno de satisfacción al inglés. Volvió a colar su mano entre la camisa y agarro uno de los pezones con rudeza mientras que con el mango del látigo recogía un poco de la sangre que brotaba del las heridas que le había causado. Luego acaricio la entrada con el objeto.

\- Esto ayudara a dilatar, ¿no crees?

\- Estas enfermo, Krikland...-Jadeó Antonio. Notaba como lentamente le iba penetrando con el mango de cuero. Era demasiado ancho pero el inglés lo metió de repente, sin que lo esperase- ¡Ahhhh!

La boca de Arthur mordisqueo levemente la nuca del español mientras que su mano pellizcaba y acariciaba el pezón, ya estaba erecto asique paso al otro. Sentía el cuerpo contrario temblar debajo suyo, quizá de dolor ¿o quizá de placer contenido? Eso jamás lo sabría ya que el orgullo de Antonio no lo permitiría. Aún así conocía lo suficiente a Toño como para saber que se estaba muriendo de ganas de correrse. Bajo su mano, le encantaba hacerlo de forma lenta, insinuante para que el otro se desesperase. Le encantaba causar ese tipo de desesperación al español.

-Te daré lo que quieres- Dijo de forma altiva, quitando el mango del látigo del interior de su presa y tirándolo lejos. Antonio suspiro de alivio cuando lo retiro- Pero antes quiero que supliques por ello, sino no tendrás tu premio.

Toño abrió los ojos como platos, alarmado. Seguro que Arthur era capaz de dejarle ahí sin haber acabado. Su entrepierna rogaba, llevaba ya unos cuantos minutos deseando venirse pero el astuto inglés no hacía más que darle placer a plazos haciendo solo que el nerviosismo y su erección aumentasen. Entrecerró los ojos cuando las dos pálidas manos agarraron su miembro y pasaron a masturbarle de forma pausada. A ese ritmo no llegaría a ninguna parte y gimió suplicante, balanceando sus caderas hacia el miembro del inglés. Se sorprendió al sentir que estaba casi o más duro que él mismo. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar entonces tan tranquilo? De todas formas Arthur se aparto un poco, soltando una risilla.

-Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer, Darling. Es tu ultima oportunidad...

El bufido de Antonio le hizo sonreír ¿Suplicaría? Él mismo empezaba a dudarlo después de unos cuantos segundos en los que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Su propio miembro estaba empezando a necesitar atención, pero él era más frio y calculador que el buen país de la pasión.

-Amo...Por favor...-Las palabras se escaparon de su boca sin saber siquiera como. Solo quería que toda aquella tortura acabará.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Arthur desabrochase su pantalón y lo bajase lo justo para poner rozarlo con el trasero de Antonio. Agarro ambas piernas y lo recostó sobre el escritorio, dándole la vuelta de golpe y hambriento por devorar de una buena vez a ese terco que le volvía loco. El ibérico no pudo evitar que un jadeo de sorpresa abandonase sus labios cuando se encontró tumbado sobre el mueble y con Arthur encima suyo, sosteniéndole las piernas y apoyándolas sobre sus hombros.

El pirata observo unas milésimas el rostro sudado bajo su cuerpo, como esos labios carnosos se entreabrían como provocándole para que los mordiera y los tomará, cosa que no tardo en hacer mientras metía su miembro en el cálido interior de Antonio. Las embestidas fueron certeras desde el primer momento. Le encantaba oír los gemidos del hispano siendo acallados por el beso y de como éste intentaba tener el control. Obviamente, él no lo permitió.

Separaron sus bocas para tomar aire. Un hilo de saliva los unía y Antonio no podía parar de suspirar y repetir el nombre de Arthur mientras se movían salvajemente. Ya no parecían humanos sino un par de fieras buscando en todo momento saciar su sed se lujuria con cada embestida y cada roce pasional que se brindaban. Antonio clavo las uñas sobre la madera con el fin de sentir que todo aquello era real y no un sueño. Los jadeos no cesaban mientras el ritmo, junto con el calor, aumentaba. El rubio se recostó un poco más sobre el castaño, ladeándolo un poco para llegar a ese punto que hacia enloquecer a su compañero. No tardo en encontrarlo a juzgar por los jadeos de este rogando por más.

Sentía como su miembro se iba endureciendo en el interior del español. Era obvio que no tardaría en venirse, asique volvió a tomar los labios contrarios, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, saboreando ese sabor que solo Antonio podía brindarle. Porque era suyo y solo suyo, cosa que le iba a demostrar en los próximos días que estuvieran juntos.

Por su lado, Toño ya no podía más. Cada movimiento que hacia el inglés le hacia rozar el cielo. Quizá luego se arrepentiría, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar ahí, con Arthur, disfrutando de ese acto tan intimo que solo compartían ellos dos. Nadie le hacia sentir todas esas sensaciones, ya fueran malas o buenas. En esos momentos, para él, solo existía Arthur.

-Please...Repítelo, una vez más- El anglosajón estaba al limite y agarro con brusquedad el miembro del español- Córrete para mí..

-Ahhh!...ah...Amo...Ahhhh! ¡P-por favor!

Solo con oír aquello, Arthur llego al orgasmo y segundos después, al sentir que su interior se llenaba de ese cálido liquido, Antonio. Los dos jadeaban, daban grandes bocanadas de aire mientras el rubio salía del ibérico y se ponía al lado suyo. Nunca lo diría, pero le encantaba cuando terminaban de tener sexo y le tenía ahí, a su lado, con claras marcas de que era suyo y de nadie más. Esos momentos en que podía ver como era el español en verdad.

Antonio tenia los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba controlar sus pulsaciones. Demonios, aquello había sido jodidamente intenso. ¡Incluso le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar el nombre de su enemigo...! Espera...Mierda...Le había llamado "amo" y no una vez, sino varias. ¿¡Pero se puede saber que coño le pasaba!? Ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la vista debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que el inglés se incorporó y se puso de pie, colocándose los pantalones y parte de sus ropas. Miró al sonrojado español que ni siquiera osaba a mirarle. Vaya, si no fuera Antonio quizás incluso habría pensado que estaba ruborizado. Se aproximo a su rostro y sonrió internamente al notar como éste se estremecía apenas sentir su aliento cerca de su rostro. Beso su frente y luego añadió con voz divertida:

-Muy buen chico, hoy te has comportado~- Removió los cabellos castaños mientras este abría los ojos y le miraba con clara molestia- Como primera tarea, tendrás que recoger este estropicio. Mira como lo has dejado todo. Recógelo y cuando acabes sal a cubierta para que te de más tareas, mientras tanto iré dando las cartas.

El ibérico solo se limito a matarlo en su imaginación, nuevas torturas dignas de la inquisición pasaron por su cabeza cuando Arthur abandono el cuarto y le dejo ahí solo. Suspiro, la verdad es que el escritorio había quedado hecho un asco: Las cosas por le suelo, papeles alborotados y semen del ibérico sobre la mesa...Volvió a sonrojarse. Eso solo había sido el comienzo de su primer día, ¿Qué le iban a aguardar los próximos? Tan solo de pensarlo le entraron escalofríos a la vez que las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraban sin control. Debía de estar enfermo, sí eso tenía que ser, trataba de convencerse Toño mientras se levantaba y empezaba, tan rápido como podía a limpiar la estancia. ¿De verdad iba a aguantar tanto tiempo a ese ritmo?

Mientras, fuera en la cubierta Arthur sacaba de su casaca las tres cartas y se las entregaba a dos de sus hombres más leales. Seguro que para dentro de unos días estarían entregadas, de eso no cabía duda.

-Dádselas en persona, no quiero errores con el reparto, ¿habéis entendido?

-¡Sí, mi capitán!- Los dos piratas asintieron, dispuestos a cumplir las ordenes de su superior. Al rato ya había cogido una barca y remaban a toda velocidad. El puerto más cercano no quedaba muy lejos.

Arthur miro a la lejanía mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro borrándola en cuanto se dio cuenta a que esa sonrisa se debía que estaba pensando en Anthony. No sabía por qué pero la simple presencia del imperio español en su barco hacia que unas descargar eléctricas fluyeran por todo su cuerpo, dándole esa sensación de que podía comerse el mundo. Seguro que se debía a que se sentía superior...Sí, eso debía ser... Porque el no sentía nada por nada ni por nadie, solo por él... Eso era algo que tenia claro...O eso creía...

 **Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo. Repito que siento la espera, peo hasta los genios tienen vacaciones :D...Ok, no xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia revew, que anima mucho y me encanta conocer vuestra opinión. En el siguiente capitulo aparecerán los que reciben las cartas ¿Llegaran todas se perderá alguna por el camino? ¿Qué harán los que las reciban? ¿Aguantara Antonio?**

 **Eso ya se verá ;D**

 **Que lo paséis bien y nos leemos pronto, muchos saludos y abrazos :)**


	5. Tesoro oculto

**Llevo un montón de meses sin actualizar esta historia y de verdad que lo lamento mucho. Pero intentare compensar, buscare algún momento de mi agenda para actualizar (no tan seguido como al principio) pero tampoco tan tarde como lo he hecho. Perdónenme *pucherito de perro abandonado***

 **(Hetalia no me pertenece, es de su autor y lo segura siendo por mucho mucho tiempo)**

 **Bien, pues ya disculpada, espero que les guste este capitulo ;)**

Antonio se incorporó de encima del escritorio, no sin sentir una punzada en su trasero y espalda. Daba igual las veces que hiciera ese acto, nunca se acostumbraría a ese dolor de ser tomado por la fuerza (por mucho que lo disfrutase mientras lo hacía). Además, las heridas que tenia en el trasero a causa del látigo le hicieron soltar una pequeña maldición dirigida a la madre de cierto rubio.

Con esfuerzo, se coloco la ropa dignamente, intentando ignorar el escozor y la sensación de orgullo herido mientras recogía las cosas que habían caído del enorme mueble. Estaba realmente preocupado de lo que pasaría en los días venideros. Esto solo había sido una pequeña muestra de todo lo que podía hacerle Arthur y ,por un momento, dudo de poder vencer a semejante maniaco; sobretodo, cuando al recoger el látigo, le invadieron unos terribles temblores sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Respiro hondo e intento tranquilizarse. Él era Antonio Fernández Carriedo, desde luego que iba a superar eso. Lo haría por Romano, por su familia, por sus amigos y por él mismo. Tenía que demostrar que a él nadie le pisoteaba... Pero había algo que le asustaba, algo que quizá no tenia nada que ver con lo que pudiera pasarle, al menos, no físicamente. Un terror interno que tenía que ver con sus propios sentimientos, los cuales aún no acababa de entender ni él mismo, haciendo que en esos momentos se considerase un extraño... Sobretodo cuando se dejaba poseer por el inglés. Algo malo tenia que estar pasándole a Antonio, o eso al menos era lo que pensaba mientras terminaba de colocarlo todo. El como se aceleraban sus pulsaciones con su presencia, ese olor a té que invadía sus fosas nasales al tenerlo tan cerca que casi podía sentir como le faltaba el aire, ese estremecimiento con cada roce...

-Ok, ok...Cálmate España, no es nada.- Se dijo a sí mismo, dándose ánimos mientras se dirigía a la puerta no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo al camarote para ver si estaba algo fuera de lugar. Agarro con decisión el pomo poniendo la vista al frente con orgullo- Solo es el odio que sientes por ese despreciable. Solo es un mes...-Se auto convenció saliendo al exterior.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando, ya fuera, los rayos del sol cayeron sobre sus ojos como una lupa debido a que había estado encerrado desde ayer en una bodega oscura y mugrienta. Unos segundos más tarde pudo entrecerrar los ojos y divisar a su alrededor, donde piratas de la peor calaña se movían de un lado para otro de la cubierta; algunos mirándole burlonamente o sugerentemente y otros simplemente evitando el contacto visual por miedo. No tardo en divisar al rubio entre tantos hombres. En comparación con ellos, Arthur parecía muy poca cosa, como si no tuviera que ver nada con ellos. Estaba limpio, la tez clara que contrastaba con la casaca roja que llevaba encima, de un color tan intenso e impecable que por un momento el español pensó que eso era más dañino para sus ojos que los propios rayos del sol. Más que un pirata se asemejaba más a un ángel inmaculado y puro.

No parecía capaz de ser capitán de aquellos tipos capaces de vender a su madre, parecía más bien un caballero de buenos modales y amable... Pero bueno, así eran las cosas para Antonio, que bien sabía que ese inglés, que ahora estaba mirando el horizonte tranquilamente absorto en sus pensamientos y que aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ibérico, era peor que una tempestad en el triangulo de las bermudas.

Se acerco lentamente, poniéndose al lado de su rubio enemigo, mirando ese punto al frente que parecía unir cielo y mar en uno. No dijo ni una palabra, sabia perfectamente que a Arthur le encantaba observar el precioso océano que les rodeaba, cosa que compartían. La brisa marina mecía los cabellos de ambos de forma suave mientras ellos observaban con tranquilidad a la nada, como si no les importase la presencia del otro. De hecho, ese silencio que había entre los dos hombres era relajante, como si no hicieran falta palabras para que se entendieran. Aunque esa magia se rompió cuando, súbitamente, Antonio escucho esa voz que le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y de esa falsa quimera de calma. Para su desgracia, por mucha imaginación que tuviera, aquello seguía siendo un barco inglés.

-Vaya, veo que ya has limpiado lo que ensuciaste en mi camarote. O al menos eso espero, era un trabajo fácil para empezar.- Arthur se dirigió al español con sarcasmo, volviendo a parecer aquella sabandija que era- Prepárate porque eso solo ha sido el calentamiento...- se aproximo a su nuevo sirviente con gesto altivo mientras el otro simplemente se limitaba a encogerse.

Era solo un acto reflejo, el tener cerca al inglés hacia que cada célula de su cuerpo se erizase, y al escuchar esas palabras de boca del rubio , no pudo evitar pensar que se lo iba a hacer ahí mismo, que lo tomaría en plena cubierta. Arthur era capaz y un sentimiento de pánico invadió a Antonio cuando noto el roce de las manos contrarias a un lado.

-Jajajajaj pareces un poco tenso, Spain. -Río, volviendo a su posición inicial, al parecer solo quería coger un cubo que había estado en todo momento ahí. Se lo tendió al español- Well, para comenzar quiero que limpies cada rincón del barco. Quiero que brille tanto que la gente pueda verse reflejado en el.

-¿Estas flipando?- Antonio arqueo una ceja con incredulidad, cogiendo el cubo- Este barco es inmenso, ¡tardaré horas! Además... El agua ni siquiera esta limpia- Señalo asqueado.

-Entonces será mejor que vayas moviendo ese precioso culo que tienes y empieces a limpiar. Lo quiero limpio antes de que se ponga el sol.

-P-pero...

-A no ser que quieras ser castigado de nuevo- Contuvo una sonrisa cuando vio a Toño sonrojarse y hacer un puchero, que si bien quería mostrar enfado, al rubio le pareció adorable- Y bien, tu decides, nos vemos en unas horas.

El ex capitán observo con indignación como la casaca roja de su captor se alejaba, balanceándose con cada imponente paso. Cuando Arthur se encerró de nuevo en su camarote, soltó un enorme suspiro con el fin de deshacerse de las ganas de entrar y ahorcarle con sus propias manos... Todo sería más bonito así...

Pero él era un hombre de palabra, no haría ni una sola locura en aquel barco mientras durara la apuesta, por lo que busco un trapo cualquiera, se arrodillo cual sirvienta, remojo la bayeta (sucia como ella sola, con manchas de grasa y vete tú a saber) y la remojo en ese agua con apariencia de estar estancada. Era asqueroso, pero su determinación hacia que reprimiera las arcadas que le daba ese olor nauseabundo.

El sol golpeaba duro, se notaba que estaban en el sur del Atlántico, aunque eso a Antonio le hacia animarse. Le hacia pensar que tampoco debía de estar tan lejos de su tierra, además que prefería mil veces el calor que pasar frio como un gilipollas, como Arthur, por ejemplo. Soltó una risilla divertida mientras limpiaba al imaginarse a un malhumorado Inglaterra empapado hasta el apellido y desarreglado.

Limpió la cubierta unas pocas horas, solo le quedaba una pequeña porción para poder pasar al interior del barco pero, para su desgracia, uno de esos gorilas le tiro el cubo, manchando de nuevo el suelo que había limpiado ya y empapándole un poco las rodillas. Carcajadas de los piratas inundaron sus oídos. Cinco para ser más exactos, contando con el desgraciado que le había fastidiado.

-¡Hey, anda con más cuidado!- Regaño desde el suelo, colocando de nuevo el cubo para que no siguiera saliendo agua- ¡Acababa de limpiar todo esto!

\- Jajajaj Pues lo vuelves a limpiar- La voz de ese pirata era ronca y su boca estaba mellada debido al escorbuto- Ser la putita del capitán no te hace mejor que nosotros, españolito.

-¿Perdona?- Antonio se levanto indignado para plantar cara a ese tipo que, le si bien sacaba dos cabezas, al castaño pero no le intimidaba- Yo no soy la putita de nadie. Exijo una disculpa en estos momentos- Hablaba de forma seria e intimidante pero esos piratas volvieron a reír divertidos. España frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Si no eres la putita de Krikland entonces no entiendo a que venían tantos jadeos y gemidos... ¿Será que entonces el capitán no te da lo que necesitas?- El tipo ese se acerco peligrosamente a Toño con cara de lujuria mientras los demás le apoyaban la gracia.- En ese caso, yo te podría consolar, españolito...

-Más quisieras, majo- Toño dio un paso atrás tomando una posición defensiva junto con una sonrisa amenazante. Se aparto con desprecio del tacto del pirata- Yo no soy la putita de nadie y mucho menos de tu capitán o alguno de tu calaña. Es que ni con un palo me atrevería a tocaros si no es para golpearos repetidas veces. Cosa que hare en caso de que no controles tu lengua en mi presencia- Alego agachándose a por el cubo y aproximarse desafiante al gorila que tenia de frente antes de irse- Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a trabajar en vez de gastar el tiempo con un holgazán como tú, que ni modales tiene para disculparse por algo que ha hecho mal. Me repugnáis.

Los piratas se quedaron unos segundos boquiabiertos. No se esperaban esa contestación por parte del español y mucho menos ante uno de los más peligrosos de la tripulación, que le miraba perplejo, shockeado porque alguien tan pequeño en comparación, hubiera tenido los cojones para retarle de esa manera.

-¡Mira con lo que te ha salido el enano, George!- Grito divertido uno de los piratas que había visto todo lo sucedido- ¡Te ha hecho Jaque Mate!

Y era cierto, cualquiera en el lugar de Antonio habría salido corriendo después de haber tenido la osadía de responder de tan mala manera a un pirata tan sanguinario, pero ahí estaba el ex-capitán, solo a unos pocos metros, con agua nueva y limpiando despreocupadamente uno de los trozo de suelo que le quedaba por limpiar. No había ni un solo atisbo de miedo o de temblor en su rostro y cuerpo, cosa que hizo enfurecer aun más al tal George que apretaba los dientes de pura ira.

Por un momento pensó en ir y machacar a ese castaño, pero sabia perfectamente que ese acto tendría consecuencias, por lo que dio media refunfuñando mientras los cuatro piratas que habían estado observando la escena cuchicheaban entre ellos, sorprendidos del coraje de Antonio y preguntándose el por qué George, hombre de los mas mezquinos y asquerosos de aquel navío, había dejado que saliera inmune.

-Esto no quedará así...- Farfullo para sí mismo mientras todos volvían a lo suyo y el español se quedaba no muy lejos, de rodillas, limpiando como llevaba haciendo horas.

Antonio se lamentaba interiormente. Quizá no tenía que haber hablado tanto y ganarse ya tan pronto la enemistad de los demás tripulantes, pero si es que algo caracterizaba a nuestro español era que tenía una mecha muy corta cuando se trataba de injusticias. Menos mal que se pudo controlar y todo quedo en palabras, porque de haber llegado a las manos, seguro que Arthur se lo habría echo pagar de muy mala manera.

Desde luego, iba a ser un mes muy largo...

El día trascurrió lentamente, las pocas veces que se vieron Arthur y Antonio, no se dirigieron ninguna palabra que no fuera un insulto a modo de desagradable saludo

-Cejotas hijo de perra...

-Loser spaniard.

Contadas veces Arthur salió de su camarote. Solo daba unas pocas ordenes, se fijaba de que se cumplieran y todo siguiera en orden, y luego volvía a su camarote, donde se quedo hasta que por fin cayo la noche sobre el barco. Eso hizo que Antonio se diera cuenta de que su ahora capitán era un tipo muy extraño y solitario, nada que ver con él, que cuando podía ayudaba a su tripulación o se divertía hablando con ellos...Lastima que ya no tuviera ni tripulación, ni barco para salir de esa pesadilla.

Tampoco le sorprendió al español que aquellos piratas tuvieran miedo al hablar con su capitán, quizá esa era la razón por la que estaba solo, y no era de extrañar. Ese carácter tan sarcástico e hiriente, esa prepotencia con la que hablaba, esa peligrosidad tan conocida. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba al castaño, algo que por muchas vueltas que le diera no encontraba que era. Nah, seguro que no era importante.

Cuando por fin termino de lavar el ultimo rincón del barco (a excepción del camarote del capitán ya que se lo habían restringido) se dejo caer en el suelo, boca arriba y con la lengua fuera. Sonrió triunfal ¡Había conseguido sobrevivir al primer día de trabajos forzosos! Casi le daban ganas hasta de llorar de felicidad y dar saltos de emoción, pero no disponía de las suficientes energías para hacerlo, por lo que permaneció allí tumbado hasta que el grumete fue a buscarle y a decirle que ya estaba la cena lista.

-Sí, ahora voy- Sonrió amigablemente Antonio, incorporándose y siguiendo al chaval por donde le indicaba- ¡Tengo un hambre feroz!- Exclamo, exagerando cada rasgo de su rostro. El niño se limito a reír suavemente y a acompañar al ibérico.

A Toño no le caerían bien los piratas, pero otra cosa eran los niños los cuales sacaban lo mejor de él. En ese momento no pudo evitar que la imagen de Romano surcase su mente, aunque Romano ya no era un pequeño como el joven español se empeñaba a recordar.

-Ainssss como pasa el tiempo...

-What?- El grumete le miro extrañado por el comentario salido de la nada.- Well, ya hemos llegado, aquí nos darán la ración que nos toca.

-Me parece bien.

El español paso a la gran habitación del interior del barco, aquella que servía de comedor o incluso de dormitorio para algunos de aquellos marineros. Todos al verle pasar para pedir la comida callaron, escudriñándole con la mirada. Antonio no supo como tomárselo, pero tampoco se iba a largar de allí sin llevarse algo a la boca, asique decidió ignorar el echo de que le estaban vigilando y dedicarse a cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, el donde estaba Arthur. No es que esperase encontrare ahí, pero tenía la necesidad de verle por alguna razón. "Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más" pensó mientras cogía el plato que le tendía el grumete después de haber ido a buscar la cena de ambos.

-El capitán no suele venir a cenar- Dijo el pequeño, como adivinando los pensamientos del castaño. Suele estar siempre en su camarote.

-¿Y eso?

El grumete se encogió de hombros mientras tomaban asiento en aquel abarrotado lugar. El ex capitán no encontró más sitio que encima de un barril. Todo estaba demasiado apretado y el olor a humanidad, característico de los barcos, estaba presente. Las charlas que se habían cortado por culpa del castaño se retomaron y pronto una multitud de gritos, historias y charlas inundaron la sala. Ya nadie parecía consciente de la presencia de Antonio, quien devoraba la cena como si de un lobo se tratase.

-Hey, tú, el nuevo- Era uno de los tripulantes que le habían arrastrado y sacado de la bodega- Te reclama el capitán.

-Pego si aúng no he acagbado la cegna- Respondió aún con lo carrillos llenos de comida, que por cierto era repugnante y la pinta también dejaba mucho que desear, pero el hambre es el hambre- Que se espere a que terminé- Dijo tomando otro bocado del pan (si es que se lo podía llamar así a aquel ladrillo)

-¡Ahora!

El español soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada más, se levanto y se dirigió al camarote de Arthur, escuchando a sus espaldas murmullos obscenos preguntándose lo que tendrían ellos dos. ¿Qué qué tenían? Ni el propio castaño sabría responder a eso... Pero eso sí, ese guapito de cara le iba a oír por tratarle como un perro. ¡Ni cenar le dejaba ya! ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar!

Llamo con rudeza a la puerta del camarote, recibiendo un escueto "adelante" del interior. Casi se podía imaginar a Arthur, recostado sobre su asiento, con las piernas sobre el escritorio y con esa sonrisa altanera que tenia siempre que le humillaba. Al entrar, pudo confirmar su teoría.

-Te estaba esperando-Dijo distraídamente, jugando con una daga entre sus manos- Ya pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.

-Pues haber salido, que no te vendría mal mover el culo de esta habitación- Repuso el castaño, sin moverse de la puerta.-Apenas te da el aire, no me extraña que estés tan amargado.

-Noto un poco de reproche en tu voz. ¿Es que acaso me has echado de menos?- Arthur dejo la daga sobre el escritorio, clavando los ojos esmeraldas en su rival. No sonrió divertido al escuchar el bufido de molestia- Ven, siéntate aquí, hombre, que no muerdo.

-Permíteme dudarlo...

Antonio tomo asiento en frente del inglés. Se mostraba frio y distante, no quería hablar más de lo necesario con él. Que le dijera aquello que tuviera que decirle e irse. Prefería mil veces tener que limpiar el barco a que ese descarado rubio se regodease de su situación.

-Bueno, y dime ¿Qué tal tu primer día a bordo de mi precioso navío? Creí decirte bien claro esta mañana que no quería gilipolleces.

-Yo no he hecho nada que incumpliera esa norma.- Respondió rápidamente el ibérico, evitando esa mirada que parecía reprocharle algo, como si se tratase de un perro que a hecho trastadas y es reprendido por su amo. ¿Cómo te has enterado?- El castaño juraría que Arthur no estaba ahí cuando sucedió lo de los piratas.

-No es eso lo que he visto, ni lo que ha llegado a mis oídos. Yo siempre me entero de lo que ocurre en mis dominios- Aseguro confiado- ¿Tú nunca aprendes verdad? Podrían haberte dado una paliza. Habría sido interesante.

-Vete al infierno.

-Más quisieras, darling- Arthur hablaba con tranquilidad a la vez que abría uno de los cajones del inmenso mueble y extraía una botella de ron- De todas formas no es para hablarte eso por la que te he llamado- Descorcho la botella.

-¿Has decidido acabar con la apuesta antes y envenenarme directamente? Porque si es eso lo que tienes planeado lo hubieras conseguido directamente con tu comida.

El británico frunció levemente el ceño tras ese comentario a su cocina.

-¿Alguna queja sobre eso, spaniard?- Sacó dos vasos y le dio uno a su invitado. Empezó a echar el alcohol en el transparente recipiente.

-En lo absoluto.

-Eso esta muy bien, porque mañana te tocará ser ayudante de cocina. Te dejare a manos del cocinero. Tendrás que hacer todo lo que este te diga... Y lo que te diga yo, obviamente.

La cocina era algo que le encantaba al español, por lo que simplemente asintió. Muchas veces había cocinado para los suyos, disfrutando con ello, asique quizás fuera un trabajo gratificante después de todo, aunque claro, ahora no iba a dar de comer a sus seres queridos, ahora iba a alimentar a una panda de ingleses mal hablados y a Arthur. Si se lo hubieran dicho unos meses antes, no se lo habría creído.

Observo como el rubio se llevaba el vaso a los labios y daba un largo sorbo. Antonio le imito.

-No es por ser descortés, pero...¿Se puede saber por que me invitas a beber contigo?

-Tenemos que celebrar que has sobrevivido tu primer día aquí- Arthur sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura-Además que no se me ocurría mejor persona con la que gastar uno de mis mejores rones. Deberías estarme agradecido...- Volvió a llenar los vasos y a beber. Antonio se quedo pensativo.

Las palabras del inglés le habían descolocado completamente. ¿En serio no se le ocurría mejor persona? No es que fuera un gesto muy considerado, pero el simple hecho de venir de boca de Arthur hizo que su piel se erizara por una extraña sensación. Aunque quizá se tratará de que ya le había subido al ron a la cabeza, todo el mundo sabía que la tolerancia del alcohol de Arthur era nula. Pero aún así, otra vez sentía que había algo que se le escapaba...

-Pasas mucho tiempo en tu camarote- Comentó en voz alta después de unos segundos de silencio, sin pensar realmente lo que acababa de decir. Más bien como una observación.

-Algunos tenemos responsabilidades que atender para que las cosas vayan bien, Anthony, aunque eso es algo que jamás comprenderías. Si no no te verías en esta situación- Río- Pero no te preocupes, trataré de darte más atención si es eso lo que deseas...-Salpico estas palabras con un deje seductor, con el fin de cabrear un poco a su prisionero.

-Ósea, que ya estas planeando más ataques piratas para robarme el oro de mis colonias- Chasqueo la lengua- Menos mal que cuando gane la apuesta te perderé de vista.

-Lo que yo planee y deje de planear es cosa mía. Y no, por una vez no estas tú metido en el ajo- Antonio le miró incrédulo, con cierto aire de curiosidad en el rostro.- Jajaja no te lo voy a decir, bastard, por mucho que me mires con esa cara. Recuerda, la curiosidad mato al gato. Y en este caso, sería muy fácil hacerlo.

Antonio, consciente de la amenaza, chasqueo la lengua. ¿Qué estaría tramando ese cejotas? Como le molestaba que le tratase como si fuera un tonto que no entendía de la misa la mitad. Aquello era perturbador, sí no tenía nada que ver con robos a sus barcos... ¿Qué mierda estaba tramando ahora? Tomo lo poco que le quedaba en su vaso, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera analizando a Arthur. Tendría que descubrirlo

-¿Algo más, capitán?- Pregunto con tono frio, sorprendiendo al inglés- Me gustaría retirarme. Hoy ha sido un día agotador.

-No, eso es todo- Contrariado, Arthur vio como Antonio se levantaba- Mañana te levantarás a primera hora e iré a supervisarte. Good night.

Solo unos segundos después el sonido de la puerta cerrarse inundo los oídos del rubio. Se había pasado todo el día encerrado en su camarote, observando al ibérico a lo lejos, desde la ventana. Casi le deba vergüenza admitir que en parte lo había hecho para evitar cruzase con él, para evitar los sentimientos que éste despertaba en él cada vez que le tenía delante. Había observado como Antonio se había defendido delante de esos piratas que le superaban en numero y tamaño, e incluso había reprimido las ganas de ir allí y pegarles un tiro a esos tripulantes que osaban tan siquiera dirigir la palabra a lo que era suyo.

-¿Pero que narices estas pensando, Arthur?- Se auto regañó, frotándose la sien.

La presencia del español le estaba perturbando más de lo que quisiera y sí no se controlaba, quizás fuera él el que no superaría la apuesta. Pero es que encima estaba esa otra cosa que le causaba quebraderos de cabeza. Sacó los documentos y volvió a releer esos papeles que llevaba todo él día analizando con el fin de sacarse al castaño de la cabeza, unos documentos que ya habían despertado la curiosidad en Antonio, que estaba dispuesto a leerlos sin el consentimiento del rubio.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando las estrellas estaban más brillantes sobre el oscuro cielo, los dos piratas encargados de enviar las cartas, tomaron tierra.

-Yo creo que mejor sería que nos separásemos. Acabaremos antes la misión.

-Tienes razón, si quieres yo me encargo de dos y tú de uno- Ofreció el más bajito de los dos.

-Como veas, y me encargare de ir al norte, y tú de las cartas que hay que entregar a los dos territorios del Sur. Cuando hayamos acabado iremos a Cabo Prior, que no queda muy lejos de aquí, e iremos de nuevo a Gran Bretaña para reunirnos con el capitán.

-Me parece bien- Se dieron la mano entre las sombras y se despidieron, cada uno con las cartas que le había tocado- Buena suerte.

Ambos tomaron sus caminos en la silenciosa noche...

Y con esto termina este capitulo. ¿Cuál será el secreto que esconde Arthur? ¿Soportará Antonio el acoso de los tripulantes o morirá antes por la comida que le ofrecen en el barco?

 **Sorry si ha sido un completo tostón T.T quería ponerle un poco de trama. Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, sugerencia o critica, dejen una revew que será contestada con amor y agradecida. Muchas gracias por leer... Si es que queda alguien ahí *eco***

 **Ciao, nos leemos :D**


	6. Lección 2: Puntualidad

**Lo prometido es deuda, ¡esta vez no tarde tanto! Yay, ¿qué tal están? Se acercan las Navidades y pues quería felicitarles desde ya , ¡qué pasen unas felices fiestas al lado de sus seres queridos! :3 Ah, y espero que les haya tocado algo en el sorteo de Navidad (o al menos a alguien que conozcan)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Hetalia no me pertenece y este capitulo vuelve a subir de tono~**

Arthur se levanto esa mañana con mucha lentitud y mal genio. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza debido a la resaca causada por la botella de ron que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, rota en mil pedazos.

Esa noche se había quedado poniendo al día algunos asuntos y, entre trago y trago para mantenerse despierto, no había podido evitar caer rendido sobre los papeles, con una borrachera de mil demonios y con una postura bastante incomoda sentado en el escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en el mueble.

Refunfuño cuando el sol que entraba por el ojo de buey le dio directamente en los ojos, despertándole ya del todo e indicándole que ya debía de ser muy entrada la mañana. Con mal estar, se incorporó y coloco todo como buenamente pudo, guardando cada cosa en su correspondiente cajón y cerrando con llave para que nadie husmease en sus cosas.

Ignoró por completo las punzadas de su espalda por dormir de mala manera y se dirigió a su armario, donde sacó la ropa que usaría ese día. Unos pantalones negros junto con una camisa gris. La casaca roja siempre era la misma, junto con esas botas negras que le hacían lucir más imponente e intimidante. Se sonrió a si mismo en el espejo, viéndose listo para machacar sin compasión a todo aquel que se cruzará en su camino.

El rubio abandono su camarote de un portazo, queriendo que los tripulantes allí presentes supieran que hoy no iba a ser un buen día para tocarle las narices, cosa que entendieron de inmediato, pues con simplemente verle aumentaron la velocidad en la que hacían sus tareas y desviaron sus miradas, agachándolas con temor y respeto. Arthur adoraba esa sensación, esa que le hacia sentirse superior a esa panda de holgazanes. Casi podría decirse que se alimentaba de su miedo, y esa mañana en concreto, estaba hambriento.

Se paseó tranquilamente por la cubierta, silbando, controlando que todo estuviera en orden. Unos pocos bramidos y conseguía lo que quería. Perfecto.

Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, la verdad es que estaba todo como la patena, como recién robado, y eso se lo debia al español. Había hecho un buen trabajo, para que iba a mentir. Su barco estaba tan reluciente que incluso pareciera que brillará. La imagen del español surco su mente, la noche anterior se había ido como enfadado por alguna razón. Quizá fuera por la amenaza o por no haberle dejado leer sus documentos... Fuera lo que fuera, ese tono tan frio en el español y esos ojos apagados de color oliva, se le habían clavado a Arthur como una daga en el corazón, haciendo que volvieran los dolores de resaca que se habían mitigado. ¿Por qué se sentía tan jodidamente mal al recordar la expresión de Antonio al irse? ¿Es que acaso se había pasado al amenazarle?

El rubio meneo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo parecido a los remordimientos. Sí el castaño se había molestado, pues que se molestase; a estas alturas ya debería saber que no son más que enemigos dispuestos a fastidiar al otro hasta el fin de los tiempos, pensaba Arthur mientras dirigía inconscientemente sus pasos hacía la cocina, donde esperaba encontrar al español. Cual enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al cocinero sólo, pelando patatas y murmurando unas cuantas injurias.

-¿Y el español?- Pregunto con autoridad el capitán, haciendo que el hombre se diera cuenta de su presencia y levantase la mirada de la patata que tenía entre sus enormes manos- ¿Dónde se encuentra el nuevo? Se supone que debería estar aquí.

-Eso es, capitán. Debería. Ayer me dijeron que vendría un chico nuevo a ayudarme, pero ¡ya ve! Aquí nadie se ha presentado y la comida no se va hacer sola.

-Ya veo...

Arthur abandono rápidamente la cocina, extrañado, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo al pensar que quizás Antonio se abría tirado por la borda en un estúpido intento de escapar de su cruel destino (que era su derrota, por su puesto). Entre los hombres que cargaban y descargaban sacos y barriles, pudo distinguir al grumete que el día anterior estuvo acompañando al castaño, por lo que se acerco a él, tomándole del brazo con brusquedad. El niño tembló de miedo.

-¿He echo algo mal?

-Eso según.-Arthur soltó al pequeño y le miro de forma intimidante- ¿Se puede saber donde esta el español?

-¿Antonio?

-¿Acaso tenemos más españoles en el barco?- El niño negó con la cabeza rápidamente tras esa pregunta que no auguraba nada bueno- Pues dime donde esta Anthony, al parecer no se ha presentado al trabajo que le encomendé y ya sabes lo que eso significa- El rubio se cruzo de brazos al ver como el grumete parecía dubitativo, evitando mirarle a la cara y jugando con sus manos- Escúpelo o en vez de castigarle a él te castigaré a ti. No creas que por ser más joven te vas a librar de unos azotes por ocultar información a tu capitán.

-Emmmm...Pues...Es que...-Su voz temblaba- Intente levantarle esta mañana para que usted no se cabrease con él...But...Él no se levantaba... ¡Y eso que le zarandeé y todo! ¡Estaba muy cansado y por eso a lo mejor no se despertó! Por favor... No le castigue...- Suplico el chaval.

El rubio solo bufó molesto, dando media vuelta para dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el español, una de esas habitaciones en las que dormían un buen numero de marineros, todos apiñados. Aún podía oír las suplicas del pequeño grumete, al que tuvo que chistar para que no le pusiese la cabeza como un bombo. ¿Cómo había hecho Antonio para ganarse el cariño tan fácilmente de ese crio? Por el amor de Dios, que melodrama le estaba montando, menos mal que con un gesto y mirada amenazante el niño decidió dejarle en paz.

Cabreado como estaba, ni el mismísimo diablo se atrevería a plantarle cara.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente de una patada e inflo sus pulmones para soltar el grito más imponente que hubiera jamás escuchado la humanidad, grito que se quedo incrustado en su garganta cuando encontró a un muy dormido español en un saco que apenas que le tapaba. Arthur contemplo atomito el placido rostro de Antonio, que plácidamente soñaba, ajeno a la ira que por solo unos instantes estaba por caerle encima. El rubio entro, cerrando tras él.

Antonio había estado limpiando a conciencia el día anterior y cayó dormido casi al instante de tumbarse dentro del saco, a pesar del frio que hacía en esa habitación, los ronquidos de sus compañeros y la áspera tela en la que consistía su cama. Sus ensoñaciones eran suficientes para que el pudiera dormir a pierna suelta aunque estuviera en un barco pirata. Además que no había dormido siesta.

Ahora ambos estaban solos, Arthur acercándose con cuidado a su durmiente esclavo, precavido de no hacer ningún ruido que turbase la tranquilidad de la respiración del castaño. Una vez al lado del cuerpo, se agacho para ver mejor esas facciones. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, parecía realmente feliz a juzgar por esa leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Arthur se piñizcó para asegurarse que esa visión era cierta, que ese era el fiero España con el que había estado luchando décadas, y reprimir las ganas de tomar esos carnosos labios. Sería mejor que le despertará antes de que no pudiera controlarse ¡Él había ido a castigarle, a gritarle! ¡No ha besarle!

-Hey, Spain- Susurro. Solo obtuvo un pequeño murmullo como respuesta- Wake up!- Dijo un poco más fuerte, zarandeándole levemente, haciendo que el español cambiase su postura, pero nada más.

Se frotó la sien. Todo era tan molesto y lo peor es que cada vez el ibérico parecía estar tentándole más. Ahora estaba más cerca de él, justamente debajo de su cuerpo, unos pocos centímetros le separaban de la boca contraria que dejaba escapar el aire en suaves suspiros. Arthur notaba como el sudor le resbalaba por su frente debido al intento de mantener la calma y su enfado. Sentimientos encontrados tenía en esos momentos en los que intentaba ignorar sus propios impulsos. Finalmente, decidió acabar con aquello de la forma más fácil que se le ocurrió.

-!ANTONY!- Vocifero dándole un tortazo en toda la cara. Lo lamentaba en lo más profundo de su ser...Ok, no. Solo una parte minúscula de él.

-¡Ayyyyy!-Antonio, al llevarse ese golpe inesperado, despertó de sopetón llevándose la mano a la mejilla dolorida. Rápidamente se incorporó un poco para dirigir una mirada feroz al causante de ese ataque tan gratuito-¡Arthur! ¡¿Se puede saber a que mierda ha venido esto?!

-Eso podría preguntarte yo. ¿Se puede saber a que viene que todavía estas durmiendo? Pensé que te habían quedado claras mis normas.

El español abrió los ojos como platos, soltando una maldicion interiormente. No podía ser, no podía ser que se hubiera quedado dormido. Apresuradamente, posó sus verdes orbes hacía el pequeño ojo de buey que había detrás del inglés. Mierda. El sol se veía a lo alto del cielo azul celeste, demostrando que Arthur decía la verdad y no era una treta para joderle la existencia.

-Upppps- Dijo soltando una leve risilla nerviosa- Solo me he quedado un poco traspuesto. Ahora mismo voy a la cocina y recupero las horas perdidas- Se levanto para ponerse al mismo nivel que su capitán provisional, dispuesto a irse por la puerta.

-No tan rápido, darling- El rubio le tomo del brazo evitando así la huida- No has cumplido una de las normas y tienes que ser castigado- Sonrió al oír el bufido alegando de que estaba exagerando- Puede ser, pero mientras estés aquí harás lo que te diga- Dijo con suficiencia mientras le soltaba.

-Agggggh, haz lo que quieras. ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Vas a sacar el látigo de nuevo? ¿Vas ha obligarme a lamerte las botas?

-No me tienes de esa manera que a lo mejor luego te lamentas...- Se cruzo de brazos, frotándose la barbilla con malicia- Aún no lo he pensado. De momento vuelve a lo que te encomendé ayer. Pronto iré a ver como te va.

Antonio la escudriño con la mirada, sin decir nada más antes de salir. Al menos la cocina era algo que le gustaba de verdad, aunque tuvo que replanteárselo después de llegar a la cocina inglesa. ¿Cómo demonios se podía haber ensuciado tanto si lo limpio solo hace un día? Ganas de llorar le dieron al ver todo hecho una autentica pocilga entre esas cuatro paredes. El enorme y grasiento cocinero se dirigió a él después de percatarse de su presencia.

-Oh, tú debes de ser el nuevo. Veo que por fin te dignas a levantarte eh- El hombre le hablaba en tono burlón, más como se le habla a un amigo que a un extraño- Yo soy Bill y mientras estés aquí cocinando o ayudandome tendrás que hacer lo que te diga ¿De acuerdo?- Antonio sonrió, asintiendo conforme. Por fin alguien que le hablaba como un ser humano- El jefe no parecía muy contento cuando te estaba buscando asique procura que la comida sea de su agrado...

-Antonio, me llamo Antonio.

-Ok, Antonio, para empezar quiero que peles unas pocas patatas que he dejado en ese cuenco de allá. Hoy haremos sopa de pescado con alguna patata cocida.

-Mmmmmmmh...-La imaginación culinaria del castaño empezó a trabajar- Jefe, ¿Me permitiría sugerir algo diferente? No sería mucho cambio en el menú, solamente seria una forma distinta de preparar los mismos ingredientes.

Los ojos oscuros miraron con curiosidad al nuevo, analizando si ese chico de apariencia enclenque (en comparación con las malas bestias que había en ese barco) sabría satisfacer las necesidades alimenticias de la tripulación.

-Well, tú solo hazlo.

La hora de comer se acercaba mientras el sol caía sobre los ingleses, a los cuales ya les empezaba a sonar las tripas de hambre y esto a afectar a su productividad dentro del navío. Arthur decidió entonces ir a ver al español y ver que es lo que estaba haciendo, por simple curiosidad. Jamás había probado nada que viniese de su castaño enemigo, pero es que claro, eran enemigos. La gente solo cocina por trabajo o a las personas que aprecia... Cosa que Antonio y él no hacían. Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón tras ese amargo pensamiento, tan cruel como cierto. Ellos no eran nada más.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina topándose con Bill y Anthony riendo a carcajadas mientras limpiaban algunos de los utensilios de cocina que habían utilizado. Estaban contándose viejas anécdotas del año de Maricastaña, de cosas vergonzosas que les habían sucedido a gente que conocían. Arthur frunció levemente el ceño.

-Que bien, los demás trabajando y aquí las marujas dándole a la lengua-Dijo irónicamente, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Los dos aludidos se sobresaltaron al verle- Acaso ya esta hecha la comida para que estéis aquí de cháchara?

-Pero mira que eres bocazas. Pues claro que esta hecha- Señalo el castaño la olla de considerable tamaño- Estábamos a punto de servirla en cuanto termináramos de limpiar.

El británico se acerco al enorme recipiente. Patatas asadas con pescado, nada fuera de lo común. Bueno, sí, la verdad es que olía muy bien y tenía un aspecto exquisito. Casi se le hacía la boca agua de solo contemplar ese manjar. Se sonrojo fuertemente tras escuchar la risueña voz de su esclavo tras él, consciente de la cara de muerto de hambre que estaba poniendo.

-¿Quieres probarlo antes de que lo sirvamos?- Ofreció el español divertido tendiéndole una cuchará de madera con algo de patata y pedazo de pescado- Así nos puedes decir si nos hemos pasado con la sal.

Atónito, Arthur miro alternativamente el cucharón ante sus ojos y el rostro sonriente de Antonio. Le estaba ofreciendo comida ¡A él! Casi no se lo podía creer, no había rastro de maldad en el de piel bronceada, ni siquiera un ápice de resentimiento. Dudoso, acerco su boca a la cuchara y se lo tomó. Al principio le quemó un poco la lengua, cosa que intentó disimular varonilmente, pero luego disfruto del jugoso plato. Dios, era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, y eso que se trataba de algo tan sencillo como unas patatas y pescado. Sus orbes verdes miraron con satisfacción al ibérico, dándole su aprobación.

-Not bad, Spain. He de admitir que no esta mal, para ser tú.- Dijo restándole valor a la comida, como si de verdad le hubiera sido indiferente.

-Mira quien lo dijo...- España sonrió orgulloso, volviendo a su pose defensiva.

-Voy a ir llamando a los chicos para avisarles de que es la hora- Bill se retiro del cuarto rápidamente, dejando a ambos países solos, enfrentados visualmente.

-Creo que iré a ayudarle.

Arthur vio como el ibérico cogía unos cuantos platos para ir llevándolos al comedor. Ese deliciosos manjares que había preparado con sus propias manos. Cuando el español paso por su lado una bombilla se encendió sobre su cabeza haciéndole sonreír macabramente mientras por su mente pasaba la idea del fantástico "castigo". Antonio volvió a la cocina justo a tiempo para encontrar al psicópata inglés mirarle con maldad.

-¿Te importa? No dejas pasar- Dijo con impertinencia cuando el rubio se puso delante de él impidiéndole avanzar. Arqueo las cejas al escuchar una risilla divertida de parte del capitán- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

-Verás, spaniard, es que ya he descubierto cual será tu castigo- Ronroneo en su oreja, erizando los pelos de la nuca contraria- Aunque tendré que esperar a que sea de noche para poder disfrutar de mi "postre"

Antonio trago saliva sonoramente tras escuchar aquello que le susurro al oído, sonrojándose inconscientemente. Maldiciendo su propio comportamiento cuando el inglés volvió a desaparecer por la puerta, dejándole con su incertidumbre.

La hora de la comida transcurrió sin problema, y así todo el resto del día que, sin duda, fue menos cansado y más divertido que el anterior. Bill le estuvo contando historias divertidas de sus experiencias en otros barcos antes de embarcarse en el del capitán Krikland. Antonio, por sus parte escuchaba y contaba a su jefe de cocina lo bonito que era su península, la calidez de la gente y de lo mucho que disfrutaría Bill en ese lugar rico en alimentos y bellas damas. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo rápido que habían pasado las horas hasta que el viejo cocinero le dijo que ya habían acabado y que debería irse a dormir. El español asintió, bostezando, intentando camuflar su angustia a la vez que le deseaba buenas noches.

Salió de la cocina al exterior sin poder evitar llevar la vista al cielo. Todo ese azul con esas esferas brillantes llenas de energía como lo era el propio castaño, que parecían darle ánimos para continuar ya que, para él, el día todavía no había acabado. Se quedó unos segundos ahí parado, sin moverse y cerrando los ojos con el fin de calmarse al sentir las olas chocar suavemente contra el barco, meciéndolo levemente. Tenía que ir al camarote de Arthur y eso le ponía nervioso, sobretodo porque por un momento del día, cuando le ofreció la comida, se olvido completamente de que eran enemigos. Seguramente es que se había emocionado al cocinar, pero algo muy dentro de él le estaba empezando a advertir que algo no iba bien. ¿Cómo le había ofrecido la comida de tan buena gana teniendo en cuenta que le caía como el culo? No le daba explicación y cuanto más vueltas le daba, más confuso estaba, por lo que decidió ir al camarote cuanto antes e irse a dormir.

-Entra- Escuchó tras la puerta cuando llamó.

Con algo de inseguridad, obedeció, abandonando la seguridad que le ofrecía la noche para entrar, prácticamente, en la boca de lobo.

El camarote estaba únicamente iluminado por una vela que se encontraba encima de escritorio, justo delante del rubio que le sonreía pícaramente.

-Déjate de jueguecitos, Arturo y ve al grano ¿A que te referías antes?-El británico solo se limito a sonreírle mientras le indicaba con una mano que tomará asiento en la silla que había delante de él. Antonio obedeció- ¿Y bien? ¿Es que ahora me lo vas ha decir por señas? El juntarte con Francia esta empezando a afectar...

-No digas tonterías. Yo jamás imitaría a semejante frog- Escupió el rubio, negando con la cabeza para luego levantarse y mirarle con un extraño brillo en la mirada. Uno peligroso que bien conocía el español- Pero ahora que lo dices, sí, creo que será mejor ir directamente al tema que nos aguarda-Un silencio inundo el cuarto tras esas palabras formuladas con una seriedad casi asfixiante. Antonio se pego a su asiento, inmóvil mientras veía como Arthur rodeaba el escritorio y se acercaba con esa tranquilidad suya- Hoy es el segundo día que estas a mis ordenes y ya te has atrevido a desobedecerlas... ¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Spain?

El ibérico bajo la mirada cuando el rostro contrario le miraba desde arriba, con esas esmeraldas clavándose en su persona, acusatoriamente. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso por esa sensación de inferioridad, como si al lado de Arthur él no fuera más que un vulgar marino sin derechos, incapaz de defenderse. No fue consciente de la sonrisa de Arthur hasta que este le agarro del cabello obligándole a la fuerza a levantar la mirada. Entonces su mirada orgullosa se topó con las de aquel depredador que no mostraba en ese momento expresión que no fuera la de decisión y severidad. Aún así, Antonio ni se inmuto, manteniéndose impasible y elevando el rostro, orgullosamente para la oculta satisfacción de su captor.

-Responde-Dijo más contundentemente el rubio, volviendo a tironear de esos mechones castaños, recibiendo esta vez un jadeo de molestia- Responde cuando se te habla, perro.

\- Agggg Haz lo que te plazca- Gruño Antonio poniendo una de sus manos en la muñeca contraria para así intentar reducir un poco el dolor de los tirones- Siempre lo haces, demonios. Pero que sepas que nada de lo que puedas hacer, ninguno de tus absurdos castigos de inglés resentido, conseguirán que me eche atrás.

-Ow, tus palabras casi hasta me han conmovido, una lastima que no te sirvan de mucho. Aunque eso no debería sorprenderte ya que todos tus esfuerzos por acabar conmigo han sido fallidos. Y esta ocasión, no va a ser la excepción.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos...- Antonio sonrió confiado haciendo que el anglosajón, por un momento, dudase de su propia victoria debido a la decisión el las palabras del castaño- Aún queda mucho y te aseguro que suelo cumplir mi palabra.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues eso todavía tienes que demostrármelo, porque te recuerdo que esta apuesta tenía unas normas y no las estas cumpliendo, si no mal lo recuerdo.- Retiró la mano que sostenía el cabello del español y con ello el agarre del otro- Aunque en tu defensa debo admitir que no todo lo que haces, está mal. La comida la verdad me ha hecho dudar de tu inutilidad aunque... Le ha faltado algo.- Maliciosamente, se agacho un poco para estar cara a cara mientras España se mantenía atento.

-¿El qué le ha faltado?- Pregunto con curiosidad, con la inocencia pintada en el rostro, aunque esa inocencia se transformo en pavor y en un ceño fruncido cuando la cercanía de ambos se vio reducida por el inglés, que para su desgracia, ya había tramado algo.

-Me hubiese gustado que hubiera "postre"- Comentó con un deje pervertido y juguetón- Aunque si me lo das ahora quizá no haya castigo...

-¿Postre? ¿A estas horas? Hahah Mejor te preparo uno por la mañana, hombre. Que además por la noche te puede sentar mal y eso...- Se rasco la nuca incomodo.

El español intentaba irse por los cerros de Úbeda, con una risilla nerviosa, y hasta un poco histérica, mientras intentaba débilmente apartar a Arthur, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho contrario para evitar más acercamiento. No lo consiguió. Sus labios fueron tomados con autoridad, tomando el control desde el principio. Notaba como invadía toda su cavidad, no podría detenerle, pero si estaba dispuesto ha luchar por el control de ese beso, cosa que agrado notablemente al rubio que dio un poco de tregua a su sirviente para poder concentrarse un poco más en desabotonar su camisa. A los pocos segundos, se separaron, Toño tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras Arthur se incorporaba y se quitaba la casaca. Le encantaba ver como Antonio no le quitaba ojo de encima mientas lo hacía, como si estuviese esperando su próximo movimiento, como si de verdad lo ansiase.

-Veo que ya sabes a que postre me refiero...-Dijo volviendo a acercar su rostro, acorralándole en su asiento, apoyando sus manos en ambos lados para evitar la huida- Quiero que seas obediente esta vez- Ronroneo lamiendo su oreja y mordisqueando su cuello, bajando lentamente y volviendo a subir- Sí lo haces prometo no castigarte, es más, lo disfrutarás... Aunque eso siempre lo haces ¿No?- Río, acallando la protesta del español que se removió molesto por el comentario. Para su sorpresa, el beso fue correspondido.

Saboreo esa boca con deleite, jugueteando con la lengua contraria y explorando sin prisa. Antonio, se dejo llevar, posando sus manos en los hombros de su capitán, acercándole para profundizar ese beso que estaba encendiéndole poco a poco a pesar de que se repetía interiormente que aquello lo hacía para evitar males mayores, como por ejemplo el látigo. Además que así se conseguiría antes la confianza del rubio y así podría conseguir más información sobre los asuntos secretos de este.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que algo malo le pasaba, aunque quizá era eso que le dijo Francia una vez "Los polos opuestos se atraen" Aunque es su caso, estaba convencido de que era un puto masoquista.

Rezongo cuando Arthur corto el beso, bajando por su cuello haciéndole más chupetones de los que ya tenía mientras desabrochaba, con la boca, la camiseta que llevaba el castaño puesta. Le hacía cosquillas a la vez que le daban ganas de empujarle y golpearle para que le dejará en paz, pero no. No se movía, solo dejaba que hiciera mientras la luz de la vela iluminaba el espacioso camarote.

-Ghhhh- Contuvo sus ganas de jadear cuando noto el cálido aliento con olor a té sobre su torso desnudo, contrastando con el frio de la habitación- A-Arthur, por la Virgen...

El otro, ignorando por completo las quejas y demandas, siguió a lo suyo, lamiendo súbitamente el pezón y redondeándole con la lengua la aureola. Succionando y mordisqueando con fuerza a cada vez que veía al castaño aguantarse las ganas a pesar de que lo estaba disfrutando, o al menos eso daba a entender, ya que lo único que hacía Antonio era quejarse pero hacia ya unos cuantos minutos que no forcejeaba. Seguro como estaba, decidió ir bajando sus labios, cerrando sutilmente los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones enloquecedoras que le embriagaban al devorar ese cuerpo esbelto, bronceado, todo para él. Lo que jamás se espero fue esa risilla por parte de España, que se revolvió un poco. Levantó confuso la mirada, encontrándose con un sonrojado español que reía nerviosamente. ¿Es que acaso se estaba riendo de él?

-Es que me haces cosquillas...- Aclaró Antonio, intentando apartarle con patadas y manotazos que no acababan nunca de dar en el objetivo,- Por favor, para- Dijo riendo un poco.

Pareciera que Antonio se lo estuviera tomando como un juego, cosa que molesto un poco a Arthur quien se lo tomaba todo muy en serio. Sobretodo aquello que tuviera que ver con el español. Aunque por alguna razón, ver como el castaño se retorcía de risa en el asiento, intentando evitar esas caricias que le causaban cosquillas, como si fueran una pareja, causó que el inglés relajase los músculos, perdiéndose en esa boca y el sonido de esa voz, llenándose de una calidez extraña para él hasta entonces; Una que venía directamente de su pecho y le hizo quedarse inmóvil. Una voz grave y melodiosa con acento castellano le trajo a la realidad, recordándole donde estaba y con quien.

-Hey, Arturo, ¿Estás bien?- Tenía su pie justo encima del hombro contrario para evitar la proximidad del pervertido capitán, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse mínimamente cuando este se quedo con la mirada perdida en él. Sabía perfectamente que algo debía de estar pasando por esa dorada cabeza.

-No me pasa nada, solo es que me resulta extraño que un esclavo se este riendo en una situación como esta. Deberías estar aterrado y suplicando, no riendo. Te estas convirtiendo en un masoquista...-Dijo con una carcajada, jactándose de su propia ocurrencia, ocultando sus más íntimos deseos y sentimientos hacia su presa- Después de la apuesta estoy seguro que no podrás evitar buscarme para que te dé de lo tuyo- Bajo el tono de voz, y con ello también una de sus manos, que se fue deslizando por la pierna que se mantenía tensa para separarle del español, mientras su otra mano acariciaba discretamente el torso contrario. Noto como el español reaccionaba a sus caricias, cosa que aumento su ego e hizo que se curvaran sus labios al escuchar la imponente voz de Antonio, que parecía molesto ante el comentario. Comentario que ambos, en cierta manera, sabían que era cierto.

-¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?- Replicó bufando, haciendo más fuerza de empuje al sentir de nuevo la cercanía- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan necesario para mí?

\- Podrás engañarte a ti mismo, pero sabes que soy el único que te da lo que necesitas, el único que te hace gemir de la forma en la que lo haces cuando te tocó...

-Já, eso también lo decía Francis y ahí le tienes, a dos velas- Bromeó, inconsciente de lo que esas palabras desencadenarían posteriormente.

Arthur, al oír el nombre de ese francés; al imaginarse a ese rubio de meloso acento tocando al español, hizo que sus instintos se desatasen, como si le acabará de retar a que superase lo que fuera que le hiciera el dichoso país del amor a su ahora sirviente. Se abalanzo sobre él, mordiendo esos labios que de la sorpresa no pudieron evitar el ataque. Mordió fuerte y se separó, lamiendo un poco de sangre que emanaba el labio inferior de Toño.

-Voy a demostrarte que yo no tengo nada que ver con ese bloddy bastard. Vas a desear esto y te juro que tendrás que suplicar por ello- Gruño, lamiendo lo que quedaba del rojizo liquido en el labio contrario mientras con una de sus manos mantenía sujeta las dos del Ibérico, que intentaba de forma desesperada zafarse. Esquivó sin problema las patadas, de hecho, consiguió escabullirse para encontrarse entre ellas, dejando aún más vulnerable a su victima, la cual no dejaba de soltar improperios hacia su persona.

Antonio respiraba rápidamente a la vez que sentía como la pálida mano del inglés le sostenía las suyas sobre sus cabeza, impidiéndole que se defendiera o interrumpiera el camino de la otra, que bajaba hasta sus pantalones mientras Arthur mordisqueaba una de sus tetillas haciéndole daño. Maldijo por enésima vez lo bocazas que era, si se estuviera callado ni siquiera estaría en esa situación...Ni siquiera estaría en ese barco...

Soltó una exclamación cuando, con un salvaje tirón, haciendo alarde se todo su poder y fuerza, Arthur le arranco (Literalmente) los pantalones. Solo le quedaba la ropa interior puesta donde no tardaron en colarse las habilidosos dedos, acariciando ciertas zonas que le hacían suspirar y perder poco a poco la fuerza, cesando así sus acelerados movimientos de escape.

Más confiado, y con una sonrisa altiva, el inglés soltó las manos contrarias, para dedicarse a explorar el cuerpo que tenía bajo él, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro sin tocar. Jamás se cansaba de hacerlo, de dominar otro poder igual que el suyo, solo que más puro. No podía evitar querer mancillar esa pureza e inocencia, esa careta que llevaba puesta el español, porque en realidad ambos eran iguales. A ambos les gustaba someter y controlar todo lo que les rodeaba, por mucho que ese castaño se negase a reconocerlo.

Sin ningún cuidado, viendo que el miembro de su sirviente estaba completamente erecto bajo la tela que lo cubría, decidió pasar a la acción. Se la retiro con brusquedad llevándose un rodillazo en la cara como respuesta. Vaya, parecía que el español quería seguir luchando, por lo que se incorporó un poco.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?- Pregunto con molestia, viendo como Antonio intentaba tapar su miembro desesperadamente tentando, sin querer, al descontrolado rubio- Déjame seguir, diste tu palabra de que te portarías bien ¿No? ¿Es que acaso estabas mintiendo?- Susurro de forma sugerente, separando las piernas de su rival- Si quieres lo hago más bruscamente...

-Eres un salvaje engreído...- España miro a otro lado. Sabía que si se seguía resistiendo las cosas serían peor para él, de hecho, sí seguía así, el anglosajón podría hacerle perder la apuesta por desacato a sus ordenes. Cerro los ojos con fuerza. Lo que tuviera que pasar que pasará pero jamás dejaría que ese impertinente devorará su orgullo- Déjame en paz- Dijo con indignación, intentado controlar sus propios instintos.

Arthur chasqueo la lengua al ver que Antonio seguía negándose lo evidente. Já, pero ya se encargaría él de hacerle gritar. Silenciosamente, bajo hasta el miembro del castellano. Estaba hinchado, rogando por poder liberarse. Lo lamió superficialmente, ganándose un fuerte gemido por parte de Toño.

-¡A-Arthur!- Su cuerpo tembló fuertemente por esa oleada de placer inesperado, haciendo que se incorporará alarmado- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes. Quiero mi postre.

Y sin más, se metió el endurecido miembro en su boca, sintiendo el estremecimiento y las manos contrarias agarrarle instintivamente de algunos pelos de la nuca. Le causaron un poco de dolor, pero siguió a lo suyo, deleitándose con los sonidos sin control que salían del hispano.

Antonio arqueó la espalda, su cuerpo se movía solo, acercándose al inglés y queriendo más de aquello que le estaba volviendo loco. Ya solo se dejaba llevar y aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado controlar la situación, la pasión que le caracterizaba le estaba volviendo hacer actuar de una forma contraria a la que de verdad él quería ¿O de verdad lo quería? Tampoco lo sabía y su mente no estaba como para buscar respuestas; demasiado absorto en esa boca que atrapaba toda su entrepierna con movimientos constantes.

Era un vaivén embravecido, el inglés seguía un ritmo parecido al de las olas chocar con una playa en plena tormenta, causando que el español se entregase por completo al placer. Fue cuando supo que el castaño no aguantaría más cuando aparto el rostro del miembro, justo a tiempo para ver como el otro se corría con un fuerte gemido. Sin decir palabra, salpicado un poco de semen en su cara, lo lamio satisfecho ante la atenta mirada verde que le miraba agotado y consternado.

Recogió un poco de la esencia pringosa de su compañero con sus dedos y los introdujo sin aviso en a entrada de Antonio.

-¡Agh!

-No pensarías que eres el único que se lo va a pasar bien, ¿right?- El español suspiro cansinamente, contrariado y mordiéndose el dolorido labio mientras el rubio metía dos dígitos más- Vaya, esto cada vez esta más dilatado ¿Es por el placer o es que ya te estas acostumbrando a mis caricias?- Comento, disfrutando de la calidez de Toño en su mano que entraba fácilmente por la buena preparación.

-Por el amor de Dios...-Le caía el sudor del deseo por la frente mientras el otro le estimulaba. Sin él quererlo, notaba como "Madrid" se volvía de despertar- M-Métemela de una vez- Rezongo de forma casi inaudible pero no lo suficiente para las inglesas orejas.

Arthur estaba en su limite por lo que esta vez decidió no regodearse de que España se hubiera comido su orgullo. Saco los dedos del interior del cálido agujero y se desabrocho el cinturón rápidamente, dejándolo caer junto con los pantalones. Tampoco tardó en descubrir su propio miembro ya lubricado con algo de pre-semen debido a la excitación.

-Como tú digas...- Rozo con su pene la entrada, causando un leve momento de terror por parte de Toño, para después meterlo de forma casi desesperada en el recto español. Soltó un jadeo de satisfacción al notar lo apretado que se encontraba su pene en ese delicioso trasero respingón.- Ahhhh...

Por su parte, Antonio se había agarrado fuertemente del respaldo del sillón, apretando los dientes para no dejar escapar ese quejido que se atraganto en su garganta. En su lugar, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas, resaltando ese rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas unos pocos minutos después, sorprendiéndole ya que el cejotas no solía esperar a que se acostumbrará a la intromisión. Lentamente, empezó a relajarse, agarrando con las piernas la cadera blanquecina de sus captor para así ayudarle en la profundidad de sus embestidas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba gimiendo el nombre de Arthur, arañándole la espalda cuando este se agacho para tomar con demanda su boca.

Antonio llevaba el control, llevaba el ritmo, y eso le gustaba al capitán Arthur Krikland ya que esa pasión desenfrenada le hacía ir cada vez más y más rápido, disfrutando de todo lo que podía sentir cuando sentía que tenía las cosas claras; cuando al tener al español bajo él, temblando, gozando, suplicando, le hacía reconocer que no podría vivir sin ese estúpido castaño que con los años se había ganado su corazón cubierto de soledad y frialdad. Siguió duramente con sus estocadas, girando el esbelto cuerpo y apoyando una de las contorneadas y fuertes piernas sobre su hombreo para así tomar una mayor profundidad.

-Oh, yeah...Ah...Ah...-Agarró con más fuerza la cintura morena, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada centímetro de ese interior que le hacía ver las estrellas.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocar hacía que ambas mentes se nublasen y que solo los suspiros y palabras incoherentes salieran de las bocas de los dos hombres, quienes parecían comprenderse pese a ello. Sin tener en cuenta las increíbles diferencias y cosas en común que tenían. Sombras a la luz de la vela convirtiéndose en una sola.

-Y-Ya no aguanto más...- Anuncio el ibérico, mordiendo el sillón sabiendo el inminente orgasmo que estaba por llegar. Acelero aún más los contoneos de su cadera.

-Aguanta un poco...Ah!

España termino por venirse con un ronco gemido tras unas penetraciones certeras que tocaron ese punto sensible que impidió que controlase su cuerpo. Arthur, por su lado, continuo unos segundos más hasta que la estrechez sobre su miembro se hizo casi hasta dolorosa, liberándose en el interior de su enemigo mientras le mordía la nuca para desahogar toda esa energía liberada. Las dos respiraciones se mezclaban mientras ambos trataban de normalizar sus pulsaciones. England salió de su sirviente y se dejo caer al suelo, sentándose y apoyando la espalda en el escritorio, agotado.

Antonio continuo donde estaba, retumbado mala mente sobre el asiento, poniendo sus ideas en orden, aunque inútilmente, pues su mente solo podía pensar en todas las sensaciones que le causaba el rubio cada vez que lo hacían. Cerro levemente los ojos, mirándole de reojo. Krikland parecía abatido, como si estuviese en otro lugar con la mirada en el suelo. Era tan misterioso,pero era justo eso lo que le atraía del engreído británico... Espera... ¿Atraía? Oh no...

-Well, vístete y sal de aquí. Mañana quiero que hagas lo mismo que hoy. A primero hora del día dirígete a las cocinas- Dijo Arthur, recobrando su tono normal y esa odiosa sonrisa mientras se levantaba y colocaba su ropa- Espero que haya quedado claro que no quiero una desobediencia más por tu parte.

-Claro- Gruño, incorporándose débilmente consiguiendo a duras penas sentarse en el sillón- Procurar no quedarme dormido.

-Eso espero.

El inglés le tiro un nuevo par de pantalones ya que los otros habían sido arrancados y rotos anteriormente. Se mantuvieron en silencio en lo que Antonio se vestía, Arthur contemplando con minuciosidad cada sutil movimiento que hacía el otro, el como la tela de la ropa rozaba ese cuerpo marcado como suyo, tan imponente tan...

-Que pases buena noche- Dijo de mala gana el castaño, sacando de sus perversos pensamientos a Arthur que se puso delante de él, recostándose en el escritorio- Emm...¿Necesita algo más?- Incomodo se hecho un poco hacía atrás, siendo tomado por las caderas en un sutil abrazo- ¿Pero que cojone...?

Le acallo aquel fugaz beso, corto pero a la vez lleno de algo que le hizo sentir algo en el estomago, como un sutil cosquilleo que le desconcertó por completo, sobretodo aquel sonrojo en el rostro ajeno cuando se separaron.

-Good night, Anthony- Se despidió el descarado rubio, soltándole y dedicándole de nuevo ese tono burlón. Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio, dando a entender que por hoy ya habían terminado.

Atónito, el castaño obedeció, con un arqueo de cejas que dejaba bien claro su confusión. Una vez fuera, al notar la leve brisa acariciar su pelo y rostro, levanto de nuevo la mirada al cielo, ante esas estrellas que eran testigo de sus pensamientos. Ese rubio tenía uso cambios de actitud muy extraños que le hacía sobrecogerse ¿Por qué ese besó que le dio al final? ¿Por qué creyó sentir algo cuando se lo dio y luego actuó como siempre?

Cada vez tenía más claro que ese endemoniado de Arthur estaba jugando con él.

 **Y hasta aquí. Esta vez no se pueden quejar, que si he tardado es por hacer este capitulo más largo e intentar que el lemon este ha la altura ;) ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Arthur esta empezando a descubrir sus sentimientos? ¿Estos dos acabarán juntos un día de estos? Más sorpresas en el próximo capitulo, y cuando digo sorpresas son SORPRESAS. Para cualquier duda, comentario o lo que quieran, con un revew estaría muy agradecida.**

 **Nos leemos y felices fiestas! :D**


	7. Persecución iniciada

**Ya de nuevo por aquí :3 Ya traigo el séptimo capitulo de este fic que espero les este gustando porque si no me corto las venas con papel higiénico...Ok, no xD**

 **Me gustaría agradecerle una amiga la ayuda que me dio en el capitulo anterior cuando me atasque con el lemon y que no puse el agradecimiento porque no lo pensé en el momento. ¡Gracias, te debo mucho! : 3**

 **En este capitulo traigo unas aclaraciones:**

 **\- Lovino no es un niño (Es decir, no es chibi Romano) Más bien sería un adolescente de quince a diecisiete años en apariencia.**

 **-Holanda se llamará Vicents y Bélgica Emma (Para que no haya líos ya que he visto que se llamaban de forma diferente en otros fics) Estos fueron los que más me convencieron :·3**

 **Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme y eso que se lo pedí a Papá Noel T.T Deberé portarme mejor el año que viene...**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura :D**

 _"Una semana después"_

Los días pasaron con relativa rapidez. Poco a poco Antonio se había ganado la confianza y el afecto de los tripulantes que, al parecer, consideraban que el español tenía lo que había que tener para estar ahí, pues en los jaleos que se montaban a veces, no había ninguno del que el castaño huyera; enfrentándose a cualquiera que le retase aunque nunca llegasen a las manos debido a lo mucho que intimidaba Antonio a pesar de su delgadez y el tamaño en comparación con los enormes piratas.

Aunque con quienes de verdad entablo amistad fue con Bill, el cocinero del que, por cierto, se convirtió en aprendiz pues, por cosas del destino, Arthur siempre le mandaba a la cocina. Eso le hacía gracia ya que sabía que Arthur era un autentico mentiroso cuando alegaba que le mandaba allí porque no encontraba otra tarea que encomendarle. Pero esos ojos brillosos y esos gestos de satisfacción cuando comía y pensaba que no le veía, le confirmaba que a ese huraño inglés le encantaba su comida. Y el otro fue el grumete, con quien entablaba animadas conversaciones en las que el niño le contaba parte de su infancia o le animaba con sus inocentes comentarios. Eran casi inseparables, el ibérico le brindaba toda su protección como sí de un padre se tratase.

Algunas veces le tocaba a Antonio limpiar el barco, pero solo unas pocas salas en las que nunca se encontraba el camarote. Al parecer, todo el mundo tenía prohibido entrar solo en esa misteriosa habitación ¿Qué estará tramando? se pregunto una vez el español cuando vio a Arthur disparar en la pierna a uno de sus hombres por entrar sin permiso en el camarote. Algo estaba ocultando ese rubio, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fueron aquellos documentos que guardaba el capitán con tanto recelo. Tenía curiosidad, no lo iba a negar, y para poder saber de que iba la cosa, tendría que ganarse la confianza de Arthur. Aunque eso se le hacía realmente complicado, sobre todo cuando...

-¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de las vistas?- Preguntó el español con sorna mientras limpiaba el suelo de rodillas, intentando ocultar su cabreo al notar la mirada pervertida del inglés detrás de él, con esas esmeraldas brillantes clavándose en su culo. Es su perfecto culo, he de añadir.

-Yes- Sonrió el de cabellos dorados, apoyándose en el palo mayor, sin apartar los ojos de ese precioso paisaje que le brindaba Antonio- Podría pasarme todo el día así- Comento con un suspiro, como si estuvieran hablando del clima, aunque al castaño no le paso desapercibido el tono pervertido que usó, poniéndose un poco rojo y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer que dar la matraca aquí?

-Es que nada de lo que tengo que hacer es tan divertido- Respondió jocoso haciendo que el contrario suspirase, dándose por vencido.

Durante esa semana, sus encuentros se habían limitado a la noche, cuando Arthur le encomendaba al español alguna tarea (Aunque siempre se limitaba a la cocina). Pocas veces el inglés había vuelto a forzar al español después de ese fugaz beso. Le tomaba con rudeza y rapidez, en ocasiones de forma incluso más salvaje de lo normal. El rubio no decía nada cuando lo hacía, ni siquiera parecía pensar, como si ya fuera algo que le saliera solo. Algo andaba mal, eso era algo que Toño tenía muy claro. Ya no veía en eso ojos verdes el enfrentamiento, la necesidad de quedar por encima sin importar el daño que pudiese ocasionar...No, ahora solo creía, parecía, ver el arrepentimiento en esas orbes que le observaban desde cerca pero a la vez en la mismísima lejanía que había entre ellos. Pero claro, era Arthur, nada con él era seguro, ni siquiera el saber por lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Algo había cambiado. Y no solo en el comportamiento de el británico, sino también dentro de él, de esa ansiedad que sentía cuando el otro no le tocaba, cuando le decía lo que tenía que hacer y nada más, cuando ni le miraba dedicándose solo a mantener la vista en sus papeles, en los que parecía absorto...Esos papeles... ¿Qué estaría ocultando?

La curiosidad le estaba matando y tenía que morderse la lengua para no preguntárselo directamente a su capitán que aún se mantenía inmóvil a sus espaldas mirando vete tu a saber qué. Antonio intento concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, frotando más fuerte aquel suelo de madera, ignorando la presencia del contrario que le hacía que le costase coger aire.

-Después de que limpies esto quiero que limpies mi camarote- Dijo Arthur con tranquilidad a la nada.

-Vaya, ¿al fin te diste cuenta de que lo tenias hecho un estercolero?- Bromeó es hispano, dándose la vuelta levemente para dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona al otro- Me sorprende después de tantas negativas por que la gente entre sin ti.

-Déjate de bobadas y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. No toques nada que este en los cajones y limítate a limpiar. ¿Ok?- Lo dijo de mala gana mientras se acercaba al otro de forma imponente, colocándose delante del castaño de forma intimidatoria, aunque Antonio ni se inmuto (Al menos no de forma n la que el otro se diese cuenta) El rubio se agacho y le tomo del mentón- ¿Ok?

-Ok...

Toño frunció el ceño. ¡Ni que el fuera un cotilla que le diese por fisgar los cajones ajenos! Aunque... Esa actitud tan protectora por parte del inglés hacía que tuviera más ansias de saber que diantres estaba ocultando. Quizá esa era su oportunidad para averiguarlo.

-Así me gusta, buen perro- Arthur sonrió arrogante y soltó al contrario, quien mantenía la vista molesta sobre él- Limpia esto y luego dirígete al camarote, ya sabes, nada de tonterías.- Advirtió por ultima vez antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraban algunos de sus hombre junto al segundo de a bordo.

Antonio se quedo unos instantes meditando, con la mirada perdida en esa casaca roja que llevaba su capitán, ondeando con esa brisa de la tarde y ese cabello dorado que se veía algo anaranjado debido a los reflejos de la puesta de sol. Tendría que darse prisa en acabar de fregar el suelo para luego así investigar algo en ese misterioso camarote.

Unas horas más tarde, en otro lugar, alguien llamaba a la puerta de la casa de Austria.

El castaño se encontraba tocando el piano, como de costumbre, después de un duro día aguantando a Romano refunfuñar porque no quería limpiar. Al final le tocó limpiarlo todo a Vene y a Hungría. Dios, ¿pero se puede saber que forma tiene Antonio de educar? Esa pregunta se la había formulado varias veces desde que ese protegido de España pisará su casa hacia ya varios días... Cosa que además le preocupaba.

España tendría que haber vuelto hace tiempo y no lo había hecho. Seguramente otra vez se habría topado con Arthur o con Francis y estaría luchando en alguna absurda batalla en la que solo conseguía traer derrotas y el orgullo herido. Le dolía pensar que Antonio fuera a volver como últimamente hacía: lleno de magulladuras, con un aspecto lamentable y esa mirada vacía que no hacía más que ocultar un dolor solo conocido por quien ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas y esta siendo pisoteado pese a dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

Roderich tocó las teclas del elegante instrumento tratando así de calmar sus propias inquietudes ¿Volvería? ¿Estaba llegando el final? Fuera lo que fuera, el austriaco intentaba ayudar en todo lo que fuera, encargándose de controlar los territorios que tenían en conjunto el ibérico y él, cuidando de Bélgica, Holanda e incluso de ese trasto llamado Romano. Todos ellos ahora bajo su techo para vigilarlos de cerca, cosa que le ponía muy nervioso y además de agotarle de sobre manera.

Por eso, en ese momento, en el que solo eran su piano y él, ese pequeño momento del día en el que podía relajarse, fusionándose con ese instrumento de cuerda, casi le dió un infarto cuando alguien tocó la puerta con sonora insistencia. Dejó de bailar sus dedos sobre las teclas de impoluto marfil y se colocó las gafas, que se habían descolocado por el ruido y la frustración de ser interrumpido.

-¡Voyyyyy!- Canturreo la belga, siendo seguida por Elisabetha para abrir la puerta. Ambas pasaron por delante del austriaco que les siguió con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué horas son estas de recibir visitas, bastardo?!- Romano también apareció, con esa agradable voz que hizo que Roderich le mirase mal por esas palabras tan fuera de lugar- ¡No me mires así, estaba a punto de irme a dormir!

-No se como puedes dormir tanto si te hechas siestas de varias horas por la mañana y la tarde...- Suspiro el castaño, levantándose para ver quien era con quien estaban hablando las dos féminas. Con un poco de suerte se trataría de España y por fin podría deshacerse de toda esa presión que caía sobre sus hombros.

Realmente se habría esperado que fuera Antonio, Prusia para tocar las narices, Francia... Pero jamás se habría esperado un pirata en el umbral de su puerta en la noche.

-¿Se puede saber que desea, caballero? No son horas de molestar en casas ajenas- Dijo con ese tono suyo respetuoso intentando que no se notase la molestia en su voz mientras se abría camino entre la húngara y la belga- ¿A que debemos esta inesperada vista?

El joven pirata, subordinado de Arthur, se sentía intimidado con tantos ojos clavados en su persona, haciéndole sentir inmundo en comparación con las ropas mugrientas que llevaba él a casusa del largo viaje a los lujosos trajes que llevaban los otros, a conjunto con la enorme mansión. No pudo evitar trabarse un poco cuando después de unos segundos de incertidumbre habló.

-Traigo una carta de Antonio Fernández Carriedo para el señor Roderich.- Sacó la carta del zurrón que llevaba, tendiéndoselo al aristócrata- Era de vital importancia que se la entregase yo mismo a usted en persona para asegurarle a mi capitán que la recibía.

Austria cogió el sobre con incredulidad ¿De España? ¿Un pirata le daba una carta de parte de Antonio? Algo no le daba buena espina...

-Gracias por las molestias- Dijo Hungría con una sonrisa mirando con curiosidad a su marido- Espera que te doy algo de propina para agradecerte las molestias.

En ese momento, el de gafas, movido por la tacañería y en visión de que iba a perder algunas pocas monedas de poco valor (pero que vete tú a saber si le servirían en un futuro no muy lejano), metió a todos sus protegidos en la mansión y le cerro la puerta al pirata en las narices.

-Señorito, Roderich, eso ha estado muy feo... Aunque ha sido muy divertido. ¡Hágalo otra vez!- Exclamó la rubia con una risilla picara. El aristócrata solo dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras su esposa le miraba de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Qué quería ese tipejo?- El italiano miro a los mayores con curiosidad mal disimulada, ansioso por saber que diantres era eso que llevaba en la mano el asqueroso señoritingo- ¿A dicho que lo trae de parte de Antonio? ¡Ábrelo ya, demonios!

Holanda también se había dejado ver en el enorme salón donde se encontraban ahora todos los países en torno al castaño que, debido a la presión de grupo, refunfuños y varios "Date prisa que a lo mejor es importante" se dispuso a abrir con delicadeza el sobre, sin romper el papel y extrayendo de él el mensaje que iba dirigido a su persona.

-Léelo en voz alta, que nos enteremos lo que ese cabeza hueca tiene que decir a su desaparición- Farfullo con neutralidad el de habla holandesa, siendo chistado por Romano y recibiendo un codazo de parte de su hermana.- Tsk

-Bien...- Austria empezó a leer-

"Querido Roddy...

-Empezamos bien...- Se lamento el castaño al leer como se dirigía a él el hispano en la carta- Tan desenfadado como siempre.

"Querido Roddy, te escribo porque supongo que te estarás preguntando donde estoy (seguramente este escrito tardará en llegarte unos días). Para empezar, estoy bien, nada fuera de lo normal. Espero que Romano no te este dando mucho trabajo, ya sabes como puede ser a veces. ¿Las cosas por ahí van bien? Seguro que sí pues solo quiero vlver cuanto antes para veros a todos, aunque eso me temo que será más adelante.

He hecho un trato con Arthur, debo quedarme en su barco por un mes y entonces conseguiré que nos deje en paz, ya no habrá más problemas con piratas y nuestras riquezas no se verán diezmadas. Puede parecer difícil de entender e incluso una locura, pero confía en mí. No pienso fallar y decepcionaros a todos.

Quiero que todo prosiga con normalidad, te doy todo el poder de mando en este momento, seguro que lo haces bien aunque al principio te cueste. Dile a Bélgica que estoy deseando comer con ella sus deliciosos postres caseros, a Holanda dile que se ande con ojo y no cause problemas en el norte o me va a oír cuando pise tierra, muchos recuerdos a Elisabetha que seguro sigue tan hermosa como siempre. Romano espero que se este portando bien, en el fondo es un chico maravilloso que quiere cariño (por mucho que lo negué pero al jefe no le engaña) Y para ti Roddy, espero que seas fuerte, aunque sé que lo eres. Cuando gané esta apuesta iré a tu casa e intentaré compensarte como se merece. Agradezco a todos que estéis a mi lado, sois lo más valioso que tengo y los que me dais fuerzas para continuar con esto. Sois mi familia.

Os tendré en mi corazón y rezaré todas las noches por vosotros.

Con cariño,

Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Imperio Español.

P.D: Trata de que Romano no se enteré. No me gustaría preocuparle por nada. Ya sabes como suele montar dramas por cosas sin importancia."

 _E_ l austriaco dejo de leer, maldiciendo el poco seso de su aliado. ¡Eso se pone al principio de la carta! Todos los pares de ojos se posaron sobre el más joven, que estaba más rojo que un tomate siendo bañado por el sol. Seguramente de ira.

-¿¡Pero España es tonto o se cayó de la cuna al nacer!?- Explotó al fin, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Ese cejotas le va a matar!

\- Dios te oiga...

-¡Vicents!

-Seguramente no sea nada, Romano. España ya es mayorcito para cuidarse solo. Es un país fuerte- Intento animar la castaña de largo cabello, mas el italiano no estaba convencido de eso- Volverá sano y salvo, ya lo verás.

-¡No, eso no lo tengo tan claro! ¡¿Acaso no has visto como vuelve cada vez que se ha enfrentado ha ese bastardo!? ¡Se esta debilitando y el muy estúpido no es capaz de verlo por su puto orgullo!- Apretó los puños con fuerza- Ni siquiera nos ha preguntado que nos parecía la apuesta ni de que Arthur cumpliría su palabra...

Los demás no dijeron nada, con la mirada gacha mientras el mayor de los Vargas intentaba mantener esas lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Roderich se froto la barbilla pensativo, él también opinaba lo mismo pero tenía fe en el español aunque últimamente no lo tenía tan claro. Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber que decir a las palabras formuladas por Lovino, el mismo que rompió el silencio para decir de forma solemne:

-Voy a ir a buscarle- Convencido, se propuso alejarse.

-¡Es peligroso!- Exclamo le húngara, deteniéndole antes de que hiciera una locura. Pero ya era tarde, la idea se había incrustado en la mente del tozudo italiano que no daría su brazo a torcer como buen mediterráneo.- ¡No tiene ni idea de navegación, podrías morir antes de dar con su paradero!

-¿Y que propones entonces? ¿Qué me quede aquí parado a esperar que ese loco de España vuelva?- La mujer silencio tras esas palabras. Así dicho quedaba muy cobarde su planteamiento de actuar. Romano continuo de forma más suave al ver que había dado en el clavo- Necesita nuestra ayuda y estoy dispuesto a dársela.

-Dentro de unos días nos encontraremos los cadáveres de dos insensatos flotando en el mar- Vicents se encendió la pipa la cual siempre llevaba en la boca- Si quiere ir deberíais dejarle, tiene tantas posibilidades como cualquier otro... Supongo.

-¡Sería muy emocionante! ¡Yo te acompaño!- La chica de mirada felina salto a los brazos del italiano, haciéndole sonrojar brutalmente por tal repentino contacto femenino.

\- Eso ni hablar- Austria se negó en redondo de forma autoritaria, sin dejar que alguien se oponiese a su orden.- Tú te quedarás aquí bajo mi techo hasta que esto haya acabado. Mañana, si Romano sigue convencido en ir a buscar a Antonio, yo mismo le acompañare para que busque un barco decente y compañía que lo proteja en el trayecto.

-¿Vas a ir "Roddy"?

-Solo hasta el puerto, donde me asegurare de que parte en buenas condiciones. Luego regresaré. Tengo obligaciones aquí que me atan.- El austriaco se cruzo de brazos- Ahora, si no os importa, id cada uno a su habitación. Mañana será un día muy largo, sobre todo para tí- Miró al sureño.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar, a excepción de Hungría. Fueron yéndose con paso tranquilo a la puerta que dirigía al pasillo. Bueno, Emma seguía farfullando cosas por no haberla dejado ir pero a estas alturas esa era la mejor decisión. No se podían arriesgar a perder más personas. El austriaco se volvió a tomar asiento frente al piano para terminar la sinfonía que habían interrumpido hacía unos minutos. Su esposa le escucho embelesada, escuchando cada nota, cada vibración de esas cuerdas siendo golpeadas por las macillas.

Una vez acabó el castaño la melodía, la húngara se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Por qué le has dejado? Sabes perfectamente que aún es muy débil para hacer una misión de este calibre.

-Puede ser, pero lo creas o no, confió en él. Puede que sea la ultima oportunidad de Antonio y esta aventura le ayudará a fortalecerse tanto física como mentalmente. No te preocupes, sabrá apañárselas además de que me encargaré de dejarle en buenas manos.

-¿A sí? ¿En quién habías pensado? No me digas que en...

-En estos momentos es nuestra mejor opción. Tiene poder y puerto, más de lo que podemos pedir.

Elizabetha se puso algunos mechones detrás de la oreja, meditando las palabras de su marido, calculando los pros y los contras de todo aquello como buena estratega que era. Abrió enormemente los ojos cuando pareció darse cuenta de una cosa.

-Oye, Roderich, querido... No habrás dejado ir a Romano por la dura vida del marinero, ¿verdad?- Dijo con maldad, sabiendo lo comodón que podía ser el de gafas. El otro trago saliva fuertemente.

-... No... Para nada...

 **Fin del capitulo. Aprovecho para felicitarles por el año nuevo. Espero que este 2016 traiga con sigo muchas alegrías y buenas intenciones llevadas a cabo (Y más fics de esta sensualosa pareja 7u7)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenido la lectura~**

 **Cualquier duda, petición, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea menos amenazas de muerte, por favor, déjenlo en un revew, que me dan la vida ^/w/^**

 **Felices fiestas y hasta el próximo cap!**


	8. La verdad

**Nuevo capitulo, tardío, pero ya esta aquí. Más vale tarde que nunca ehhh. Además, estoy pensando en que quizá debería hacerlos más cortos o algo para no tardar tanto ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme y este capitulo contiene lemon~**

 **Por cierto, este capitulo va dedicado a todos, pero en especial a Hetetli, que me dio la idea para este cap hace muuuchoooo xD**

El español estaba agotado, llevaba unas cuantas horas limpiando el desastre que había en el camarote del capitán y aún le quedaban algunas cosas por ordenar. Antonio jamás se habría imaginado que al abrí la puerta del cuarto que resolvería todas sus dudas se encontraría con todo tirado en el suelo, todos los libros de la estantería rotos y repartidos por las cuatro paredes junto con algunos mapas y botellas.

-La Virgen...- Suspiro, cayéndole una gotita de sudor, cuando fue consciente de que, sí, aquello era el camarote de Arthur. De el impecable y siempre ordenado Arthur Krikland.

Todo parecía estar destruido o sucio, como si un animal rabioso hubiera entrado allí o hubiese habido una pelea a muerte. Pero ahí nadie había entrado excepto el rubio, por lo que Antonio no tardo en deducir que había sido este el causante de semejante caos. La cuestión era ¿Qué podía haber sacado tanto de quicio a Arthur para que hiciera aquello? Esa fue la pregunta que se paso toda la tarde, mientras limpiaba, en la cabeza del excapitán.

Estaba sofocado, y no solo por el olor a cerrado que había ahí, sino también por tener que colocar de nuevo el escritorio y las sillas que se encontraban tiradas de mala manera sobre la madera. Antes no le habría supuesto mucho esfuerzo, pero desde que estaba en ese barco había perdido mucha fuerza y peso. Estaba débil, pero no solo físicamente, sino también moralmente.

Sentado sobre el escritorio, para recobrar un poco el aliento, pudo ver por el ojo de buey que ya había anochecido (menos mal que encendió unas cuantas velas antes) y que seguramente le quedarían unos pocos minutos para acabar la tarea antes de que Arthur llegará para comprobar el trabajo. Asique se levanto con pereza para terminar de colocar algunas cosas en los cajones y baúles que habían sido arrojados a la otra punta del camarote.

Ya le faltaba poco por ordenar cuando algo, en el ultimo cajón del escritorio (y único que no había sido arrojado) se encontró una caja de metal duro, o eso pensó él de lo dura que era la cajita. Estaba en perfectas condiciones lo cual le sorprendió todavía más porque el resto de cosas estaban hechas unos zorros. ¿Y si ahí estaban las respuestas a sus preguntas? ¿Y sí hay estaba aquello que hacía actuar tan raro a Arthur? Sin quererlo, le empezaron a temblar las manos por la sensación de estar ante algo muy importante, algo que podría cambiarle la forma de ver las cosas o la situación que tenía en ese momento.

Antonio se debatía entre abrir la cajita y quedar como un cotilla o dejarla ahí y quedarse con la duda. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya la estaba forzando con un abrecartas que había por ahí. Total, si lo hacia rápido, el rubio no tenía por que enterarse. Además, tampoco podía ser muy malo lo que hubiera ahí dentro...

No tardo mucho en abrirla, aquel pirata no era el único experto en forzar cerradoras, sobre todo aquella que era diminuta. Sus ojos verdes centellearon al encontrarse unos cuantos papeles, exactos a los que solía leer el inglés repetidas veces y una botella de vete tu a saber que contenido. Eso sí, parecía bastante exótico, como traído de otro continente, quizá de la India o de un sitio de esos. Se quedo unos segundos mirando los papeles, sin estar todavía seguro de querer saber lo que contenían.

Se sentó pensativo en el lugar que le correspondería al capital y se cruzo de piernas mientras abría la exótica botella y tomaba un trago, uno pequeño para que el rubio no se diera cuenta de que había bebido de ella y de que había descubierto esa caja.

El español estaba ya decidido a leerlo pasara lo que pasara cuando, por ironías del cruel destino, oyó unos pasos que venían del pasillo. Era él. Tomo un ultimo traguito, lo cerro y volvió a meter todo en la caja, a excepción de una de las hojas (que se metió en el bolsillo del pantalón) y cerro el cajón en sincronía con la puerta que se abría.

-¿Ya has terminado? Has tardado una eternidad, seguro que te has estado tocando lo cojones la mitad del tiempo que has estado aquí. En fin, con que no hayas tocado nada me vale.

-La duda ofende- Rio nerviosamente Antonio, rascándose la nuca mientras agradecía mentalmente que el inglés no se hubiera dado cuenta. Como puedes ver esta cada cosa en su sitio, recogida y limpiada a conciencia. Aunque he de decirte que lo tenias como un autentico estercolero. Y eso que presumes de ser tan pulcro y esas cosas. Ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Francis. Será una gran anécdota.

Arthur solo bufo ante la burla y se acerco con pesadez a su escritorio, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su sirviente. Llevaba días frustrado, no dormía todo lo bien que pudiera y eso hacia que estuviera más agresivo de lo normal. Pero eso no quitaba a que frunciera el ceño cuando se fijo en el sutil temblor del cuerpo español y esa boba sonrisa que llevaba dibujada. Allí había gato encerrado, pero decidió hacer que no notaba nada.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada más que ordenarme, iré a dormir. Ha sido un día cansado y ...

-¿Ya te vas? Ven, hombre, que no muerdo. Coge asiento y tomate un vaso de ron conmigo- Invito el inglés con una sonrisa cordial cuando el ibérico ya estaba a punto de salir del camarote con la velocidad del rayo- Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos ¿No?

Antonio sintió como el mundo le caía encima. Hacía unos minutos, poco después de que entrara el británico que se encontraba extraño. Notaba como un pequeño cosquilleo por su cuerpo y un calor interno parecido al de la fiebre. ¿Remordimientos por cotillear más de lo que debía?

Con reticencia, acepto, tomando asiento delante del astuto capitán que estaba sacando una botella de alcohol. Sirvió los dos vasos, llenándolos del exquisito liquido.

-Pareces nervioso, ¿sucede algo?- Comento divertido el rubio tomando un trago y viendo como el otro se quedaba mirando el recipiente con inseguridad.

-N-no, ¿Qué va a pasar? ajajajaj, solo es cansancio...Nada más.

-¿Estas seguro? Estas algo rojo.

Notaba como si le costase respirar, el calor se intensificaba por momentos y los temblores se hacían cada vez más seguidos. Lo peor es que Arthur se estaba dando cuenta de que le pasaba algo, algo que ni el sabía que era y que seguramente estaría relacionado con el contenido de la misteriosa y exótica botella que tenía el anglosajón en la botella. ¡Jamás pensó que podría tratarse de un potente afrodisiaco! Tenía ganas de huir mas solo podía esperar y rezar por que sus piernas no le fallaran cuando tuviera que salir de allí. Mentalmente, intento controlarse, no podía permitirse que aquello le afectase. Mantendría la compostura o al menos eso a lo que estaba seguro de hacer antes de notar la firme mano de Arthur sobre su frente. Esas dos orbes de color de la hierba fresca le miraban entre interrogantes y preocupados.

-Definitivamente no estas bien. Debes de tener fiebre...- El inglés se incorporo un poco más de su asiento para aproximarse al rostro español y examinarlo más cuidadosamente- Are you okey?...- Antonio había pedido ya los pocos papeles que tenía, sin apartar los ojos de los contrarios y descendiendo a esos labios rosaditos que destacaban en la pálida piel del rostro del pirata.- Fuck! ¡Responde cuando te hablo!

Arthur ya se estaba comenzando a molestar por la actitud del castaño. Ahí, con cara de tonto el culo mientras temblaba y se sonrojaba aún más. Todo demasiado extraño, aunque no tan extraño como la sensación de esos labios juntándose con los suyos apasionadamente y sin darle tregua para poder adquirir el control. Antonio estaba invadiendo su boca con un desenfreno y una fiereza jamás conocida por el británico, parecida a la actitud que tenía el español en el campo de batalla.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, a parte del beso, Toño se había abalanzado sobre él, tirándoles a ambos al suelo, con el cuerpo bronceado sobre el suyo, impidiéndole cualquier huida o forcejeo. Estaba, literalmente, desconcertado por la reciente desesperación de su sirviente y no le gustaba el matiz que estaba tomando aquello. La lengua española jugueteaba, exploraba todo lo que hubiera a su alcance hasta que Arthur y Antonio cortaron el beso para coger aire.

-¡¿Qué demoni...Spain..?!

El nombrado no parecía escuchar, estaba absorto en el cuerpo del rubio y en la ropa que impedía ver el cuerpo de este. Se relamió en anticipada satisfacción, como si fuera a comérselo ahí mismo mientras que el pirata comenzaba a experimentar una sensación entre terror y excitación.

Poniéndoselo difícil, comenzó a patalear duramente y ha pegar puñetazos para quitarse al español de encima cuando empezó a arrancarle la ropa. Le resultaba increíble la fuerza de Antonio a pesar de que se notaba que sus fuerzas habían mermado. Tendría que pararlo ahora antes de que la cosa llegase a mayores.

-JÁ- Río satisfecho cuando una de sus patadas consiguió acertar en las partes nobles de su criado, haciéndole caer de lado adolorido y con un quejido lastimero- Vaya vaya vaya, ¿esta vez pensabas llevar el control? Que ingenuo eres.- Se coloco a horcajadas sobre el castaño, que todavía se retorcía sin poder remediar que el inglés le agarrara del cabello de forma totalmente brusca haciéndole soltar un pesado jadeo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza- Aunque te tengo que reconocer que por un momento has hecho que me asustara.

Antonio abrió con lentitud un ojo, tenía unas bonitas vistas desde abajo; el como le había sacado casi la camisa, que se encontraba abierta dejándole ver el trabajado torso de Arthur, quién le miraba imponente desde arriba. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar lanzarse de nuevo a hacerle suyo. No quería empeorar la situación, al menos, no más de lo que ya estaba.

Aunque las palabras juguetonas que salieron del inglés le hicieron estremecer y soltar una risa.

-Seguro que quieres metérmela como te le he hecho yo tantas veces-Dijo con tono sugerente, moviendo levemente las caderas sobre el miembro contrario. Le encantaba la idea de volver a tener el control de la situación pero... ¿Por qué no dejar una noche al bueno de Toño? Solo de imaginárselo ya hacia que se le endureciera el miembro.- ¿A que sí? Seguro que lo estas pensando ahora mismo, pervertido. Reconócelo.

-...Dios, Arthur...Sí...-Le dolía el cabello por donde le tenía agarrado su capitán, pero más le dolía no poder satisfacer en ese momento sus deseos. Mejor sería seguir el juego al de habla inglesa.

-Reconoces entonces que me deseas. Well, ¿Y entonces porque no me tomas?- Sugerente, soltó el mechón castaño y se acerco a los labios contrarios que no tardaron en corresponderle el beso mientras las grandes manos de Antonio se hacían con el control de su cadera, tirándole, literalmente, al suelo de nuevo.

Pareciera como si el español fuera una hoguera, una hoguera que era capaz de carbonizar a Arthur, quien desde luego se derretía ante el apasionado contacto de su amante. Jamás había sido el pasivo con Antonio y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer serlo en ese momento, pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar por ese calor que le recorría mientras Toño colaba sus dedos por su torso y bajaban de forma sinuosa, sensual, hasta sus pantalones.

Mientras tanto, Antonio disfrutaba del sabor del cuello inglés, dejando jugosos mordiscos que luego lamia, satisfecho cuando escuchaba los entrecortados gemidos del presumido inglés que aún estando abajo, intentaba mantener en control agarrándose en su ancha espalda y clavando las uñas cuando creía oportuno o cuando el placer era sumamente desbordante. Tenía que sentirle y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Arthur volvió en sí cuando notó que le desabrochaba el cinturón y le masajeaba las partes con descaro, lo que le hizo dar un respingo y, por acto reflejo, dar una patada en toda la cara a Antonio que ni se movió del sitio pero si sintió el dolor que se siente cuando te patean la cara...con una bota...con la fuerza de un pirata histérico que no quiere se ukeado. ¿¡Cuando narices se había desabrochado los pantalones Antonio?!

-Wait! ¡No tan rápido, idiota!

-¿Qué pasa, Arturito? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-Dijo con voz seductora el de piel bronceada, aunque no por eso menos burlona. Se acerco lentamente al rostro del inglés y le lamio los labios sensualmente- Si quieres que me detenga...

-Tampoco es eso... Maldición.- Miro a otro lado. La verdad es que le aterraba la idea, jamás había sido el que estaba abajo (Por mucho que el francés lo hubiera tratado miles de veces) pero la verdad es que con Antonio tenía curiosidad, una que le hacia entregarse a regañadientes, pero entregarse al fin y al cabo.

El castaño, al ver que el otro no reaccionaba, decidió seguir a lo suyo. Le resultaba tan graciosa la situación que tenía que hacer de tripas corazón para no reírse de Arthur en ese mismo momento. ¿Quién le iba a decir que el inglés podría ser tan peligroso y a la vez tan tierno? Con las mejillas sonrojadas pero aún con el ceño fruncido. Era en esos momentos como esa planta que atrae a los insectos con apariencia inofensiva y esa belleza irresistible pero que esconde en verdad un gran y peligroso depredador.

Tomó con rapidez el miembro excitado del británico, ronroneando de gusto cuando el gemido que escapo de los labios del capitán fue directo a su oído. No podía evitar mover la mano para poder seguir deleitándose con esos excitantes sonidos que le invitaban a continuar y que hacían que su propio pene bombeara por la necesidad. Estaba siendo demasiado paciente y no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, atrajo la otra mano al cuerpo contrario, masajeando una de las piernas y, metiendo con rapidez y todo el cuidado que pudo teniendo en cuenta el descontrol que llevaba encima, en la entrada del rubio.

Arthur reprimió un gruñido y como venganza mordió la oreja del español. No le había dolido, pero la sensación había sido extraña, una mezcla entre placer y molestia que se vio incrementada con la llegada de los otros dígitos.

-Veo que no quieres perder el tiempo...- Rio sarcástico entre jadeos mientras abrazaba a Antonio por el cuello mientras el otro sacaba los dedos y se colocaba entre sus piernas.

-Ya he perdido muchas cosas por tu culpa...

-Y las que te quedan, darling... Y las que te quedan.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrió; Arthur cuando sintió el increíble miembro español rozar su trasero, y Antonio al escuchar esa frase, que sonaba como una advertencia o vete tu a saber ya que todo en el ingles era un autentico misterio. Aunque poco duro el segundo de incertidumbre, tenía un problema más grave entre las piernas que tenia que resolver de inmediato, asique, de una certera embestida, se metió dentro de Arthur, el cual se quedo sin respiración un instante.

La sensación de alivio fue inmensa, pero fue sustituida rápidamente por el ansia de más, esa ambición que caracterizaba a los dos hombres que había en aquella habitación y que, para bien y para mal, les había unido en incontables ocasiones. Llevo sus manos a la pálida cadera mientras no cesaba su vaivén, a un ritmo pausado pero que amenazaba con descontrolarse en cualquier momento.

Arthur mientras tanto, se aferraba fuertemente, clavando sus uñas y gimiendo sin control. Lo estaba disfrutando, quería más. Era una situación que jamás se habría imaginado, y menos con su menor enemigo, pero la curiosidad le había vencido. El hecho de ceder el poder, aunque solo fuera una noche, a su sirviente hacia que le subiera la adrenalina, saber que ahora el español podría hacer lo que quisiera...

Tanto la temperatura como el calor aumentaban en el camarote, seguro que algún marinero que pasará por ahí se estaría enterando de lo que estaba pasando pero ¿Qué más daba? Aquello, en vez de hacer el amor parecía una batalla, dos fieras llenas de lujuria dispuestas a satisfacer todos sus placeres carnales.

El rubio, cerro sus piernas en torno a la cadera embravecida del Toño, que no paraba, que no pararía hasta que ese fuego interno se apagara por completo entre salvajes y placenteros movimientos que hacían que la mente de ambos fuera incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera su pareja. Era esa sensación de unión, de ser uno lo que hizo que el español atrajera más el cuerpo contrario hacia sí, cambiando las tornas para que ahora fuese el rubio el que le cabalgase sin reparo. Arriba y abajo, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen y el ritmo aumentase.

-Ohh...Yeah... Más rápido..Ahhh...¡Más rápido!-Gritaba Arthur cada vez que el español no le tomaba con pasión los labios y la boca.

Estaban ambos cansados, sus cuerpos llenos de sudor y mordidas del otro que se transformarían en marcas de posesión en unas pocas horas. Arthur intentaba llevar el nivel de las estocadas de Antonio, que a pesar de encontrarse abajo y que él tuviese una posición más fácil para el movimiento, seguía siendo el ibérico quien llevaba la voz cantante esa noche. Y eso le encantaba aunque estuviese a punto de morirse ahí mismo de placer. Quizá el también era un masoquista después de todo.

El rubio fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo con un potente gruñido mientras mordía con fuerza el labio inferior del castaño, quien continuó durante unos pocos minutos antes de acabar, llenando al otro por completo de toda su esencia y haciéndole reprimir una queja por el escozor.

Había sido extraño, sobre todo para el inglés. Nunca en la vida se habría imaginado aquello y mucho menos el que, después de que Antonio saliera de su interior y los dos se recostasen en el suelo para normalizar las respiraciones, el hispano le soltase esa frase que lo cambiaría todo para siempre.

-Te quiero, Arthur...-Suspiró, tapándose la boca en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Ninguno dijo nada. A ambos les entró pánico, que solo se podía ver en sus grandes y expresivas miradas de color verde, tan parecidas.

 **¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Admitirán lo obvio? En le siguiente capitulo~**

 **Espero como siempre que las haya gustado. Siempre es un placer escribir para vosotros, lectores~**

 **Cualquier comentario, opinión o sugerencia déjenla en un revew, que me alientan mucho y aún son gratis...Aún xD**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


	9. Caminos Separados

**Buenas, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. La tardanza se debe a los exámenes y algunos problemas familiares que, en fin, han sido complicados. De todas formas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de esperar y comentar. Me hacen muy feliz :D**

 **Y si más, espero que les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen, como siempre, aunque a estas alturas ya lo saben~**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

El silencio era dueño y señor del camarote mientras que en ambos cuerpos parecía haber una autentica batalla entre sentimientos encontrados y el orgullo, que no les dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. El español ya había dado un primer y peligroso paso hacia adelante con esas palabra que significaba el todo el nada para los dos hombres. Tal vez hubiera sido el afrodisiaco, pero Antonio estaba seguro de que, de verdad, lo sentía, o que al menos si había algo que le provocaba ese rubio. Y Arthur también lo sabía. Ahora le tocaba al inglés hacer o decir algo.

Estaba atónito, por primera vez en su vida sentía una opresión en su pecho, que le dolía y oprimía como si le estuvieran arrebatando el alma, que seguro era lo que Antonio pretendió. De todos los momentos en los que podía haberlo dicho había tenido que elegir ese, en el que era imposible... Tan típico de Antonio.

Se incorporó con lentitud, quedándose sentado sobre la ropa revuelta, frunciendo el ceño debido a la pelea que había en su interior: Hacer lo correcto o dejarse arrastrar. Mejor sería acabar con ello cuanto antes. Si lo seguía alargando más, sería más doloroso.

Antonio esperaba una reacción por parte del capitán, cualquiera que le indicara que al menos seguía respirando ya que estaba paralizado, metido en sus pensamientos. Jamás había visto esa expresión en el británico: dudosa, confusa y a la vez tan tajante que le hizo estremecerse. Se habría esperado cualquier cosa en ese momento, pero jamás se habría esperado esa risa burlona por parte de Arthur.

-What? ¿Qué has dicho, Anthony?- El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente aunque sus ojos transmitían la amargura del que no dice la verdad- Espero que estés de broma o de verdad pensaré que eres idiota.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que abría su corazón y le decían aquello, ni siquiera cuando se caso políticamente con Austria había sentido tanto frio como el que estaba experimentando en ese momento en su interior. Estaba herido, hecho añicos interiormente. Esas palabras habían hecho más daño que siglos y siglos de duras batallas, eso sí, no iba a dejar que ese bastardo lo notase. Sí para él aquello no era nada ¿Por qué tendría que serlo para Antonio?

Se levanto sin decir nada, ni siquiera mirando al rubio quien observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento que hacía. Tomo su ropa con el orgullo que solo los que han sido defraudados conocen, ese que te obliga a seguir a delante y no partirle la cara de una hostia al insensible gilipollas que tenía delante y al que dio la espalda para colocarse la camisa y los pantalones.

-No, definitivamente, soy un idiota- Susurro, sin ningún tono en su voz, como si de su garganta ya no quisieran salir las palabras. Aun así, Arthur pudo escucharle y tuvo que morderse el labio para no responderle y decirle la verdad.- No sé en que estaba pensando, solo soy un pasatiempo para ti, ¿verdad?- De repente, se dio la vuelta con una apenada sonrisa, colocándose ya la ropa puesta- Jamás debí olvidarme de quien eras, Arthur Krikland, y de cual es nuestra relación. No eres más que un pirata capaz de hacer lo imposible para conseguir lo que quiere.

Eso, dicho del español tan normal, tan natural, como si le acabara de decir el tiempo mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba la fiereza que estaba tratando de controlar, hacia que a Arthur borrara su sonrisa y se le encogiera el alma ante esas esmeraldas que le daban la vida y se la quitaban en un segundo. Se puso en pie, justo en frente y con el ceño fruncido.

-No te confundas conmigo...

-No, eres tu el que no debería confundirse conmigo.- Antonio empujó al rubio, dispuesto a irse, pero se vio parado por el agarre del británico en su brazo- ¡No me toques!- Lo dijo con tal agresividad y asco, que Arthur dejo que de un tirón se liberase debido al sock- Me voy.

Y así lo hizo. No le dio a tiempo a reaccionar al rubio. La decisión mezclada con ese temperamento español le decían que aquel no era un buen momento como para retenerle en ese camarote y no sufrir las consecuencias. Aunque algo había hecho que se quedase paralizado.

Esa mirada.

La había visto en tantos sitios, en tantos rostros, aquel dolor junto con el desdén de alguien que te repugna. Lo había visto en Francia e incluso en sus propios hermanos, pero jamás en el ibérico. Casi podría haber muerto por ese desprecio tan diferente a los otros. Este de verdad le importaba pero...

Estaba solo, por lo que se dejo caer de rodillas, abatido. Había conseguido mantener la compostura aunque eso implicara el sufrimiento de ambos, había hecho lo mejor. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras le daba un puñetazo al suelo.

-¡..Idiota!

Pasaron varios días en los que Antonio no se paso por el camarote de Arthur ni para coger las ordenes. Los encontronazos en cubierta eran abundantes al igual que la tensión que se creaba cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, aunque siempre era el mismo desenlace: El castaño, deshacía todo contacto y se dirigía a otro lado aunque no fuera el correcto mientras el inglés bajaba la mirada y pagaba su frustración con sus marineros, gritándoles y volviéndose cada vez más arisco. A los cuatro días ya ni salía de su camarote.

George y el resto de piratas sabían que esa era su oportunidad para conseguir el control del barco e incluso le propusieron a Antonio unirse a ellos.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que queréis- Respondió distraído mientras lavaba los platos con un trapo viejo.

-¿Como que no? Te ha cogido preso, te ha humillado, español. ¿Es que no tienes deseos de venganza? ¿Es que no quieres recuperar tu honor?

-Simplemente porque tengo honor no os voy a ayudar a atacarlo por la espalda. Lo que yo tenga que solucionar con el señor Krikland queda entre él y yo.

Los marineros quedaron estupefactos, aquel español era extraño pero no le volvieron a preguntar y siguieron con sus conspiraciones a sabiendas de que, aunque Antonio no les fuera a ayudar, tampoco les iba a delatar debido a que no hablaba con Arthur ni tenía interés en hacerlo.

¿Estaba decepcionado? Tal vez, pero no con Arthur, sino con sigo mismo, por dejar que jugase con su cuerpo y sus emociones como una damisela enamoradiza que aún no sabe de la vida. Antonio de eso sabía, demasiado, y por eso cuando el inglés se río en sus narices le descoloco más de lo que debería.

Apoyo su espalda con gesto cansino sobre el mástil. Levaría allí lo menos dos semanas. Echaba de menos su casa incluso las palizas que le daba su Romanito para despertarle de la siesta y que preparase la merienda. Romano... ¿Cómo estaría? Francamente, sentía como si llevara años sin verle ¿Estaría muy preocupado?

Esa era una de las preguntas que se repetía varias veces a lo largo del día, cada uno que pasaba en aquel infierno donde había aceptado estar. Todo por el bien de los suyos aunque quizá también por su propio egoísmo...El deseo de tener al inglés...

-Mierda, otra vez pensando en tonterías- Farfullo, metiendo la mano en los bolsillos y encontrándose con un papel en un de ellos- ¿Y esto?- Lo sacó y se acordó al instante de lo que era. El documento que robo de la caja metálica esa noche... Se había olvidado por completo debido al enfado con el cejotas, pero ahora que volvía a tener el papel en sus manos, el mismo nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo, solo que esta vez ya no tenía tanto reparo en leerlo.- A estas alturas puede ser cualquier cosa...- Suspiro, intentando no romper el documento, con mucho cuidado.

Sus temblores se incrementaron al leer cada línea ahí escrita, incluso tuvo un mareo que amenazo con hacerle caer, pero se quedo paralizado donde estaba. Su cuerpo ya no respondía a excepción de sus manos, que agarraban con fuerza el documento mientras releía una y otra vez, como intentando asimilar aquella información.

...

-¿Podéis recordarme por qué voy con vosotros?- Comentaba un aburrido Romano mientras observaba como los "maduros" y "responsables" capitanes del barco discutían la ruta a seguir.

-¡Qué te digo yo que se han ido hacia el Oeste, Arthur suele ir por esa zona!- Mordisqueo totalmente masculino al pañuelo rosado para desfogar su frustración.

-¡No seas idiota, franchute del tres al cuarto! ¡Eso es lo que quiere que pensemos, pero en realidad se dirige hacia las colonias que tiene al Este!- Golpe sobre la mesa para remarcar esa poca lógica que solía tener el prusiano de vez en cuando.

Llevaba con ellos varios días, los suficientes como para desear tirarse por la borda repetidas veces, y eso que el italiano sureño tenía una paciencia bien conocida por todos... Bueno, no, pero esos dos tampoco estaba ayudando mucho con sus constantes peleas, reconciliaciones que les hacía desviarse de la misión principal: Encontrar a España.

Desde luego, Lovino iba a estrangular a Roderich en cuanto le tuviera delante por pensar en algún momento que aquello podía ser algo bueno.

(Flashback)

Se encontraban ante uno de los barcos más imponentes de toda Francia, en un puerto lleno de gente que estaba dispuesta a ver como su valiente país, en compañía de los hombres más fuertes de la provincia, iba en rescate de su país vecino.

Roderich y Romano esperaban, entre los marineros que se encontraban en el puerto, a que el rubio hiciera su aparición. Ya llegaba con media hora de retraso de la hora acordada y al joven italiano no le quedaban uñas que morderse.

-No te preocupes, seguramente este... Haciendo alarde de sus hazañas...

-¡Ese bastardo me va a oír cuando venga!

-Pase lo que pase, estarás bien- Dijo convenido el austriaco, colocándose las gafas- Puede parecer un pervertido a primera vista, y un tipo bueno para nada, que de hecho lo es. Pero nunca incumple una promesa. No podría haberte dejado en mejores manos.

-Dios te oiga y se apiade de mi alma.- Rezongo.

Las palabras de su compañero le habían tranquilizado un poco. La verdad es que estaría perdido si fuera él solo a la mar en busca de Antonio, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Depender de Francis le aterraba y más le aterró verle aparecer en aquel carro junto con...

-Merda...

-Kesesese Ya esta aquí el awesome Prusia para solucionar todos vuestros problemas~-Salío del vehículo con su característica sonrisa, saludando a todos los allí presentes con una efusividad que cansaba solo de vela. Detrás de él, Francis, que al no soportar que el prusiano saliera nates que él, le piso disimuladamente la capa haciendole caer- ¡Auch!

-Ohohoh~- Se adelanto- Lovino, mon cherie. Espero que estés preparado para salvar a Toñin de las manos del malvado Arthur Paso su brazo por los hombros del italiano, haciéndole sonrojar de ira.- Gracias a mi, conseguiremos traerle de vuelta y quizás por fin me recompense dándome tus territorios..~

-Que gracioso eres- El que faltaba- Antonio estaría muerto entonces si tuviera que esperar que tu solo le rescatases- Se burlo el peliblanco, sacudiéndose el polvo de la poco awesome e intencionada caida.

-Austria esto no me lo dijis...¿Austria?

Lovino busco con la mirada a Roderich, pero el muy hijo de su austriaca madre había salido con el carro en el que habían venido, tan rápido como escucho el primer "kesese"

Hay lo supo. Estaba perdido.

(Fin del flashback)

Bien, y esa era la respuesta de por qué iba con ellos.

Suspiro pesadamente. Ir a remos tal vez hubiera sido mejor opción que ir con esa pareja de papanatas, pero claro, ya era muy tarde para eso.

El que Prusia viniera, la verdad fue una sorpresa, pero es que se encontraba en la mansión de Francis en el momento en que llego el pirata para darle la carta. Gilbert, como es obvio, se presto voluntario para ayudar a su amigos, aunque ahora se encontrase metiéndole el dedo en el ojo mientras el otro le golpeaba como las pijas que quieres espantar una mosca.

Estaba a punto de explotar pero de repente entro un marinero, haciendo que él pegara un respingo y la pareja se paralizase, callándose de una buena vez.

-Emmmm... Capitanes, nos hemos cruzado con un barco mercante. Tenía información sobre nuestro objetivo, al parecer, han visto hace dos días un barco inglés. Estarán a pocas millas de aquí.

El corazón del adolescente se empezó a acelerar tanto que tuvo que agarrarse esa parte del pecho para asegurarse de que no le estaba dando un infarto: Tanto de alegría como por el susto.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Qué dirección tomaron, mon ami?

-¡Dirección suroeste, mi capitán!

-¡Cójanla, no hay tiempo que perder!- El de ojos rojos salió a cubierta para ordenar a la tripulación todo lo necesario para incrementar la velocidad. Ya los tenían y, por primera vez Lovino pudo ver en esos dos idiotas la determinación en sus rostros a pesar de que ninguno había acertado la dirección correcta. De hecho la sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio mientras le serbia un poco de café le dijo que pronto podrían sacar a España del embrollo en el que se hubiera metido. Solo faltaba muy poco.

-Pronto te rescataré...-Murmuro para sí mientras Francis se frotaba la sien por el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba su peliblanco amigo.

 **Y hasta aquí este capitulo ¿De que tratará el documento? ¿Realmente un francés, un pruso y un italiano pueden vencer al inglés sin matarse entre ello antes? Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo~**

 **Gracias por leer, cualquier sugerencia, aviso o comentario será aceptado con mucho amor y respondido lo antes posible ;)**

 **Un saludo.**


	10. Su secreto

**Hola, sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero los problemas empeoraron y las ganas de escribir disminuyeron hasta el punto de no tener inspiración. Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que hayan esperado pacientemente ;) También aviso de que estamos llegando casi al final del fic (quedan dos capítulos como mucho tres) y que espero que lo disfruten.**

A Antonio casi ni le sostenían las piernas, antes, en otros tiempos, la noticia le habría hecho saltar de alegría, le había llenado de una felicidad solo comparable a la que tuvo cuando Roderich le dio a Romano. Pero ahora, la noticia le había caído como un cubo de agua fría, empapando las pocas ilusiones que le quedaban y de las que ni él era consciente.

Ese documento lo cambiaba todo.

Dobló de nuevo el documento, ya sin poder disimular el nerviosismo y la desesperación que se estaba adueñando de todo su ser. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Arthur para que le diera un explicación de aquello.

La necesitaba.

Caminó con paso acelerado por la cubierta, esquivando los marineros que casi atropellaba por las prisas y que le maldecían por empujarles. Le daba igual, en ese momento solo quería llegar al camarote lo antes posible.

-Anthony, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupado el pequeño grumete al ver pasar a su compañero por su lado y tan siquiera saludarle- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

España estaba pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Sudores fríos bajaban por su cuello, pero intento sonreír al ver a su amiguito, falsamente pero lo intento.

-N-nada jeejej... Solo tengo mucha prisa, se me a olvidado una tarea que me ha encomendado Arthur y voy a hacerla antes de que se dé cuenta- Rio nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

-Oh, sí, será lo mejor. Ya sabes como se pone. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡NO! Quiero decir...No hace falta- El niño cada vez entendía menos por lo que ladeo la cabeza con confusión.- O espera, sí. ¿Podrías ir a hablar con Bill? Creo que no podre ir a ayudarlo con la cena por el asunto este, así que...-

No te preocupes, yo te sustituyo.

El castaño suspiro aliviado por el favor que le hacia el muchacho. No le gustaba encasquetar su trabajo a otra persona, y menos a un amigo, pero de verdad que el tema que tenía que tratar con Arthur era muy importante. Afortunadamente, el grumete parecía muy dispuesto ayudarle ya que con una sonrisa y un "espero que tengas suerte" dejo que Antonio se despidiera apresuradamente. Más tarde le agradecería su buena voluntad dándole parte de su comida.

Retomando su marcha, se dirigió al camarote, donde sin llamar ni nada, abrió de sopetón la puerta, sobresaltando a Arthur, que se encontraba escribiendo en el cuaderno de Bitácora. El rubio levanto la mirada, cabreado, pero ese cabreo pronto se convirtió en confusión al ver que se trataba de Antonio.

Una oleada de felicidad le invadió, llevaba unos días allí encerrado, sin comer nada y solo bebiendo el ron que tenía allí guardado, por lo que encontrarse ahí plantado a aquel con el que, quería y a la vez no quería, encontrarse, le llenaban de una sensación extraña entre alegría y miedo.

Antonio por su parte, se dio cuenta de lo desmejorado que se encontraba Arthur. Tenía la ropa sucia y gesto cansado, como si el estar allí encerrado lo hubiera ido matando poco a poco. Se notaba bastante que llevaba tiempo sin que la luz del sol tocara su piel pues esta estaba más pálida, resaltando las oscuras y enormes ojeras que decoraban su rostro. Aún así, no titubeo y dio un paso al frente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-

-A-antonio...- Arthur se atraganto con sus palabras por sus nervios- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no entres así sin llamar a la puerta- Dijo ya con tono molesto, cerrando el libro, pero le sonrió socarronamente al ver que el otro se acercaba- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Déjate de tonterías Arthur, lo sé todo.-

Ohhh, entiendo... ¿Lo sabes todo sobre qué?

El español rezongo, Arthur no le estaba tomando en serio, pero aquello se iba acabar. Sacó el papel de su bolsillo y de mala manera se lo tendió al capitán, que palideció de la impresión.

"Por Dios, que no sea lo que creo que es..." Rezó para sí, desdoblándolo con lentitud, haciendo que la ansia del ibérico aumentase.

-¡Date prisa, demonios!

-Ya, ya...Lo leyó para sí, poniendo el rostro serio y la mirada perdida en los párrafos que le cortaban la libertad que tanto disfrutaba; que le condenaba a vivir una vida impuesta por sus jefes. Era irónico que unos mortales que pronto serían sustituidos por otros pudieran influir tanto en su vida. Sintió como el corazón se le encogía de dolor al leer, por milésima vez desde que su monarca se lo entrego en mano, aquellas ultimas líneas que le llenaban de una amargura y un escozor indescriptibles.

El documento, no era nada más y nada menos que una carta de su monarca rogándole; no, obligándole, a que dejara la piratería. Tenía que firmarlo para dentro de tres meses para demostrar que se comprometía a cumplir lo que de él se esperaba...

Arrugo el papel y lo tiro al suelo con rabia, cayendo justo a los pies de Antonio, que no tardo en recogerlo y abrirlo.

-"Se le exige a la personificación de Reino Unido, también conocido como Arthur Krikland, el cese de actos delictivos en tierra y alta mar, para asegurar su seguridad y entera disposición a las tareas que se le exigen como el gran Imperio que es. Debe de estar presente en las nuevas colonias en el Este del Nuevo Continente para la total educación y posible confrontación con esos dominios..."- Leyó con desdén mientras el rubio frunció el ceño mientras se masajeaba la sien- ¿Vas a dejar la piratería y a mi no me has dicho nada?

-¿Y por qué tendría que haberlo hecho, spaniard? Que de ahora en adelante no te vaya a robar directamente no quiere decir que otros no lo hagan en mi lugar.

-De todas formas. Creo que tenía el derecho de saberlo.

Arthur le miró perplejo. Antonio tenía los ojos brillantes entre frustración y orgullo, pero esas ultimas palabras que habían salido de su boca habían sonado más bien a un llanto que el español intentaba controlar y que a cada segundo que pasaba amenazaba con desatarse.

-Esto debería ser una buena noticia para ti ¿No? Me vas a perder de vista por un largo tiempo...

-¡Vete a la mierda, Arthur!- España explotó- ¡Eres un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo sin siquiera plantearse lo que quieren los demás!- Golpeó con el puño la mesa con fuerza haciendo sobresaltarse al rubio, que no entendía a que venia todo esto.- ¡Usas a la gente según tu antojo y te deshaces de ellas cuando te aburres! ¿Pero sabes que te digo? Las cosas no funcionan así y espero que algún día te des cuenta.

-¿Te crees que a mi esta situación me agrada? Nada me gustaría más que seguir como ahora, pero debo cumplir con mi deber y obedecer las ordenes de mi monarca.

-Como si eso te hubiera importado alguna vez...

Arthur se levantó con brusquedad, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar al castaño, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró aprisionado contra la pared por el rubio que, a pesar de estar un poco desmejorado, seguía teniendo demasiada fuerza.

-No sigas por ahí. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que me importa y deja de importar...¡No tienes ni idea!- Susurro entre dientes en el oído contrario mientras su sirviente intentaba soltarse, cosa que no consiguió.- Así que cállate.

-No se como quieres que sepa algo si todo te lo guardas para ti. Y a quien intenta acercarse un poco, pronto lo apartas...

-He dicho que te calles.

-Todo sería más fácil si lo hiciera, ¿No?-Dijo cabizbajo, con la mirada triste a un lado para no enfrentarse en una batalla perdida contra esas esmeraldas- Pero no puedo, joder, me has condenado. Todo este tiempo creí que te odiaba... Que también, no te lo voy a negar, pero hay momentos en los que de verdad he sentido algo, algo que no había sentido nunca con nadie de esa manera. Y lo siento, pero como ya dijiste, debo de ser un idiota porque después de todo me he enamorado de alguien que lo único que hace es usarme e intentar acabar conmigo.

-¡Cállate!- Antonio levanto la mirada con enfado, pero lo que vio hizo que se estremeciera y su ceño fruncido desapareciese. Arthur estaba...¿Llorando? -Por favor...Cállate...- Se fue acercando al castaño hasta esconder su rostro en su cuello.

El español se quedo perplejo mientras sentía las lagrimas ajenas mojar su camisa. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el rubio llevaba tiempo roto. Quizá más del que se podía imaginar por lo que se quedó inmóvil, dejando que el otro se desahogara en él.

Jamás hubiese pensado que esta situación pudiera existir. El tener al orgulloso inglés llorando como un niño en sus brazos. Se le quebró el alma.

Le abrazó fuertemente, de forma protectora, como si así todos los problemas que tenían fueran a desaparecer con solo ese gesto. Se quedaron así por unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, disfrutando de la compañía que tenían e ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluso las groserías que se gritaban los marineros y que se escuchaban con total nitidez en el interior del barco.

-Hey, Arthur, los hombres no lloran-Dijo Antonio, con voz melosa.

-Vete a la mierda... Yo no... lloraba.

Algo avergonzado, el rubio se separo, frunciendo el ceño cuando el ibérico le dedico esa mirada entre cariñosa y burlona. Se cruzo de brazos intentando parecer enfadado, o al menos recuperar un poco de su reputación de terrible pirata sin sentimientos.

-Debe de ser alguna mota de polvo que no he limpiado entonces-Río ligeramente a la vez que esas dos dagas verdes se le clavaban lentamente, dándole una muerte larga y dolorosa en la mente británica. Arthur se apartó y se frotó con el brazo los ojos, eliminando cualquier rastro de llanto en ellos.

Su rostro, antes pálido, ahora estaba un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza y el escozor de las lagrimas saladas como el mar. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio para guardar el papel firmado que le encarcelaba en una realidad que no le gustaba.

-Supongo que dentro de poco tendremos que despedirnos-Dijo esta vez Antonio, con un deje de tristeza y resignación, rascándose la nuca- Oye, lamento lo que he dicho antes... No sabía lo que decía... Y al fin y al cabo tampoco es asunto mío... Pero es que si te soy sincero... Creo que te voy a echar de menos.- Dijo mientras el otro estaba de espaldas, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa que provocaron sus palabras- ¿Qué cosas, no? Jajajaj creo que estar en este barco me esta empezando a afectar. Debería irme, supongo que querrás estar solo...

Se dirigió a la salida pero una mano le retuvo por el brazo.

-Espera, Antonio... Yo también quisiera decirte una cosa...

-¡Capitán!- Un pirata entro corriendo en el camarote, asustado e histérico, haciendo que los dos jóvenes de ojos verdes se sobresaltasen-¡Capitán, nos atacan!

-What? ¿Qué clase de inconscientes osarían interponerse en mi camino?-Franceses, mi capitán. Francis Bonnefoy para ser más exactos y parece acompañado.

Arthur se quedo estupefacto y no pudo evitar mirar a Antonio a su lado, quien también parecía confuso y aturdido. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí el mal follado Francis? ¡Seguro que era para arrebatarle a España!

-Entiendo, pues vamos a recibirles como es debido. Dile al timonel que cambie su ruta, quiero que vayamos directos a por ellos.- Ordenó con autoridad y su típica sonrisa confiada. El pirata asintió y desapareció con la rapidez con la que había venido. El rubio cogió su casaca dispuesto a hacer frente a Francia y a todos los que hubiera traído para enfréntale- En un rato vuelvo.

-Espera. ¿Piensas enfrentarte a Francis? ¿En tu estado? ¡Pero por el amor de Dios, Arthur! Sí estas que da pena verte...

El ibérico no se lo podía creer; con las pintas que tenía el inglés y quería un duelo a muerte. ¡Y encima con uno de los países más poderoso del momento! No tenía muy claro si es que el tiempo que se había quedado ahí encerrado le había afectado demasiado al británico, pero desde luego que no era la razón lo que hablaba por él.

Antonio tenía la respiración casi tan agitada como los pensamientos. Le iban a rescatar, por fin, pero... Ahora no estaba seguro de querer que lo hicieran. De abandonar a Arthur a sabiendas de que, tanto él como Francis, iban a luchar hasta ver muerto al otro. Aquello era una locura, uno de los dos estaba claro que no iba a salir vivo de ese duelo, y el que más papeletas tenía de perder era el inglés. Por mucho que hubiese deseado en un pasado deshacerse del rubio de ojos verdes ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro.

Sí, deseaba salir pronto de ese barco que le mantenía siempre en aquella tortura psicológica, consumiéndole poco a poco y volver a su casa pero el solo imaginar que no volvería a ver a Arthur hacía que se le encogiera el pecho hasta el punto de sentir que le deban arcadas y perdía el aire.

-Tranquilo, en peores me he visto...- El capitán pirata se acercaba a la puerta con la vista clavada al frente, como divagando en sus propios pensamientos. Como si hablase para sí- Además, esta puede ser la ultima batalla que libre como pirata y creo que por primera vez no lo hago para robar sino para mantener aquello que es mío.

-¡Arthur!

La puerta se cerró de golpe dejando al español atrapado en el camarote, el cual no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que oyó el pestillo echarse desde fuera.

Golpeó, atizó y pateó el duro trozo de madera pero este no cedió, solo consiguió hacerse daño en las manos y pies.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Sácame de aquí!-Exclamó desesperado e impotente.

-Tú solo espérame aquí, Anthony.

La voz de Arthur le sonó tan calmada, como si no le importara lo que fuera a pasar con él, que hizo que el español aumentará la fuerza con la que intentaba salir de allí mientras el sonido de los pasos del inglés se alejaban a paso firme hacia el exterior, ignorando las suplicas del castaño.

Nadie podía evitar ya aquella batalla que lo decidiría todo.

"Todo o nada" Suspiró para sí el de ojos esmeralda mientras mantenía la vista al frente, en dirección a ese galeón francés que se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos sin titubear.

Nadie le arrebataría su tesoro.

 **¡En el siguiente capitulo más! Tranquilos/as, esta vez no tardaré tanto en actualizar :)**


	11. Batalla perdida

La lucha no tardó en llegar. Los franceses abordaron en cuanto encontraron un hueco en la defensa británica, esquivando como buenamente podían los cañonazos que estos les lanzaban.

Desenfundaron entonces sus espadas y atacaron con ferocidad tanto piratas como franceses. Sedientos de sangre, ansiosos de victoria. El número de ingleses era muy inferior al de sus invasores pero no por ello se dejaron amedrentar. De hecho, cada vez que manchaban su arma con la sangre del enemigo algo dentro de ellos se acrecentaba: La sed de muerte y destrucción.

Francis caminó con elegancia por la cubierta, con tranquilidad, como si lo que pasará a su alrededor no fuera con él mientras que Prusia, que iba a su lado, parecía excitado por la batalla y no dudaba en blandir su espada contra cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Era fácil acabar con los humanos... Tan frágiles... Nada que ver con un país como Inglaterra, el cual les salió al paso en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron a lo lejos.

Arthur ya se había cargado a muchos marineros del bando contrario por lo que en su rostro y ropas podían encontrarse gotas y manchas de sangre, dándole un aspecto siniestro como el gesto de su cara y porte.

-Arthur, mon amour~ Que coincidencia encontrarnos- Ronroneó el de melena rubia.- Esto es a lo que yo llamo destino~

-Shut up. Contigo nunca hay coincidencias. No eres más que una víbora a la que por mucho que se la pise siempre logra escupir su veneno.

-Cierto, será mejor que vayamos al grano- Intervino Gilbert mientras Francis se cruzaba de brazos con gesto altivo- ¿Dónde esta España? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

-O mejor dicho... ¿Qué NO has hecho con él?

-Ah, así que por eso habéis venido... Vaya, que contrariedad. ¿Antonio no os contó que teníamos un trato? Hacer este viaje para nada...- El inglés sonreía peligrosamente, con ese tono de falsa amabilidad que hacía que sus dos interlocutores estuvieran en guardia- Pero si aún así, pretendéis llevároslo me temo que no va a ser tan fácil.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, cher- Francis desenfundo su florete señalando a Arthur. A su lado, Prusia también estaba dispuesto a la lucha- Mucho me temo que hoy no van a acabar muy bien las cosas... Y eso que veníamos con la mejor de las intenciones. Eres muy tozudo.

-Ríndete, Krikland. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros dos y menos en tu situación. Kesesese. Si te rindes ahora puede que a lo mejor te dejemos con vida...

-Estáis locos si pensáis que me doblegaré ante vosotros. Antes muerto.

-Tranquilo, puede que lo estés antes de lo que crees.

El francés se abalanzó sobre Arthur que por poco no lo cuenta. El arma de Francis era mucho más ligera por lo que sus ataques eran mucho más rápidos que los de él. Además de que se encontraba en mejor estado físico. Se limitó a parar todas las estocadas de su oponente con esfuerzo. Gracias a Dios, Prusia no atacó a la vez, prefería observar a lo lejos como algunos piratas atacaban a algunos de los suyos, es decir, los ingleses se estaban atacando entre ellos.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?¿Un motín? Arthur, deberías elegir mejor a la gente que metes en tu barco. Algunos se están poniendo de nuestra parte- Comentó Prusia mientras los dos rubios peleaban. El inglés aparto de un empujón a Francis y miró en la misma dirección que el albino- A este paso vamos a tomar el control del barco antes de lo que pensábamos...

A lo lejos, los que se estaban amotinando mataban sin piedad a los que habían sido sus compañeros y se dirigían al interior del barco. Arthur, al ver aquello, trato de ir a por esos traidores para evitar que se acercaran a Antonio, pero claro, estaba en mitad de un duelo con Francis y este no le dejo dar ni dos pasos sin atacarle con su rápida arma. Frunció el ceño,molesto y contrariado, tragándose su indignación y nerviosismo a la vez que paraba la estocada.

-¿Qué pasa, mon cherí? Te anotó distraído ¿Algo te preocupa?- Dijo con burla su oponente, cortándole el camino.

Arthur cogía aire con dificultad. Estaba agotado, ansioso. ¡Esos piratas iban a matar a España! Tenía que hacer algo y rápido... Pero ni tiempo le dio de avanzar ya que, sin previo aviso, Gilbert también se metió en el duelo mermando así sus pocas esperanzas de acabar victorioso...

-u-

Antonio seguía forcejeando con la puerta mientras escuchaba como en el exterior se libraba una feroz batalla que solo unos pocos afortunados podrían contar. Gritos, alaridos, choques de afiladas espadas que hacían estremecer y aumentar aún más al español quien a pesar de su cansancio luchaba por salir de allí a defender al estúpido y temerario Arthur. ¡Tenía que parar aquella locura!

La sangre resbalaba de sus nudillos debido a la fuerza que empleaba, en los puñetazos frustrados sobre la madera.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué Arthur tenía que ser su enemigo? ¿Por qué las cosas sucedían así?

Se dejo caer exhausto, resbalando poco a poco hasta el suelo, donde se quedo de rodillas mirando el suelo, derrotado. Solo una puerta le estaba impidiendo hacer algo ¡Sí tan solo tuviera la fuerza que tenía unos meses atrás!

Paseó sus ojos verdes por el camarote, en busca de algo que le pudiera servir de palanca pero no encontró nada, había estado muchas veces ahí como para saberlo.

Sonrió falsamente, sintiendo como su garganta ardía de impotencia, como el grito se le atragantaba y como sus esperanzas mermaban poco a poco. Arthur no iba a salir vivo de esta; Francis y Gilbert acabarían con él.

Tan hundido en su miseria estaba que ni cuenta se dio de los rápidos pasos que se acercaban del exterior,solo fue consciente de que la puerta se estaba abriendo cuando una tímida luz empezó a iluminar la habitación, cayendo sobre su rostro. La luz de una vela.

-¡Anthony!- El grumete dejó la vela y la llave con la que había abierto a un lado y corrió a abrazar a su amigo- ¿Estas bien? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Come on! ¡Te ayudaré a levantarte!

El aludido aún estaba aturdido; estaba tan lleno de emociones que estaba en shock. El pequeño era como un pequeño ángel que Dios le había enviado, dándole una oportunidad. Jamás podría agradecerle como es debido al muchacho.

Se levantó apoyándose en él y trataron de salir del camarote lo más rápido que grumete parecía angustiado, como si supiese que ese día iba a ser terrible, que aquella no era una batalla como las que en su corta vida había tenido que presenciar. Sobre todo cuando en su camino se cruzaron una manada de piratas que tanto él como Antonio supieron identificar.

-Vaya, pero mirad a quienes nos hemos encontrado. Parece que alguien se nos a adelantado- Dijo George con una sardónica sonrisa. Su traje estaba lleno de sangre y su mirada bañada en un brillo psicópata que al niño hizo estremecer- Bueno, al menos nos a ahorrado el esfuerzo de tener que echar la puerta abajo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí que no estáis en el campo de batalla?-Preguntó serio el español, ganándose unas risotadas por parte de esos hombres que a la vista estaban sus malas intenciones- ¿Lleváis armas pero aún así preferís esconderos como las ratas cobardes que sois?

-Tienes la lengua muy afilada, españolito, teniendo en cuenta de que hoy vas a morir.

-¿Perdona? ¿Vas a matarme? Deja de decir tonterías y déjanos pasar. Queremos salir y parar esta locura antes de que sea tarde.

Agarró la mano del grumete e intentó abrirse camino entre los piratas pero estos apuntaron con sus espadas a la pareja y George les empujo hacía atrás, haciendo que por poco cayeran al suelo. Antonio se puso entonces en guardia dispuesto a enfrentarles desarmado si era necesario, poniendo detrás suyo al pequeño, quien miraba todo con temor y espanto.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero algo me dice que nunca más vas a ver la luz del sol. Me vas a pagar todas las humillaciones que me has hecho, español. Una por una. Y luego tu queridito Arthur, quiero que antes de que se lo carguen tus amiguitos pueda ver tu cabeza clavada en mi espada.- Sentencio el tipo, levantando el arma dispuesto a cargar contra el castaño- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor después de esto, por acabar con el pirata más temido de los siete mares y su amante pueda yo mismo ser capitán de mi propio barco.

-¡Acaba con ellos, George!

-Cuanta pena me das- Antonio río levemente, con molestia, como si lo que le acabase de decir fuera algo ridículo. Que lo era- Tú jamás llegarás a nada, no eras más que un traidor y un miserable. La calaña no puede aspirar a otra cosa que no sea robar o matar. Y en caso de que consigas lo que te propones, cosa poco probable, no tardará otro como tú en engañarte y matarte y vuelta a empezar. Créeme, lo he visto mucho.

-¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Cierra tu puta boca de una vez!

Antonio tuvo que esquivar con rapidez la estocada de George, que le rozo algunos pelos de su flequillo. Aparto al grumete para atrás y le indicó que se alejase a la vez que él seguía esquivando como buenamente podía los ataques del embravecido hombre. Tuvo que meterse de nuevo en el camarote para tener un poco más de espacio de tiempo para encontrar algo con lo que defenderse.

El tiempo se acababa, cada segundo contaba.

Cogió algunas de las botellas de alcohol que tenía Arthur colocadas en la estantería y se las fue tirando mientras trataba que el afilado filo de la espada tocase su piel. Algunos cortes superficiales empezaban aparecer por sus brazos y manchas de sangre en su camiseta antes blanca. George también tenía heridas en el rostro, allí donde algunos cristales se le habían clavado en la persecución para matar al español, quién a falta de más botellas también había empezado a tirarle algunos objetos.

El resto de hombres estaban haciendo un circulo alrededor de Antonio quien cada vez tenía menos espacio para huir.

Sabía que estaba acabado cuando al intentar seguir se topo con uno de esos asquerosos piratas al que lo menos le faltaban ocho dientes por lo que pudo ver cuando le sonrió. Se giró para mirar de frente al que lamentablemente iba a ser su asesino.

-¿Unas ultimas palabras antes de morir, spaniard?

-Vete al infierno- Escupió. El hombre se limpio la saliva con la mano temblorosa debido a la rabia y levantó la espada, dispuesto a dar fin a los días del castaño.

Cerró los ojos, esperando la inminente estocada que acabaría con él y que nunca llego mas pudo sentir un liquido caliente resvalar un poco más abajo de su torso.

Y el sonido de un jadeo y un disparo.

Con lentitud abrió sus parpados para encontrarse la macabra imagen: George había atravesado con la espada al grumete cuando este se interpuso para salvar la vida de España. Había estado escondido en todo momento debajo del escritorio del camarote pero cuando vio que Antonio iba a ser asesinado un impulso hizo que se pusiera en medio. Era la sangre del muchacho la que había salpicado su torso y al levantar con perplejidad la mirada hacia George pudo ver como este tenía una herida, causada por una bala. Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo; uno todavía con vida y el otro con el ruido que hace un cadáver al chocar contra la madera.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos instantes, igual de sorprendidos que el español, y luego giraron sus rostros en la dirección en la que se había oído el arma de el marco de la puerta, con la respiración agitada, manos temblorosas en las que portaba la pistola, un chico que aparentaba unos diecisiete años. Antonio supo perfectamente de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar exclamar su nombre con emoción y sorpresa.

-¡Romano!

Romano había matado a un hombre. Su pequeño Romanito había asesinado a una persona. Le había salvado la vida, bueno, ese día dos personas le habían salvado la vida.

El español se agachó al percatarse de que el pequeño agonizaba con una herida mortal en su pecho mientras el italiano junto con unos pocos franceses entraban en el camarote y se hacían cargo de la situación.

-Thomas, ay Dios...-Susurraba Antonio con rabia, aguantándose las ganas de romper en llanto. Todo aquello era culpa suya, cada muerte- Yo... Lo siento tanto...

-Anthony... Please... Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa-El grumete estaba sereno aun sabiendas de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Agarró de la camiseta del castaño para así a traerlo más a él y no tener que forzar más la voz de que fuera realmente necesario- Quiero que salves al capitain Arthur... El fue quien me salvo en aquel puerto de morir de hambre... Please, salválo.

-Te lo prometo.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en escurrirse por sus mejillas, resbalando y cayendo sobre el cuerpo casi sin vida del inglés. Le cogió de la mano con fuerza ignorando la cantidad de sangre que les rodeaba.

-Sé que sabes que no es mala gente... Contigo sé que es feliz... Por favor, no le abandones. Aunque lo niegue no puede estar solo...-No pudo continuar pues un ataque de tos se lo impidió. No le quedaba mucho tiempo- Hacen buena pareja, dejen su orgullo de una vez. Me gustaría verles... juntos.- Sonrió y ese fue su ultimo suspiro antes de que todas las fuerzas le abandonarán del todo. Su rostro angelical se apago por completo.

España se quedo ahí, roto, abrazando el cuerpo mientras que los franceses observaban extrañados como, al que se supone venían a salvar de los piratas abrazaba a uno de ellos como si no hubiera un mañana. Romano se abrió entre ellos y miró al que era su cuidador con pena. Sabía que España era demasiado sentido y que le cogía cariño a las personas aún sabiendo que estas no duraban igual que ellos. Pero este solo era un niño, Romano agarro con más fuerza su espada, la cual había desenvainado para la batalla y que ahora estaba bañada en liquido carmesí.

-España- llamó, tratando de despertar al mayor de ese trance- levanta, hemos venido a rescatarte.

-Lovino...

Los verdes ojos de Antonio estaban oscurecidos por la tristeza cosa que hizo que el italiano se agachase y le abrazara con fuerza. ¡Solo Dios sabía lo que tendría que haber sufrido El Jefe por culpa de esos piratas! ¡Sobre todo por culpa de Inglaterra! El odio de Romano crecía mientras dejaba que su cuidador se desahogara en su hombro. España se dio cuenta entonces de que su Romano ya no era ningún niño y que tal vez había dejado de serlo hacía mucho tiempo.

-Enterraremos de forma digna a tu amigo, con un funeral oficial, no te preocupes. Todo ha acabado, Francis y Gilbert controlan la situación.

-¿Qué?

-Estaban fuera dando su merecido a ese cejotas asqueroso. Ya nunca más nos volverá a molestar ni te volverá hacer daño.

El pánico se apoderó del ibérico quien, en un acto reflejo se apartó suavemente de Romano para poder levantarse velozmente para correr al exterior. No había estado más seguro en toda su vida de lo que sentía y ahora que lo había descubierto no iba a permitir que se lo arrebatasen.

-¿A donde vas?- Gritó Lovino al ver correr al mayor como si lo hubiera poseído el mismísimo diablo hacía la puerta- ¡Bastardo!

-¡Voy a parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

El italohablante se quedo como estaba, sin comprender exactamente a que se refería con eso. "Definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza" pensó mientras acariciaba algunos mechones castaño rubios del grumete y ordenaba a los franceses trasladar su cuerpo para mañana mismo hacerle un funeral junto a todos los que habían caído ese día, que no eran pocos.

Mientras tanto, Antonio se dirigía a la velocidad de la luz a la cubierta, sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho ¿Sería que necesitaba coger aire debido al cansancio o de todas las emociones acontecidas? Decidió ignorarlo, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar: Tenía que evitar que sus amigos matasen a Arthur.

Salió al exterior y el olor a oxido y muerte pronto invadieron sus fosas nasales lo que causo que se marease un poco y sintiera unas grandes ganas de vomitar. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres, tanto de franceses y de piratas. Decir que esa batalla la habían ganado los gabachos sería un alago; allí no había ganado nadie a pesar de que los pocos supervivientes ingleses estaban atados como prisioneros para posteriormente ser juzgados, seguramente a muerte. Arthur era uno de ellos, unos pasos por delante de su tripulación de rodillas, derrotado, con la mirada gacha mientras esperaba que Francis, que sonreía triunfal, le diera el golpe final. Sin duda, Arthur y los suyos habían sido machacados de una manera brutal, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, tan característicos del florete del capitán francés. Gilbert seguramente no tenía que haber hecho mucho para que la balanza se decantara entre un bando u otro.

-¡Arthur!-Gritó, aproximándose a paso rápido, casi tropezándose en su impaciencia. El aludido levanto la vista y pudo vislumbrar un brillo de alivio en esas esmeraldas. Una sonrisa cansada se dibujo en el rostro del derrotado rubio.- ¡Francis, no lo hagas!


	12. Tierra

El francés se detuvo justo en el momento que iba a clavar su florete en la garganta del otro rubio. Los ganadores se giraron con sorpresa para ver como su amigo/enemigo (a veces más enemigo que otra cosa) corría hacia ellos como si no hubiese un mañana. Francis no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio al ver que Antonio seguía vivo y ni cuenta se dio que había soltado el arma de la impresión que le dio. Gilbert y él fueron a su encuentro y el español no tardo en encontrarse apretujado por sus dos grandes amigos. "El bad touch trio" estaba unido de nuevo.

-Mon dieu, Espagne! ¡Estas en los huesos!- Exclamo lo obvio al separarse pero aún manteniéndole cogido de los hombros, como queriendo convencerse de que sí, que Toño estaba ahí, con ellos- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces agotado.

-Pronto te llevaremos a nuestro barco y todo habrá acabado- Añadió el albino con una risita- Ya tendrás tiempo de pagarnos tu rescate o de agradecernos como es debido kesesese~

Antonio temblaba y lloraba sin poder evitarlo de la emoción. ¡Era libre! ¡Sus amigos habían venido a buscarle! Les miraba divertido y curioso, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de preocupación que le brindaban esos dos. Parecía mentira que a veces lucharan entre ellos, pero ya se sabe, la lucha por el poder no entiende entre amigos o enemigos y la nación esta, muchas veces, por encima de cualquier sentimiento.

Mientras Francis y Gilbert no paraban de mirarle y tocarle como si de una figura de porcelana china se tratase, en busca de cualquier herida, sus ojo esmeraldas se posaron en el pirata que cansinamente, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano le sonreía desde el suelo. Desde luego, la bota del francés había pasado por el rostro inglés a juzgar por los moratones y la enorme brecha que tenía al lado derecho, un poco más arriba de la poblada ceja inglesa.

¿Todo había acabado? Se preguntó internamente el castaño sintiendo que algo dentro de él se encogía. ¿El trato había llegado a su fin? Pero sí...

-Deja de mirarme así, spaniard... Deja de mirarme con esa cara de estúpido. No necesito tu compasión- Arthur habló como lo solía hacer antes de que todo aquello empezara: con su altanería y orgullo intactos a pesar de la derrota-Supongo que estarás contento de librarte de mi...- Lo ultimo lo dijo como en broma, como si fuera algo obvio después de todo le había esclavizado, pero se notaba cierto timbre de pesar que claramente compartía y percibía el ibérico.

-Tu cállate.- Espeto Francis- Antonio, si quieres vengarte de cualquier cosa que te haya hecho este cejotas, aprovecha ahora.

-A no se que quieras que lo hagamos nosotros por ti. Este idiota no me ha dejado divertirme mucho... ¡El muy egoísta!

-Es que eres muy lento en todo y claro, no voy a estar esperando a que la ancianita desenfunde y se cargue a un marinero.

-¡Uy! ¡Atrévete a repetirlo!

-¡Lento cual tortuga! Pufff, y encima lo niegas, de verdad ¿Dónde están tus modales? Que ganas tengo de perderte de vista de una vez.

-¡Lo mismo digo, franchute de pacotilla!

Las chispas saltaban entre esos dos; había cosas que ni con el tiempo cambiarían, ni siquiera tras una temporada en alta mar.

El castaño mientras tanto se agacho a la altura del Arthur quien se sorprendió por dicho acto. El tener ahí al español, observándole estando él malherido, acabado, derrotado, hizo que desviará los ojos a otro lado. No quería que Antonio le viese así, en esa situación tan humillante mas el otro le cogió de la barbilla, obligándole a que mantuviese la mirada al frente y se perdieran ambos en el verde del contrario.

-Arturo...- Le llamó y el otro se estremeció, frunciendo levemente el ceño por el esfuerzo de no caer de agotamiento sobre el suelo- Arthur, quiero que sepas que... Bueno, no quería que esto acabará así.- Soltó una risilla nervioso. Uno no sabe que decir cuando ves a la persona que más has odiado y que a la vez quieres, de rodillas. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no parecían suficientes para transmitirle al rubio todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que lamentaba esa situación y el como desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes- Creo... Que te voy a echar de menos.

Para Arthur en ese momento no existía otra persona que no fuera Antonio frente a él, omitiendo a los dos amigos de este pelearse por la cubierta en el suelo, rodando y levantando polvo como si fueran niños pequeños. ¿Cuándo habían llegado a las manos? Le daba realmente igual, estaba totalmente sumergido en ese mar verde que le observaba mientras las palabras de aquella noche, en las que el español se declaró, resonaban en su cabeza.

"Te quiero, Arthur..." había dicho el castaño aquella noche y estaría mintiendo si dijera que él no sentía lo mismo.

Vio como su ex prisionero se iba a levantar al ver que no decía nada, pero antes de que lo hiciera, en un impulso incontrolable (que le sorprendió a si mismo e incluso a su propio cuerpo), se abalanzo y junto sus labios con los del español. El de tez bronceada pego un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos pero no se separo, correspondió ese furtivo beso que sabía a despedida y a sangre. Pero eso a ellos les daba igual, necesitaban expresarse y a veces las palabras no son suficientes.

Se separaron dejando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, lo suficiente como para que Arthur pudiera decir aquella frase que haría que el corazón del Gran Imperio Español se estremeciera, sin que nadie más oyera esa secreta promesa que el rubio se encargaría en llevar a cabo.

-Anthony, esto aún no acabado. Juro que algún día volveré por ti y esta vez no permitiré que te alejen de mí-Susurro cerca de la oreja contraria.- Nada podrá impedírmelo. Eres mi más valioso tesoro. Solo mío.

El ibérico sonrió y esta vez fue él quien robo un beso al pirata. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba dispuesto a cerrar un trato con ese inglés por propia voluntad. Y ese beso era la firma de ese contrato que, aunque no tenían ni idea de como lo iban a conseguir, si estaban dispuestos a cumplirlo.

No se dieron cuenta de que cierto muchacho italiano les estaba mirando hasta que este empezó a toser para llamar su atención, no solo de ellos, sino también de los dos estúpidos que seguían arañándose en el suelo cual gatas en celo, ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar a solo unos pasos.

-Bien, ¿ya podemos irnos?-Inquirió con cierto fastidio. En aquel barco todos parecían una panda de locos- ¿Habéis decidido ya que vais a hacer con los piratas?

Francis y Gibert se levantaron y acomodaron las ropas al mismo tiempo que Antonio se incorporaba, mirando al de ojos oliva con cara de terror ¿Les había visto? Sí, a juzgar por la cara que le estaba poniendo, sí, los había visto. Menos mal que ahora parecía más preocupado en sus dos amigos y su falta de madurez para tratar el tema de los prisioneros.

-Oye, tranquilo, chavalote. Solo estábamos esperando a que el bueno de España se vengara como es debido del hijo de su madre de Arthur, eso es todo-Dijo el prusiano echándose el pelo para atrás con una de sus potentes risotadas.

-Sí, ya he visto que tipo de "venganza" le ha dado- Se notó tanto el tono de sorna y molestia que hasta Arthur se sonrojo un poco- En fin, supongo que ya podemos volver a casa ¿no?

El resto del día fueron solo felicitaciones en el barco francés después de haber metido en los calabozos a los piratas para que estos fueran posteriormente juzgados ante un tribunal. Era casi una sentencia de muerte y algunos ingleses se lamentaron de no poder morir en la mar, con la cual habían compartido tantas experiencias y muchos de ellos se había prácticamente criado. Nadie lamentaría su muerte y desde luego, nadie les recordaría.

La noche fue llegando y con ella el buen humor se fue acrecentando; las botellas de ron y de vino se iban pasando de un lado a otro del barco entre los alemanes y los franceses que vitoreaban su victoria ya con un arrastrado acento de borracho que te hacia preguntarte la nacionalidad de ese hombre que se arrastraba o se sostenía de la barandilla del barco porque se le había olvidado caminar.

Todos estaban en una situación igual a excepción de Antonio, quien estaba fuera observando como el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte, esa pequeña franja de color rosado al frente que daba paso a ese profundo azul estrellado que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Todo había acabado: para Arthur, para él, para aquel hombre que se acababa de tirar por la borda por ser un imbécil borracho encima de un barril...

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro amargo a pesar de la alegría que le rodeaba, no podía dejar de pensar en las semanas que había pasado en el otro barco, en Thomas, en como poco a poco se había llegado a sentir como en casa... Como en su casa ¿Cómo estarían allí? Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginarse a Austria regañándole cuando volviera como si de una madre se tratase, a Hungría y Bélgica lanzándose en sus brazos alegres de su llegada mientras el bueno de Vicents le mostraba con todo su amor el dedo de en medio. Sí, desde luego, las cosas seguirían como antes y eso le agradaba y aterraba quizás a partes iguales.

-Vaya, aquí estabas- Sonó una voz detrás suyo que le hizo dar un respingo- Te estaba buscando.

-¿A mi?- Lovino se puso al lado suyo mirando igual que él algún punto en el océano, sin tan siquiera dirigir su mirada a su autodenominado "jefe". Antonio sonrió ¿Cuándo su pequeño había crecido tanto?- Veo que no te has emborrachado como el resto de la tripulación. ¿Dónde están Francis y Gilbert?

-Esos idiotas estas dentro, borrachos como cubas, llorando mientras se abrazan lamentando su estupidez- escupió el chico con ese tono malhumorado que le caracterizaba y que, en cierta manera, llenaba de ternura a Toño- La verdad es que no me he emborrachado porque se han bebido el vino los marineros y a mi el ron no me gusta... Además, ya te he dicho que te estaba buscando...

-Pues aquí me tienes, cuéntame. ¿Qué ocurre, Lovi?

El muchacho se giro para mirar al castaño con una expresión entre molesta y avergonzada. ¿Cómo se supone que debía abordar el tema? El color rojo ya empezaba a adornar sus mejillas y un temblor a apoderarse se sus piernas. ¡Aquello era mucha presión! Pero aún así logro controlarse a que pareciera que le fuera a explotar la cabeza. Se había prometido así mismo tener esa conversación con el bastardo de Antonio y así lo iba a hacer.

-E-Entre tú y el cejotas... ¿H-ha... habido algo?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con el español con los ojos como platos y el italiano expectante por una respuesta. Demonios, ¡tampoco era algo del otro mundo! Bélgica ya había tenido la "charla" con él hacía ya un tiempo y el como funcionaba para ellos los países. Además, tampoco es que le importase lo que el idiota del los tomates sintiera... No, para nada, solo era simple curiosidad... Sí, eso.

Se empezaron a escuchar canciones de amor desafinadas que provenían del interior, seguramente de los dos capitanes embriagados por el alcohol.

-No sé a que viene esa pregunta, yo...

-Os he visto-Cortó Lovino dando a entender que no le valdría cualquier respuesta barata- ¿Están juntos: sí o no?

El ibérico dudó. Realmente se habían confesado lo que sentían pero de ahí a que fueran algo. Jugueteó con sus manos con nerviosismo.

-...

-Ósea, que sí. -Antonio se sobresalto ante tal afirmación-¿Desde hace cuanto?- Antonio iba a responder pero el menor continuo, esta vez más alterado- ¡Maldito bastardo, de haberlo sabido no me habría recorrido medio mundo para rescate! ¡La próxima vez te va a venir a rescatar tu padre, así te lo digo!

Y ahí estaba el carácter de su italiano favorito, una bomba con la mecha muy corta y que en ese momento estaba a punto de explotarle en la cara.

-No es como piensas...

-¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no teníais pensado huir a las Bahamas y olvidaros de el resto? Pues ya te aviso que eso no va a funcionar. ¡No te va resultar tan fácil deshacerte de mi!

-Eso ya lo sé- Sonrió y revolvió el cabello del contrario con alegría a pesar de los insultos que le dedicaba su tierno Lovino- Y me alegro de que hayas venido para salvarme, sabía que en el fondo me quieres.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!

El italiano luchaba ahora por zafarse de los pegajosos brazos de su tutor que amenazaban con dejarle sin respiración y, seguramente, unas cuantas costillas rotas. Pero aún así, aunque estuviera intentando estar molesto, no podía evitar sonreír por tener de nuevo al idiota tomatero haciendo sus idioteces a su increíble persona.

-¡Hey, chicos, yo también quiero~!-Francis había salido de la nada y se había abalanzado a la pareja, botella de vino en mano. Se notaba a la legua lo borracho que estaba- Vamos a darnos amour~

-¡CHIGIIII!

-Francis, tío... Pesas...

El español parecía sonriente, luchando con su amigo rubio por quien era más estúpido mientras luchaban por la botella, pero algo no se le había escapado al mayor de los italianos y era que desde que había apresado a los ingleses este había estado serio y distante a pesar de la tonta sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en el rostro como una pegatina. Sobre todo, se había fijado en la expresión de tristeza y incomodidad que había tenido cuando le nombró si estaba con el inglés...

Eran muchos años con Antonio como para saber que algo no iba bien, pero claro, no podía preguntárselo directamente como antes porque se iría por las ramas y al final no descubriría nada. No, Lovino tenía una idea mucho mejor para descubrir la verdad y es por eso que sonrío como un zorro astuto cunado vio a Francis arrastrar a España al interior del barco para intoxicarle.

-¿De verdad que no entras con nosotros?-Pregunto el castaño, con la mirada suplicante de que no le dejará solo con sus borrachos amigos.

-No, me quedaré aquí otro poquito...

"Tal vez haya sido mala idea" se repetía una y otra vez Romano, mientras sostenía una vela con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se apoyaba en la pared a la vez que bajaba las escaleras rumbo a los calabozos.

Todo estaba oscuro y solo se oían los lamentos de los prisioneros ingleses mientras el castaño pasaba por los pasillos en busca del prisionero que buscaba. No lo encontraba y eso hacía que su nerviosismo se acrecentará cada segundo que pasaba en aquel agujero lleno de hombres que, de poder, seguro le rompían las piernas o algo más... Aceleró el paso.

Miraba de un lado a otro, avanzando con la vela, enfocándola para ver si ese bulto tirado en una de las celdas era Arthur, pero no. Estaba ya a punto de desistir cuando una voz, asquerosamente familiar, le llamo la atención.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú por aquí? ¿Has venido a regodearte o es que acaso estas buscando tu masculinidad? En ese caso te digo que esta mucho más abajo de aquí...

-Vete a la mierda.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero aún así se dirigió hacía el capitán inglés, el cual se encontraba en su prisión, sentado en ese duro tablón de madera que simulaba una cama y cumplía dicha función. Al lado un recipiente de dudoso contenido que Lovino no quiso mirar con mayor detenimiento.

Arthur le observaba expectante y, aunque lucía bastante desmejorado, el de ojos color ámbar no podía evitar sentir que estaba en peligro.

-¿A qué has venido?- pregunto el rubio con molestia.

-H-He venido a...- Dudo unos instantes. El alma se le iba a salir por la boca, literalmente. Su sentido italiano le advertía que estar allí no era nada bueno y le enviaba a sus piernas mensajes para que salieran echando leches escaleras para arriba, pero claro, el miedo también le había paralizado y, ya que estaba ahí ¿Por qué no enterarse de una vez de lo que sucedía entre Antonio y Arthur?- Quiero que me respondas una cosa, cejotas.-El de ojos esmeraldas se quedo expectante, esperando a que el joven se decidiese a continuar, cosa que hizo tras una pequeña pausa en la que cogió aire-¿Qué hay entre España y tú?

Arthur ni se inmuto aunque sus mejillas se tornaros de un leve tono rosado apenas distinguible por la pequeña luz de la vela temblorosa en las manos de Lovino.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa, mocoso?-Hablo de forma chulesca, en busca de molestarle-¿Acaso sientes algo por tu jefecito querido? Tranquilo, una vez me lleven a tierra se ocuparán de que no me reconozca ni mi monarca...

-¡No es eso, maldición! ¡Responde de una vez!

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque puede, según lo que me respondas, salgas de aquí.

La estancia volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras los dos chicos se miraban a los ojos, uno con incredulidad y el otro con una repentina confianza que le ayudaba a mantenerla. Parecía haber llamado totalmente la atención del pirata y este meditaba si creer o no la palabra de la nación más joven.

-Lo mio con Antonio es imposible- Suspiro, cediendo al fin un poco de su orgullo y desviando la vista al suelo.- Somos enemigos y siempre lo seremos... Por no hablar que nuestros jefes nunca lo acepta...

-¡¿Se puede saber con quién estoy hablando?-Gritó enfurecido Lovino- ¿¡Acaso te estas dando por vencido!? ¿Tú? ¿Él toca pelotas de Inglaterra que no ha hecho más que joder toda su vida? ¡¿Desde cuando te importa lo que opine nadie?!-Arthur se quedó consternado, observando como el joven italiano le ponía verde en cero coma, porque cundo este se cabreaba, no había quien le parase. Y mucho menos ahora que parecía haber cogido carrerilla- ¿Sabes una cosa? Sé que España te quiere, aunque no lo reconozca, porque conozco a ese estúpido muy bien. Y sé que tú también... Por tú bien... Así que ya estas moviendo por Antonio.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Tú no estás encerrado como yo, ni tu país la importancia que tiene el mío.

-Te ayudaré a escapar si prometes luchar por España.

Los ojos de Arthur parecieron luchar con los de color ámbar. Decididos, aunque a Romano le iba a dar un infarto de un momento a otro. ¡Lo qué no hiciera por su jefe! Al final Inglaterra retiro la mirada, resignado, asintiendo.

Total, no tenía nada que perder en esa situación y mucho que ganar.

-Esta bien, que propones enano.

-¡Ha escapado! ¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamaba uno de los marineros sin parar a tempranas horas de la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a despuntar sobre las nubes, despertando de su cogorza a todos los capitanes.

-¿Eing?

Francis se froto un ojo, medio despierto agarrado a un saco de patatas. no comprendió lo que pasaba hasta el quinto grito, lo que le hizo levantarse de un salto y arrearle una patada a Gilbert, el cual estaba acurrucado a su lado, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-¿Eing? ¿ Qué está pasando?- pregunto el albino mirando como el rubio salia del camarote gritando "Mon dieu". Estos franceses y sus cosas raras.

Antonio mientras tanto estaba en otro camarote, con la mirada perdida en el techo. No había podido pegar ojo esa noche pensando como estaría Arthur ahí encerrado. No había tenido el valor siquiera para ir a verle porque sabía que habría hecho alguna locura.

Ni se inmuto cuando Francis entró en su cuarto gritando como una histérica.

-No entiendo que estas diciendo, relájate un poco, quillo- dijo levantándose de la cama para ponerse delante de su rubio amigo y balancearse para que volviera en si. Le paso la idea de abofetearle para que se tranquilizará pero este pareció hacerlo antes de que levantase la mano.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur ha escapado!

El corazón del ibérico pareció congelarse en aquel instante ¿Había huido? ¿Cómo? ¿Con que? ¿Estaría bien?

"Ay madre que me da" pensó mientras se encontraba en shock.

-Al parecer a conseguido abrir la celda en la que estaba encerrado y coger un bote con algunas provisiones. ¡Ay! ¿Y qué le digo yo ahora a mi rey?

Antonio se rascó la nuca nervioso. Feliz de que el inglés hubiera escapado ya que Dios sabe que le podría haber pasado cuando pisará puerto francés. Pero por otro lado... ¿Estaría bien? El británico estaba mal herido y...

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?- pregunto Lovino molesto de que le hubieran despertado de esa manera... Bueno, de que le hubieran despertado.- ¿Quién ha escapado?

-¡Esa rata de Arthur!

Francis se tiró melodramáticamente a los brazos Antonio quien por poco lo pudo salvar de caer al suelo.

-¿Y? Tampoco es para tanto..

Gilbert entró también en el camarote, ya medio espabilado y con la ropa bien puesta.

-Chicos, ¿os habéis enterado de...?-Afirmación de todos los presentes- Kesesese pero mira que dije que esas celdas eran una mariconada.

-¡Cállate, y copo de nieve!

-Yo creo que es mejor así... Total, menos papeleo cuando lleguemos a puerto.

-Pero Lovino, si tu eras el más interesado en que Arthur sufriera su castigo...

-Esto... ¡Pues ya no! ¡Lo único que quiero ya es volver a casa! ¡¿Es que no puedo cambiar de opinión, demonios?! ¡Dejad ya de hacerme preguntas!

Los tres hombres observaron como el italiano abandonaba el camarote entre maldiciones, gritando a los marineros que pusieran rumbo a Tierra cuanto antes a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

-Que raro... Hay veces que me recuerda a cierta Húngara...- Murmuró Gilbert volviendo su mirada a sus amigos- ¿ Tú que opinas de todo esto, Antonio? No creo que Arthur haya llegado muy lejos con una barca, así que si quieres que lo busquemos para que sufra...

-¿Eh? La verdad es que me da igual lo que pase con él, no vale la pena. Sólo quiero volver a casa...

-¿Ni una venganza pequeñita ni nada? ¿Estas bien? Después de como te ha tratado...

-Todo esta bien ahora, Francis. Necesito ver a los míos.

-Sinceramente, a mi también me apatece volver a tierra. Tengo que ocuparme de asuntos, lugares que conquistar, un hermanito pequeño que cuidar...

-Ainsss, supongo que tienes razón. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para que mi monarca no me decapite.

Los tres estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que los dos capitanes de ese barco salieron del camarote del español, dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

Antonio dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se tiraba de nuevo sobre la cama. Esperaba que Arthur estuviera bien, que algún barco inglés le encontrase antes que una tormenta acabase con su barca.

Pero sobre todo, esperaba que Arthur cumpliera la promesa que le hizo antes de ser metido en el calabozo.

Tardaron unas semanas en llegar a Tierra, un largo viaje en el que no paro de pensar en que seria del rubio, en el que Lovino refunfuñaba por todo y sus dos amigos bebían y discutían como buenos compañeros que eran.

Casi le resultó extraño bajarse del barco y pisar puerto. Esa sensación que no había experimentado desde hacía varios meses. Pero más extraño fue cuando por fin llegó a su casa, delante de esa mansión que compartía con su esposo Austria y el resto de territorios que componían su enorme corona.

Lovino, quien le había acompañado en el carruaje puesto que Gilbert y Francis se habían quedado en territorio francés, salió del carromato y le adelantó, llamándole la atención para que siguiera caminando y dejará de mirar la que había sido y era su hogar después de la mar.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado como un idiota o vas a entrar?

-Ainss es que hace tanto tiempo...

-No jodas... ¿Estas llorando?

Antonio se limpio una lagrimilla que se escurria por su mejilla traviesamente debido a la emoción.

[-Es que esta más bonita de como la recordaba.

-Yo no te conozco... ¡Eh, suéltame bastardo, que me manchas el traje con tus asquerosas lágrimas!- Gritó el más joven apartándose del abrazo de oso de su jefe. España sonreía con su típica sonrisa, esa tan contagiosa para todos... Incluso para Lovino aunque no lo reconociera.

Al final no hubo manera de escapar del jefe, ni siquiera pataleando como un auténtico histérico. El castaño era mucho más fuerte y lo que era peor, estaba eufórico por haber vuelto a casa.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y Austria asomo la cabeza para ver quien era el desconsiderado que osaba hacer ruido alrededor de su casa justo cuando había decidido practicar con el piano.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando se topó a su esposo y a Romano (a los que consideraba ya muertos) en el portal. No pudo evitar sonreír al verles como siempre: Uno achuchando al otro mientras intentaba escapar.

-¡Antonio!

El aludido levantó la vista justo cuando el de ojos violetas se le tiraba encima en un abrazo de bienvenida tan cálido que no parecía del austriaco.

Hungría y Bélgica al oír los ruidos también salieron de de la casa y corrieron a reunirse con los dos familiares que habían estado tanto tiempo en alta mar. Incluso Holanda se unió al enorme abrazo grupal (muy a su pesar pero lo hizo)

El español no era el único que lloraba en ese momento.

El amor de los suyos, la sensación de estar a salvo era algo que le abrumaba en ese momento omitiendo por un instante el pensamiento de Arthur y su situación.

Todo iba a salir bien, estaba seguro de ello.

Era el comienzo de una nueva etapa sin él...

-Mierda, entre todos os habéis cargado mi traje...

Arthur se sentó delante del trono de su rey, el cual no tenia cara de muchos amigos, y no era de extrañar ¿Dónde se había visto a un país, tan elegante como lo era Inglaterra, remando en una barquichuela teniendo que ser recogido por unos sucios marineros? La broca se alargó durante unos largos minutos en lo que el rubio en realidad no estaba presente mentalmente. Sólo se limitaba a asentir cuando creía que era conveniente y a decir un sumiso "Yes, Lord" cuando creía oportuno.

Aún le daba vueltas al asunto de haber sido liberado por el italiano que más odiaba y de las últimas palabras que le dedicó antes de subir a la barca para huir

-Y no te olvides - le advirtió- ¡Como oses hacer daño otra vez a España te las veras conmigo!

¿¡Pero quien diablos se había creído ese niño para darle ordenes a él!?

Aunque ahora poco daño podía hacer al castaño teniendo en cuenta que no podría ir a la mar, a menos en calidad de pirata.

Ya nunca más volvería a ser libre.

En eso pensaba mientras su monarca decía cosas que para el carecían de significado, al menos hasta que escuchó:

-...Y tus nuevas responsabilidades en tierra serán esenciales para que el país crezca. En un momento te lo presentaré.

-¿Presentarme? ¿A quien?

-¡Háganlo llamar!

Uno de los dos subordinados que habían estado en todo momento detrás del rey salió por la puerta a paso apresurado para ir en busca de aquel desconocido.

-A partir de ahora él será una de tus máximas prioridades como representante de Inglaterra.-Dijo el humano mientras el criado que se había ido anteriormente volvía acompañado por dos sirvientas y un pequeño niño de ojos azules- Te presento a la representación de nuestras colonias en este lado del mundo: América.

El inglés miro al pequeño con perplejidad e incredulidad. ¿Acaso tendría que hacer de niñera de un crio?

Mantuvo el ceño fruncido hasta que el niño le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y él tampoco pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Tal vez era el comienzo de algo nuevo... Aunque nada comparado con esas esmeraldas que encontraba en el océano y que esos ojos celestes le decían que volvería a ver.


End file.
